Brakeven
by Menaji
Summary: They say you can never judge a book by its cover,and In Erin's case it's true. While joining her best friend on the road, Erin never thought of falling in love with the Viper let alone playing the The Game. OC/Erin-OC/Lena-HHH,Randy  more!
1. Chapter 1

**I know I am suppose to be finishing up two stories but this one pop up into my head. So I had to post. Plus I've been thinking about putting up a story with Randy Orton which was something I haven't done in a while. So the viper returns and along with two OC's Lena Morgan/Ferrari & and Erin Daniels(her side of the story will be told in 1st person). The songs that are presented in this story are not owned by me or the fictional person that is portraying they own them. At the end of each chapter or the chapter that has music I will give the rightful artists. Reviews are a must. **

**xoxo **

**Chapter 1 ****: Working in the WWE**

"Oh come on Erin, finally well be together again and working-"

"You call your past jobs working? Lena boo…first of all I wouldn't consider what you did and use to do working."

Lena rolls her eyes. "You saw the glitz and glam but Hollywood is tough and now with me being in the WWE is even tougher. Especially when you don't have any friends there."

My eyes roll playful at my best friend. "Stop it. Everyone loves you. You're a fan favorite-"

"In Hollywood, not in WWE universe or backstage. Those chants bother me E "Go back home." "You can't wrestle" "Your a better singer" I'm and artist in and out of the ring very sensitive about my shit."

I nod in agreement. "Yes you are. Look, I'm fine being in Chi town-"

"And you can still be. But just working with WWE in the PR Road department. Look just go for the interview."

"I have a job-"

"Yeah but this one is better because you get to travel and be with me. Besides, the sight of seeing these men walk around half naked is mouth drooling."

That's my friend, always the man-eater. I pushed aside her blonde locks that was covering her pretty face. "Fine, I'll go for the interview."

"Your going to get. Cause I make McMahon money and vice versa." Lena spoke with confidence. "Speaking of which, I have to wrap up my a few tracks on my latest album."

"How is it coming along."

"Wonderful. I gotta go but call me." Lena smiled extending her arms.

I gave her a hug. "I will, later."

Okay I guess your wondering who Lena is well, if you've been living under a rock for the past decade she's a superstar born into a family of superstars and professional athletes. Her mother Dana Morgan is a Grammy award winning singer and Golden Goble actress. Her father Rick "The Hits" Morgan is a producer and song writer…and believe me the man makes hits. From Sonny and Cher to Madonna and Justin Timberlake the guy has talent. Lena's older brother and my ex, Josh Morgan is a pro football player to the New England Patriots and Lena, started her singing career at 15. She's been obsess with wrestling ever since she was little but never showed any passion for until now. With six years of training and still making hit songs. Lena debut in WWE in 2007, and has been on a roll ever since. I'm not a wrestling expert but she pretty good to me. You guys know her as all those things, but simply she's my best friend and I love her. To make a long story short I got hired at the WWE two years later after Lena debuted. When I first made my road trip with her I spotted the most sexiest and handsome creature to appear down a hallway. Tall, tan, toned with tattoos was the best way to describe him.

"Wipe the drool from your mouth E." Lena jokes while opening the door to her private dressing room. She had to have one because none of the divas really liked her and hardly any of the superstars liked her either. They felt like Lena was joke to the business and didn't want anything to do with her.

"There is no drool. I'm just looking…that's all." I couldn't take my eyes off of him. Damn he is fine. I'm really bad with names and the person I could remember was Melina and Lena because they were sort of friends and Lena brought her name up a few times. I knew Shawn Michaels because Lena always had a crush on him. Undertaker because whenever Lena and I went to a show we'd both freak out more so me than her, Triphle H because he was The Game and I kind of found him hot sometimes; that's it. But who is this sexy ass man down the hallway. "Who is that?"

"Randy Orton.-"

"You fuck him yet?" I asked but it wasn't joke. Erin was a guy trapped inside of a female's body so that was half of a joke.

"Nah, but we did a couple of fingering session at one time tho." She laughs placing her bags on the bench inside of her locker room.

"Nice." Sarcastically I gave her two thumbs up. "So what all do you have to do?"

"Go over a match with Mickie and that's about it. She's cool too, it seems like no one really liker her either so…were besties."

"I thought I was your bestie." I preten to pout.

"Yeah, you are but I can have two-"

My mouth drops. "Says who?"

"Lena says that's who, now get me a bottle water before I put you in a head lock-"

I looked at her and rolled my eyes. "Bitch I'm your and everyone else PR not your PA." Speaking of which I had to get some things done with Stephanie. "I have to meet up with Stephanie, later."

"Deuces."

Closing the door behind me, I was caught off guard at the pair of blue eyes standing in front of me.

"See something you like or are you going to introduce yourself?"

My mouth went dry. "I'm sorry. I'm…I'm…..Erin Daniels."

His grin turned into a smile. "Randy…Orton."

_She was gorgeous. Long legs and beautiful brown skin_. "Have anyone ever told you that Halle Barry looks like you?"

"No but I'm pretty sure it'll be the other way around though." _Has anyone ever told you that you look magically delicious's? _"Thank you for the complaint-"

"I'm sure you hear it all the time." He sounded so sure of himself.

"Well, no but…thank you." I think my face is burning up.

He gives a head up to the door I just exited from. "So looks like you met Hollywood?"

"Yeah, she's nice."

"Yeah…that she is." He had a mischievous look on his face. "Very nice…she a good wrestler too. Talented for someone who can switch careers like that."

"Yeah, well it was nice meeting you Mr. Orton I have to meet up with Stephanie McMahon…"

He gave me once last stare and stepped to the side. "Down the hall and to left."

"Thank you."

"You can repay me later." He said smirking down at me before walking completely down the opposite end of the hallway and stood there standing in the same spot to watch him disappear around the corner. I think I am going to like working for WWE.

**Meanwhile…**

To get ready for tonight's Raw, Lena had to place my Ipod on the radio to get the mood going for her. Stretch and warming up was a apart of it, I san along to Fleetwood Mac's _Silver Springs _as she did it. This got her comfortable and to enter mode of Lena Ferrari the WWE diva, not the singer/songwriter/dancer/producer…the wrestler. Lena never knew it was possible for someone to have two careers, well it was. Singing has always been a gift but wrestling turned into Lena being a fan, to actually training for six years. The diva got a lot of heat backstage but hey, that's fine this is what she want to do and Lena was not going to quit for anyone. Besides, she was not in it for the money.; She had plenty plus more of what she going to inherit. Wrestling is something Lena wants to do and fuck them if they don't believe it. A smile spread across her face at the fact her rock and best friend Erin was touring with her. Erin keeps Lena guarded and makes Lena keep my head up. Mickie James, Melina, and Evan Bourne is the few good friends that Lena has backstage too, but they don't come close to Erin. The superstar was startled at the sound of her dressing room door opening.

"Have you heard of knocking?" The diva spat.

"I don't have to, I'm your boyfriend." He smirk closing the door.

Lena looked at the former world champion. "Oh yeah? This week you are huh?"

"I saw Erin on my way in. So it's official she's touring with you huh?" He said placing his things on the bench.

"Yeah." Lena removed her clothes to place on her black and diamond studded ring gear. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"I know, but since I've been traded back to the Smackdown brand I don't get to see you s much-"

"See me or watch me like a Hawk?"

"Hey you cheated not me so I suppose you have a right to feel like that Lena." He stood up and began to walk over towards diva "Are we together or what?"

"We can be. But it shouldn't be this difficult." Lena spoke slipping on her knee pads.

"I know." He kissed temple of her forehead. "I love you though."

"I love you too." As the couple starred into each other eyes, Lena found her hand gliding down his muscled chest to his now hard on.

"Baby…don't"

Lena arched a brow. "Why, we got time for it…come on Jakey."

He began to kiss her and began to roam his hands all over her toned body. Lena moans and began to wrap her legs around the waist of the All American American.

The couple decided to get a quickie and boy was it the best one ever. In her head Lean had to say _my man's name says it all, his swagger can most definitely get your panties wett. _An hour later Lena left her dressing room and went to go look for Erin or Mickie; Whoever she saw first, but the superstar suddenly got distracted at the tall, brown haired man standing in catering.

"Mind fixing me a cup of Joe?"

His eyes widen at the sight of her. "Sure, decaf or regular?"

"Anything that you think is best handsome." She couldn't help it. "I watched you down in Florida, your good." _Now lets see how you are in a bed._

"Thanks. That great hearing it from you." His thick accent brushed across his lips.

"Your welcome, but I'm bad with names what's yours again? I always refer to you as the tall handsome British guy."

He smiled. "Wade Barrett or Stu."

"Yeah…Wade Barrett." _Mmmmm how would that sound screaming it_. "Thanks for making my coffee Barrett."

"Your welcome Ms. Morgan."

"Please…call me Lena. See you around." Walking away Lena could felt his eyes staring into her back. _Oh how I love rookies. _

_Looks like Randy has a liking for the new girl and it seems that Lena has her sights set on someonelse besides her boyfriend Jack Swagger..._


	2. Chapter 2

**OC's Lena Morgan/Ferrari & and Erin Daniels(her side of the story will be told in 1st person). The songs that are presented in this story are not owned by me or the fictional person that is portraying they own them. At the end of each chapter or the chapter that has music I will give the rightful artists. Reviews are a must.**

**xoxo**

**Chapter 2****: Not a fan**

"Randy…RANDY!"

"Yeah." He finally answered his co worker and best friend Ted Dibiase.

"Uh…you're a bit distracted there?" Ted said raising a brow.

His blue eyes finally locks on the man standing in front of him. "No, more of a day dream. But I was listing to every word you said Ted." He smirks. "Honest."

"Yeah right. Who is she?" Ted question raising a brow.

"Erin Daniels, you can't miss her she's gorgeous. Long legs with beautiful coffee colored skin, long black hair..." Randy said. "Completely gorgeous."

Ted smiles. "Well, she works here or something?"

"I think so, she went to find Stephanie-" Randy said rambling through his gym bag.

Ted shakes his head. "The last thing you need is another diva."

"Your right but she's fine. And what do you mean another diva? I only dated Candice."

"And messed around with Lena and Kelly and Layla and-" Ted said.

"Don't be hater." Randy laughs while placing on his wrestling boots.

Ted did as well. "I'm not. I'm just saying. But if things work out in your fave then go for it. I'm happy for you. Maybe you'll settled down."

"Well don't talk too fast right now." Randy wasn't the womanizer that everyone thought he was…okay maybe he was. Randy also was a romantic but he did have a track record but it wasn't just for cheating either. That was the past and it's behind him, he's planning on making someone his future, but who would put up with him with such a dirty rap sheet? Traveling all the time and the constant attention from females throwing themselves at him. Finding a girl that would go for him would be a test but in the end Randy knew it'll be worth it.

* * *

After leaving Stephanie's office, I was excited and couldn't wait to get to work. I figured I set up in Lena's dressing room since I really didn't have a office or dressing room to call my own. I watched as I let my MacPro load up in front of me and the only thing I think about was Randy Orton. I just couldn't get that Halle Barry comment out of mind. But I had to think here, this was no ordinary guy. He was a wrestlers and he messed around with Lena so flirting was apart of his charm. I shook away the day dream and began to pull up my WWE email account. Sending emails to the headquarters as well as talent will be apart of my job. Since SummerSlam is coming up I need to set up an event for the SummerSlam pre and after party in Los Angeles.

"Hey honeybun." Lena came in grinning ear to ear.

"Hi besties."

"What are you doing?" Lena said wrapping her arm around me. "Sending emails?"

"About too, right now; I'm just checking out venues and everything for SummerSlam parties this year."

Lena looked a bit confuse. "It's only February."

"I know but we plan ahead, you stick to wrestling and I'll stick to PR."

Lena heads over to the sofa and flops down. "I guess so…Met any hot guys lately? Because I have."

"First of all I thought you were dating Jake. As a matter of fact where is he?" I said arching my brow at my best friend.

Lena's face had a blank expression on it. "I'm…I don't know. It's complicated. And to answer your last question he had to be in Dallas for Smackdown.-"

"How? You cheated and he still wants you back. You just want your cake and eat it too Lena."

Lena rolls her eyes. "Oh please not this conversation again."

"Look, I'm not your fake Hollywood friends. I'm going to tell you the truth just like when you were out with Hilton, David, LL and Richie a few years back."

"So your gonna go there? I know my past isn't pretty and trust honey everyone knows my personal business. I don't need a reminder from you."

"Aye, look here Morgan, Jake is a good guy and sooner or later he's gonna get fed up with you holding him on a string." She always hate hearing the truth but someone got to tell her. I looked back at my computer screen. "Did you catch up with Mickie?"

"No." Lena said. "I'm going to make up. Deuces."

Throwing up my deuces to her, I turned my attention back to the screen. Lena had to cool off I know she did, she always hated when I brought up her cheating on Jake. It's none of my business nor I shouldn't be bringing up her past and throwing it in her face. I deiced to get back to work.

Knowing that I can definitely get some connection not only being a PR for the WWE but having Lena be my best friend would for sure bring famous faces to this party. Teddy's is a popular venue for young Hollywood and what a better way to end SummerSlam than a after party at one of LA's hot spots. My mind then drifted off to Randy, I was gushing like a school girl and I haven't had butterflies in my stomach in a long time. Those blue eyes of his were just seductive as they were beautiful. I had to "run into" him again. Saving my files and walking around the arena I didn't find him anywhere.

_Where the hell was he? __Oh what the hell am I doing? Why am I looking for this man? First day touring with the superstars and I'm stalking a man who was just doing harmless flirting_. _I need to turn my ass back around before I get lost_.

"Can I help you? You look lost." A soft but deep voice question.

I turn around to see a tall man who was very muscular, long blonde hair that was pulled neatly into a pony tail and the prettiest light brown eyes. He was wearing a black and gray track suit with a duffle bag on his shoulder.

"No, I was….your Triple H." Grate, just grate I sounded like a craze fan good going Erin.

"Or Paul, or Hunter whatever." He chuckles. "Your name?" He extended his hand.

"Erin Daniels, I'm the new PR for the road…temporally."

He smiles and its even more gorgeous in person. "Yeah, I just got an email from you…Welcome." I watched as his eyes quickly roam my figure from head to toe, and finally making their way back to my light brown ones.

"Thank you."

"You said you were looking for someone?" Paul asks.

"Ummm…well…I-"

"Paul!" Stephanie spoke with a powerful bitchy hiss. It startled both me and the former world champion. The heiress placed a fake smile on her face, only giving Hunter eye contact. "I need to see you inside." Her tone was a demand more than a request.

Paul's eyes lands back on me. "Nice meeting you Erin. Got a bit of business to handle."

" Nice meeting you too." We booth stood there longer than we should have just giving each other a smile. "See you around."

"Yeah…hope so."

* * *

John Cena was starring daggers into the television monitor as he watched the women's division have their match. _What a crock of shit. _He thought to himself as the sound of the diva's music blast through the arena. _This is complete bullshit._

_**Making her way to ring from Los Angeles, California…Lena Ferrari!**_

As Justin introduce the singer turned wrestler, John felt sick. He wasn't a fan of Lena, he knew there were a 1 to 2 ratio of superstars that actually liked her and the other bucket full of superstars who hated her. He was the man and still is. John Cena is WWE, but he still feels a bit over showed by the 5'9 blonde that appeared in the ring before him on the monitor. She drew money in and still does; its not everyday someone from the music business turns into a wrestler. She wasn't in it for the money she had plenty plus what she gain to inherdit, Lena was a fan and loves the business. She was still making albums but under WWE Music; still she was just everywhere from to InTouch…he couldn't escape her and that pissed the former world champion off. John glared at the monitor a few more minutes before leaving to get ready for his own match. _I hope she brakes her neck_.

_Looks like Erin has also caught the eye of another former World Champion. Was Hunter being friendly or was it harmless flirting? Lena, my dear John Cena isn't a fan of yours...could it be pure jealously or something more?_

_BingoBaby:_Sorry about the making you confuse, I would never do that on purpose lol. I hope this is much better for you. My computer is crazy at times. _Tanya:_ Thank hone glad I caught your attention. _PryniczGTJ:_ Thanks hon, your soo nice. And Yes I checked out his fine ass last Monday, Can't wait to see him tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**OC's Lena Morgan/Ferrari & and Erin Daniels(her side of the story will be told in 1st person). The songs that are presented in this story are not owned by me or the fictional person that is portraying they own them. At the end of each chapter or the chapter that has music I will give the rightful artists. Reviews are a must.**

**xoxo**

**Chapter 3****: More than a crush**

"_**1...2...3! And your winner, and the number one contender for the Women's title…Lena Ferrari!"**_

I applauded as my best friend got her hand raised up in the victory for the win. Lena's dream was to become a women's champion and she was almost there. I let a few minutes pass by texting and checking emails. "Where in the world are you Lena?" I asked myself. I opened the door to see Lena slowly making her way back to the dressing room. "You look sore." I said as she slowly made her way to the door.

"Noooooo really?" Lena questioned while crossing her eyes. "I thought I just had a match."

"Shut up hooker and get in here. Where's Mickie?" I asked closing the door.

"Getting dressed in the diva's locker room. She can do that unlike me."

I cross my arms while leaning against the wall. "I think you can, you just don't try. It's been what four years almost, they need to get over it. Or you need to get over yourself."

Lena tosses her elbow pads on the couch. "Bitch please." I saw her facial expression change from playful to lustily as the sound of the Nexus music hit. I put my eyes on the monitor to see what had gotten Lena so hot within a matter of seconds and it was the man entering the ring and grabbing the microphone.

"I am going to fuck him." Lena spoke in a growl.

"LENA!"

"What? Tell me that he isn't hot." Lena questioned getting undressed.

"Who him?" I asked.

"Uhhhh yeah…his name is Wade Barrett." She said cheesing. "I'm gonna go shower-"

"I just bet you are."

_**From St. Louis, Missouri…Randy Orton!**_

I turn my head around almost in an exorcist like way as I saw the man I've been thinking about all day appear on the monitor before me. Damn he was sexy. I was watching his match and I believe I was a tad bit more focus on his match than Lena's. The way he moved exactly like a snake got my attention as well, his finisher, the way the camera catches his blue eyes, and the he look on his face after defeating his predtor… now I think I am going to need a shower.

After showering, Lena got dressed in a pair of white skinny jeans and a over sized yellow off the shoulder shirt with a pair of heels. While exiting the bathroom door, Lena smiled as she watched her best friend stare at the television. "See something you like?"

Erin smirks. "No."

"Sure your don't." Lena teased. "Come on I want you to meet my friend Evan he too cute."

"Okay, did you sleep with him?" Erin laughs.

"No, I really don't plan on too either. He's a great guy that I am not worthy of…I'll just brake his heart." Lena smiles thinking about Evan, he was too cute and too sweet for her. _Poor guy, he probably wouldn't even know what to do with Lena with if I gave him to chance to._

"Where's Jake, I saw him here a while ago?" Erin asks.

Lena searched the dressing room over with her green eyes before finally closing the door behind her. "He had to leave, he just came to drop by since him and I are on different brands."

"Awww….that was nice."

"Yeah…" The blonde places her Gucci sunglasses on before grabbing her Betsy Johnson luggage by its handle.

Erin stops Lena. "For real? That's how you're going to act? If you don't want to be with him let him go."

Lena rolls her eyes. "Drop it-"

"I'mma drop it alright, I'mma drop just like Jake is gonna drop you if you don't get it together." Erin

Moments later, the best friends arrived at the garage where the superstars rentals where located and Evan was waiting for there for them with the SUV back door open. He was wearing a white and black plaid shirt, black glasses with a pair of black jeans and tennis shoes.

"Evan this is Erin, Erin this is Evan, he like a brother I always wanted." Lena introduced them as someone caught her attention at the near by car. "Excuse me."

"Hi." He spoke.

"Hello. Your match was good." Erin says while helping him places her and Lena's bags into the SUV.

He smiles. "Thank you. It's nice to meet you, Lena's talked about you a lot."

"Oh, well I hope it was all good things."

Evan nods his head. "Yeah, of course. Did you want to ride shot gun?"

"Doesn't matter….What the hell is she doing?" Erin turns around to see Lena flirting with Nexus leader Wade Barrett. Erin shakes her head at the actions of her best friend. She also caught a glimpse of Evan's face, almost as if his heart was broken. "You okay?"

Evan smiles warmly at Erin. "Yeah, just thinking about something. I'll be in the car whenever you guys are ready." Making his way inside the SUV, Evan continues his focus on his friend Lena who was still in the presence of Wade Barrett. His face fell as the seductive and flirty looks Lena was giving Wade. He'd give anything to be in Jake, Randy, The Miz, and now Barretts shoes. This was more than a crush but he couldn't tell Lena that. She's a big deal…she is Lena Morgan. He didn't care about her wild partying ways or the dark Hollywood life style she use to live, he didn't care what anyone else said about her backstage, but he did care deeply about her. Seeing that he was "like a brother" Evan knew that dream of being in those men's shoes would never happen.


	4. Chapter 4

**OC's Lena Morgan/Ferrari & and Erin Daniels(her side of the story will be told in 1st person). The songs that are presented in this story are not owned by me or the fictional person that is portraying they own them. At the end of each chapter or the chapter that has music I will give the rightful artists.**

**xoxo**

* * *

**Chapter 4: I make them Good girls go bad**

"He's in love with you."

Lena raises a brow. "Who?"

"Evan." I said simply.

Lena chuckles while removing her clothing. "Yeah right. Were friends that's it.-"

"Lena honey, you didn't see the way he was looking at you. It was almost as if he wanted to _be_ Wade." I said climbing into the queen size bed of our hotel room.

Lena then begins to unpack her overnight items and places them on the nightstand. "No…naw. I don't think so."

I shrug my shoulders. "Okay."

"So I was thinking about visiting Smackdown tomorrow.-"

"That's good. Jake will be happy." I know their relationship issues is none of my business but Jake's a good guy. I do not want to go aginst my bestfriend but she's looking like the bad guy right now.

Lena makes a face. "Oh…well yeah… actually I was going to see Eve. Vince wants her to do a track and me being a Grammy Award winner I suppose it's my duty to write her a song."

Shaking my head...I give up. "Whatever. I'm doing to bed, I'm done bothering in your affairs."

"Good." Lena said applying her night cream. "Nite nite."

"Night hooker."

It was five in the morning the next day I woke up and I couldn't get back to sleep. I decide to go downstairs to check and see if breakfast was being serve. As I wait for the elevator, the door open to the most beautiful sight I've ever seen. Randy Orton. He was wearing a black track suit, with a black tank top showing underneath his jacket open, a pair sweats and a black baseball hat.

"Your gonna stand there or are you getting on the ride down?" His voice was deep and very enticing.

_Mmm what type of ride? _Great now I'm thinking like Lena. "I'm going down." I said stepping on.

"Me too." he smirks.

I'm not sure if it was me or did he just have a sexy and seductive tone all the time. Thinking about it I should have just replied to his question which sounded dirty anyway. Thank goodness I washed my face a brushed my teeth, tossing on a pair of yellow sweats and a fitted shirt was a good choice but I didn't fell sexy at all, but damn not a inch of make up. Grate so now he's gonna spot every blemish I got on my face. I felt his eyes on me again.

"So, Halle…I mean Erin?" He folds muscular arms his arms.

I cross my arms. "Yeah."

"You like being on the road so far?" Randy asks.

"So far it's okay, I mean its something I have to get use too, but I'm sure I'll get the hang of it." I was nervous and for some reason I was holding my breath.

He smiles. "Yeah, I believe you will."

As the elevator came to a stop, both Randy and I made our way to the hotel breakfast bar. As I began to reach a blue berry bagel, he touches my hand to stop me. I instantly felt a wave of shock through my body. His hands were soft but yet still felt powerfully strong. "You want to go get some real food? My treat."

"Breakfast date?" I asks raising a brow.

Randy smirks. "Maybe…Want to join me?"

Moments later, Randy and I made our way to the hotel restaurant. No one really was around, so the waitress took our order. He ordered a steak omelet with hash browns and orange juice. French toast with turkey bacon scramble eggs and OJ is what I ordered. We started at each other before he finally spoke.

"So what interested you in wrestling, like what made you want to work for WWE?" He asks.

"My best friend practically force me." I laugh. "But she's been a fan since we were little and it surreal that she's actually doing it. When we were growing up I didn't think she was serious."

Randy smiles. "Well she is…who's your best friend?"

"Morgan."

Randy raises a brow? "Huh?"

"Lena…Ferrari."

"Oh, I'm so use to calling her by another name. Inside joke…so that's your best friend huh?"

"Yeah." I said.

"How did that happen, you seem so…laid back." Randy says.

"Well…we went to the same school, all the way through high school. My dad was her father's lawyer and when he stop being his lawyer we still remained close. I've seen her at her worst and when she was just…." I could barley finish the statement. I'm pretty sure Randy knows about Lena's past. It wasn't my business to recall it. "So yeah, that's my besties."

Randy places his hands on the table and began to look into my eyes. "So, tell me about you. I assume you were born and raised in Hollywood?"

"Los Angeles to be exact, but I live in Chicago."

"Why?" He asks placing his cap on backwards.

"Because it's not as hectic. And I am too laid back for Los Angeles…not for me."

"So tell me something else." Randy said keeping his eyes on me. _This woman has the most beautiful eyes._

"Well I'm the only child. Ummmm I graduated from Howard University with a degree in Communications, Public Relations….and that's it."

Randy continues to look me into my eyes. "So, how would your boyfriend feel about traveling on the road."

"Don't have one-"

He leans over and touches my other hand. "Well that's good to know."

I felt myself beginning to ease up. "Oh it is huh?"

"Yeah."

"So how does your girlfriend feel about you flirting with a harmless new employee or having breakfast with them?"

"She doesn't because "girlfriend" doesn't exist."

HE SINGLE? I DON'T BELIEVE IT. "Your fine as hell how come you don't- I mean"

Grate, thinking out loud…nice going E. But Randy found this funny.

"Thank you, but don't worry about it. "girlfriend" I don't have. But I wouldn't mind having one."

There was a big silence until the waitress brought our food out. As we began to eat Randy gave me another stare. "I'm getting this good girl vibe from you."

"I am a good girl."

"Well…I make good girls go bad."

It was corny but I still feel in love with that line. "Oh yeah, well…who said that your going to get the opportunity Mr. Orton?"

The smirk that was placed on his handsome face was replaced with a smile. "Your gonna find out soon than later sweetheart."

* * *

"Fuck it." Lena spat closing the door to her hotel room and heading down the hallway. Erin wasn't answering her phone and neither was Jake which was odd for the both of them. Placing on a trucker hat and sunglasses, Lena heads to Jake's hotel; but she stop in her tracks to see the sight of John Cena walking towards her. _Oh grate_, the diva mumbles to herself.

"Didn't know whores were up this early." he mumbles walking past her.

"Yeah but horrible wrestlers and wanna be actors are." Lena spats back.

John turns quickly around on his heels and in two big steps, the former champion yanks the blonde around. "You got something to say to me whore?"

"I already did you juiced up freak now let me go." Lena hiss.

"Your worthless why are you here?" John spat at the female in front of him. Lena knew she wasn't liked but she saw total hate and despise in John's face and eyes.

"John seriously!" Just then John turn around to see Jake standing at the end of the hallway. "Let her go-"

"This has nothing to do with you-" John spat quickly as his grip tighten on Lena.

"That's my damn girl yes it does!" The Okalahoma native spat as he began to walk closer to his girlfriend.

John removes his grip from her toned arm and after letting Lana go, her hand came into contact with his face. "Punk ass." Before John could open his mouth to apologize to Jake, the former champion shoulder checked him. Jake turned around giving Cena a death glare.

"Next time I won't be so nice."

* * *

Full as a house, Randy and I walked back to the evaluator. I turned to him and smile. "Thank you for breakfast Randy."

"Your welcome. I enjoyed your company." Randy turns to me with a smile.

"Same here. Hopefully it will last longer…"

There was a slight moment of silence before I finally broke it. "Well see."

He leans up against the wall. "I hope so…see you around Erin Daniels."

"See you around too Randy Orton." My floor came up and before leaving him, I gave him a small smile and headed towards my room. He so gorgeous and the fact that he smelled that good in the morning was amazing. I made it to my room to find both Lena and Jake in the living room.

"Your glowing, either they had chocolate chip pancakes downstairs or you got a quickie in." Lana smirks.

"Oh shut up. Your jealous of my natural glow." I said sticking out my tongue. "Sorry I missed your call, my phone was on slinet."

Lana rolls her eyes. "Yeah…sure."

Jake laughs. "Yeah…you just missed it. Cena bump into Lena in the hallway-"

"Literally." Lana spat thinking about the incident.

I smirks. "What you do to piss him off?"

"Nothing. He's mad because I'm the same rank as him that's all…the little bitch."

Jake then kisses Lana on the cheek. "Baby I gotta go, your meeting me at the arena later?"

"Yeah, I gotta meet up with Eve before I do. McMahon wants me to write her a song and I need to hang out with the chick before I do. And speaking of music I haven't even got my single ready."

"You better hurry up with that before Vince kicks your ass." Jake said.

"I know I know." Lena kisses him. "Well get going don't want you to be late for whatever it is you gotta do. I'll be at the arena."

"I love you." Jake kisses her.

"Bye, Love you too babe." As Lena walks Jake to the door, the kiss one last time before parting ways.

"Later E."

I wave bye to Jake as Lana closes the door that she is now leaning on. She crosses her arms. "So…you want to tell me what was sooo important that you leave me out for breakfast and don't answer the phone?"

I took a small grape from the kitchen counter of our suite and walked pasted her. "I'll…never…tell…"

"Keeping secrets from your besties is not cool."

"I'm not." I was grining ear to ear but I did not want to jinks things yet with Randy. I am still getting to know him, besides if I tell this elary it might not work out. You know how you make a wish and blow the candles out on your birthday? "So what the plan for today?"

"I'm seeing Jake then going over some music with Eve. I gotta see what this chick has to offer besides big tits and a pretty face-"

"Well I seen her dance so if se can't sing-"

Lena smirks. "Yeah right...she can dance-"

"OMG Lena you think your the best at every fucking thing!" I threw a pillow at her ass. "Give the girl a brake."

"Hey, she's entering my world."

I gave her my serious face and corssed my arms. "So I guess you now know how the divas and wrestlers felt a few years ago?"

"Why are you always going aginst me?"

"I'm not, I'm telling you turth...stating what's there-"

Lena grabs her Besty Johnson laptop case along with her Gucci handbag. "Who in the hell asked you too." Slamming the door behind her, I knew I had made her upset. Which will happen a lot because I will be the road manger for a while.

* * *

A few hours later, Lena joined Jake backstage for the tapping of Smackdown. The two lovers made out in the locker room and also ate food inside of catering. Lena couldn't help but place a smile on her face while humming a song. Jake looks up with a warms smile on his face. "What you humming? It sounds a bit familiar."

Lena smirks. "A song…it's an old one but it's a classic that can never get old. "Fallin."

Jake chuckles. "I remember that one. You wrote it after we left Oklahoma City, right after we visited my family."

"Yeah, I always had feelings for you but I knew I feel in love with you. Like….it was like I was falling in love with you right there at that moment. Even when your dad and uncle got me into that dirty ass water to catch that huge ass catfish."

Jake laughs. "It was only a matter of time before they broke you into our country ways-"

"That's soooo not funny Jake. Who catches their dinner? I only read about that stuff in school." Lena spoke.

Jake just shrugs his shoulders. "Well that's how we do it in south baby."

Lena arches her brow. "Yeah I see, but I'm curious but I'm pretty sure you actually showed me….but you wanna disappear for a while and show me other things they do down south?"

Jake face couldn't help but turn red. He was use to Lena but flirty with him and all the above. After dating for two years he still wasn't use to the that or the fact that he's dating the same girl who his little sister use to walked around the house singing her songs. "Okay…let's go."

**_Mature content..._**

The two burst into the locker room shower kissing passionately while removing their most of their clothes. Jake was happy to see that his girlfriend was not wearing panties, sometimes he can just read her like a book, while other times it was impossible to tell what she was thinking. It took Lena by surprise to see Jack going right in for her clit.

"Mmmm." Lena moans. As Jake works her with his tongue and thumb. Lena finally manage to kicks off her leggings from one of her feet and places her leg over Jake's shoulder. As she began to grind on her lover's face, the speed the divas hips were increasing.

"So hot." She spoke while running her hands through his blonde hair. Jake knew that she was coming soon, he removed himself he wanted this the last for as long as possible. "Come here." He growls to the blonde diva in front of him. Lena willing did and grips his dick stroking it very slowly. "Lena." He moans.

She finally looks up with that sexual face of hers. "What? What is it baby?"

Jake could hardly get his answer out due to that fact that he was distracted by Lena not only pleasing him but herself as well. "What baby? You want my mouth on it?" Before Jake could reply. She took him whole into her mouth.

"Ahhhh FUCK!"

Lena was laughing a bit inside, knowing that his lisp didn't matter to her but it still sounded funny to hear him to cuss. "That it Lena….fuck."

Pumping inside of her mouth, Lena smirks to herself as she tightens the grip that her mouth has on Jack's hard member and slowly she removes her mouth from him. While kissing the tip. Jake pushed her on the title of the shower floor pretty hard but he didn't think twice of it. Lifting her left leg over his big shoulders, the former champion begin to pump inside of his girl without thinking twice.

"Ah…ah…..mmm Jake.-"

"I love you." Jake spoke breathlessly while pulling Lena up to him to meet his gaze.

"I….ahhh I love you baby." Wrapping her arms strongly around the former champion, the two starred into each other eyes and climaxed together. As the two superstars released their organism, Lena and Jake both feel to their side on the tile.

Finally catching his breath, Jake turns to look at her. "We could've got caught."

Smiling, the former Hollywood bad girl turns to him arching her brow. "Then we would have just kept going."

Making their way back to the actual locker room, Lena heard the vibration of her cell coming through her oversized Gucci handbag; as Jake showered she checked her phone.

**Wade: Can't wait to see you, give me call**.

Lena could do nothing but smirk. "How come every time you come around my London London bridge is coming down like...Londy Londy…." Laughing to herself, the diva exits the locker room. "Babe…I'm finna make a quick call be right back."

**Tanya: Stop it with spoilers already Jeeezzzzzzeeeee! Wont have a Mark fix up for a while for I guess your gonna just have to re read some stuff. Bingobaby: Yeah Evan did'nt have a change hopefully Lena changes her ways and sees that.**

**N/A: OMG I met Randy Orton at the mall and took a pic with him. I was soooo nervous, My bff didnt know who he was all she could say was "he cute." lol. My legs were all kinds of shaky. I scared as hell tho but he was nice I really didnt want to bother him cause it was his day off and he was with Sam :(...but I got my pic and soooo cannot wait to post another chapter with him. (sighs)**

**Also, check out Secrets of A Sex Addict by thatwwegirl236 and Say When by Melia-j**


	5. Chapter 5

** So the viper returns and along with two OC's Lena Morgan/Ferrari & and Erin Daniels(her side of the story will be told in 1st person and I might start having Lena in 1st pov too idk). The songs that are presented in this story are not owned by me or the fictional person that is portraying they own them. At the end of each chapter or the chapter that has music I will give the rightful artists. Thanks to the people who read and added this story on alert.**

**xoxo**

Chapter 5...Curious

I was bit nervous heading into Stephanie's office. Again it was another Raw show and tonight we were in still in Dallas, Texas. My hair was in big curls actually I decide to dye my hair a lighter brown; something to get use too but I'll grow into it though. I wore a black knee length off the shoulder dress and I must say it showed off my curves pretty good. I borrowed a pair of Lena's Dior sliver pumps to add highlight my fake diamond accessories and sterling sliver earrings. With my note pad in hand, I opened the door to her office. The billion dollar princess shot daggers at me.

"It's called knocking."She spat.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

She drops her pen on the desk. "Have a seat."

"Sure."

"Have you found a location yet for the after party and Fan Access for Summer Slam this year?" Stephanie questions as she leans back in her chair.

"Well I've checked with-"

"Yes or no?"

"I'm sorry. No I haven't."

"Okay, well Amanda is back from her vacation. You'll be working with her with assisting Wrestlemania this year, but still your assignment is finding venues for the Fan Access and SummerSlam after party."

The look she was giving me was very…uncomfortable. "Okay, sure."

"And, Amanda is actually here tonight so…that should keep you occupied."

"Occupied?" I asks arching a brow.

Stephanie placed a fake smile on her face. "Yeah. Erin this is a business, and I'm just looking out for the company. Whenever I see you I see more talking that working. Don't mess this up for yourself."

I didn't know wrather to slap her or keep my cool….I deiced to keep my cool and raising up from the chair. "Is that all?"

"Yup." Her eyes were completely glued to the screen. Closing the door behind me I rolled my eyes as hard as I could.

"You'll get use to it." I heard a voice say. I turn around to see The Game standing outside of Stephanie's door.

"What do you mean?" I asks him.

"I seen the look on your face. It's okay, I wont tell her." He smiles.

I lean up against the wall opposite of Hunter. "I caught your match at the house show this past weekend. You were grate."

"Thanks…you know I-"

"Paul…I knew I heard your voice. Would you come in, we have to still go over with paperwork." Stephanie didn't even acknowledge I was even standing there; here eyes were complete focused on Hunter.

"Nice see you again Hunter. Take care."

"You too Erin."

I couldn't help but blush bit, he remember my name. Walking towards Lena's dressing room, I couldn't stop thinking about the breakfast date Randy and I had. I was bit sad thinking about it because I haven't seen him since then. I bit on the inside of my cheek to keep from smiling in front of pass byers; didn't want to have other think that I was crazy. Before I reached Lena's door, I head a deep voice from inside. I knew that was a sign for me a step back and find either Amanda…or Randy.

* * *

Lena smiles at the tall dark and handsome man standing in front of her. "So…"

"So…" His voice rumbles. "It took a long time for us to finally meet up."

"Well, I was with someone and had a few house shows to do too. I am a very busy lady Mr. Barrett." Lena spoke while pushing her lips together.

"Now as in someone, you mean boyfriend." Barrett asks arching a brow on his handsome face and finally taking a seat beside the diva.

Lena runs her fingers through her blonde hair. "Actually, no. Jake and I are…complicated."

Wade shakes his head. "Please, no facebook relationship status dear." He smirks. "Complicated meaning?"

"Meaning…I really don't know. I still have feelings for him but…it's complicated." Lena eyes lowered which meant she was ready to end the conversation about her and Jake and get into some trouble with Wade.

Wade then takes Lena's chin softly into his hands. "So, if I were to kiss you right now-"

"It would make things even more complicated." The two shared a light chuckle.

"If I were to kiss you right now…you think your feelings for Jake would change?"

Lena arches her brow. "Your lips look very delicious, but feelings doesn't go away like that."

"After you kiss me I know your mind if gonna change-"

"Not only on screen but off your cocky-" Which turns me the hell on.

Wade replaces his smirk with a grin. "Come here and find out more." He whispers.

"Well before this happens...just wanna let you know it's going to more than a kiss Stu."

Their lips touch and Lena felt nothing but lust run through her vaines. Wade touch and kiss was powerful as well as demanding. His lips had a mind of their own and so did his hands which found their way from Lena's neck to her shoulder and finally gripping her firm ass. Wade felt her the former singer/songwriters tongue makes its way into his mouth; he felt fire through his body but he kept his cool…he was going to make her want him.

* * *

Randy smirks as he watches the female walk past him. He made himself go un notice backstage a lot; but tonight he deiced he wanted to have with Erin. Once she made her way past to Randy saw her figure. He couldn't believe how his eyes missed those curves, those wide but slender hips. He close his eyes thinking bout how good it feel to grip those hips of Erin while she rode his dick.

"You shouldn't be walking around here by yourself…something might get cha."

She turns around and greets the former champion with a smile. "Something…more like a viper you mean?"

"If you want me too." Randy then approaches her slowly. His eyes completely fixated on her. "Nice, I like your hair color."

Erin takes her hand playful twirls the end of her newly light brown hair and mixed with blonde highlights. "Thank you. So what…you standing around waiting for something-"

"Maybe you." Randy said without hesitation. "I really enjoyed your company at breakfast last week."

"Me too. I enjoyed your company as well." I couldn't help but smile.

He couldn't help but gaze his eyes again over her perfect figure; her breast had to be a D 40 to 38 at least. _I'll find out_. "So…we should do it again."

"Sure…but your busy I can understand if you pencil me in-"

Randy shakes his head. "No…nothing like that. Just say when, where…" He gazes at Erin's figure again. "And how…I'm there."

"Well…" Randy saw the blush on Erin's pretty face. He wanted her, and bad.

"Hey Randy we- whoa."

Randy rolls his eyes. "What Ted?"

"Let me guess this is Erin?" He grabs Erin by the hand and kisses it. "Nice to finally meet you."

"Finally?" She raises brow in question.

Ted and Randy exchanged looks. "Uh…yeah. I've been getting emails from you and Randy here said he met you and I just put two and two together. Besides you're a new pretty face so…."

Her eyes lands on Randy. "Oh…okay then. Well it was nice meeting you Ted, and see you around Randy-"

"I hope so." He smiles...he didn't smirk Randy actually smile.

* * *

"Stephanie come on she was not trying to make the moves on Paul…No I don't know her nor have I met her but…hell you think everyone is after Paul. He's single now what do you expect?…come in!"

I walked into the office of Amanda Flair. She was the head PR for the WWE and even had WWE superstars as clients. She invited me into her office with a wave of her hand. She was a blonde, dress to kill, I think her and Lena could be the best shopping buddies. Amanda then hangs up her phone and places a smile on her face.

"So Erin welcome to the WWE."

"Thank you." She seems nice so far.

"Your best friends with Lena I understand?" Amanda asks giving me her undivied attention.

"Yeah."

A smile came over her face "Cool, I love her music."

Okay… "Cool, I'll be sure to tell her."

She smiles. "Grate. Well forget what Stephanie gave you. I will handle that; Just make sure your there for wrestlemaina weekend and be sure to assist me with, whatever. Basically everything is done for Wrestlemania but if there is something PR related then you will be needed."

"Ok, I understand."

"But I will need a location for the Summerslam after party-"

"Actually, I do have a location and the Roosvelte Hotel in Los Angeles, and I also have Jermaine Durpi to play a few tracks during the party."

Amanda face brighten. "Very good, be sure to send me a press release."

A smile spread across my lips. I think I am going to like working under Amanda.

* * *

I arrived at Lena's locker room by the time the show was over with. She was getting dressed when I walked in.

"Hey."

"Hey stranger where you been?"

I closed and locked the door behinde me. "Work and you?"

"Work, you see my match?" Lena asks me spraying on her Vera Wang princess perfume that I bought her for Christmas. I really didnt know what to get her because she has and can get everything.

"No, but I'll catch it later."

Lena arches a brow. "Okay spill it. You got a look like your...your in love or something who you crushing on Erin?"

"No one, it's nothing really, I can't he happy damn!"

Lena laughs. "Bitch shut the hell tell and spit it out."

"Randy, I think we ...were getting to know eachother. " Lena showed no fascail expression. "What?"

"Nothing, you'll find out for yourself. Because your the type of person who can be warned-"

"And I suppose you are?" I said crossing my arms. "What is it?"

Lena began to zip her bags on her Besty Johnson luaggage. "He's bad news that's all I heard-"

"Did you guys really hook up?"

Lena nods her head no. "It wasn't serious. Look just be careful. No one really went into detail about him all they said was that Orton was bad news."

"Okay so when yall was hookin up you didnt ask him anything about that?"

"Hell no I was finna get off...didn't want to ruin the mood." She kisses me on cheek."Come one get your stuff."

"I'm meeting with Amanda, I'll catch up."

"Okay. Call me when your on your way."

"Alright. Later." I watched my best friend leave before going off back with Amanda. The superstars had to fly to another city but I really didn't have to go I just wanted to because of Lena and to run into Orton again. What was so bad he seems like a good guy. _That's the key word Erin...seems._ Yeah but he looks sooo damn good. _Looks can be deceviceing._ Okay I need to star waling before someone thinks I'm crazy. But Lena has me curious now...

**Sorry if I havent updated in a while, Finals and I havent had the internet in about a week sooooo yeah I'm back on my game. Hope you guys like the new chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

** So the viper returns and along with two OC's Lena Morgan/Ferrari & and Erin Daniels(her side of the story will be told in 1st person and I might start having Lena in 1st pov too idk). The songs that are presented in this story are not owned by me or the fictional person that is portraying they own them. At the end of each chapter or the chapter that has music I will give the rightful artists. Thanks to the people who read and added this story on alert.**

**xoxo**

**Chapter 6: Making friends**

After Raw was over, a meeting was held with Stephanie Amanda, and a few other people who's name I had forgot that fast. I knew Lena was blowing up my cell with texts and calls, she was going to be upset at the fact that I was not going to be able to go on the road with her but I'm pretty sure she can keep herself busy with someone who's not Jake. I shake my head at the thought of her not treating him right. It was a shame. "Lena, this Erin, look I'm going to be at headquaters for a while, they didn't say how long I'm going to be off the road. So I guess I see when I see boo...later."

"Hey Erin, I'll walk out with you."

I turn to see Amanda and I stop. "Okay." I watch as she carried her Louis Vutton Duffle bag. Yeah her and Lena will get along.

"I know that meeting was boring as hell." She laughs.

"Yeah but I was awoke so..."

"Yeah." As we reached the garage, I notice there was still a handful of wrestlers that had not left the arena yet. I instantly began to look for Randy.

"Where are you park?" I asked her.

Amanda's face lit up. "Right there where my fiancee` is standing..."Hey babe I'm here!"

"ABOUT DAMN TIME!" He yells playfully. He takes her bags after placing a gentle kiss on the lips. "I missed you, that meeting seem like it took years."

Amanda rolls her eyes. "Whatever. Hey babe, have you met Erin Daniles? She's my coordinator-"

"Bascaily she does shit that you dont want too?" He smirks and his dimples appears on his handsome, extended his hand. "John, nice to meet you Erin."

"Nice to meet you John." I watched as John had that same look in his eye that Hunter and Ted had. Gazing at me, but it went unotice to Amanda. "Well, I'll see you at the office Amanda. Nice to meet you John."

"Okay honey. Make sure you call me when your plane lands."

After closing the door for Amanda, John looks at me. "Nice to meet you too."

Being the dork that I am I waved to both of them by walking towards my car not giving into John flirting with me. After placing my duffle bag into my rental car's trunk I lazily made my way inside of the driver's side of my car. I was startled at the tap on my window. I saw a famlair smlie. "Hey."

"Hey Erin, how are you."

'Exuashted, but good. Did you need anything."

Yeah actually I do. "Ummmm no, I just wanted to know that a pretty lady like yourself got home okay."

Awww" Thanks that was nice of you Hunter."

"Well...I try."

"Okay, well it was nice seeing you again."

He smlies. "Your wlecome, it was nice seeing you again too."

I kept my eyes on him until he was out in clear view thank God I didn't hit anyone. The entire drive to the airport was slinet only with the sound of my bestfriend playing through my Ipod. It was a oldie but a classic and a number one hit for her _Running on on_

_Time is running out, were about enter the first round_

_I can't make up my mind because of you _

_I'm jaded and costantly debating on this thing called love...with you_

_(Running on me) I can't help the way I fell I cannot choose_

_(Running on me) I know your not my past but I don't wannna loose you_

_(Running one me) I'm going make my choice soon I can't say that I don't love you too... cause I do_

For some reason, Randy came to mid when this song came on. I hope that isn't a sign. "Erin your thinking way too fast. He's just really flirty nothing serious." _You say that now, but in due time your going to be sreaming his name insetead of thinking about it_. I shook my head...man i need to get laid.

* * *

Evan watched as Lena wrote on a notepad in front her. Anything that she did fascinated, him too bad it went unnotice. "What your working on?"

"This song for Eve."

"Didn't know she could sing." Evan mumbles.

"Yeah, get her in the studio with some auto tune...and other things...we got our new one hit wonder." Lena finally had enough of writing up words for Eve to sing a nice tune to. She wasn't inspried, maybe she had to hang out with the girl so she can get some inspriation or something, but right now Lena wasn't feeling it. She looks up to see Evan staring right at her with that goregous smile of his. She always thought he was cute but he wasn't her type. Whatever the hell that was. "What?" She playfully spat.

"Nothing, just...was admiring you thats all."

Lena chuckles. "Why me? I am a bad girl."

Evan smile grew brighter. "No, your awesome girl. Great performer in and out of the ring. Hell you can even act too."

"You such a good friend." Lena winks at him.

"Yeah...a friend." Evan face fell.

Lena then remembered the conversation she had with Erin. Lena shook her head at the thought, she couldn't bare the thought of entering a relationship with Evan then hurting him in the end. And that will not only make Lena public emeny number one but the bigges WWE slut in the industry. Lena gave him a warm smile. "Yeah...friends. Good night Evan."

"...Night Lena."

* * *

**Weeks later...**

"Hunter, are serious your too old to get at her."

Hunter shakes his head at the words his bestfriend Shawn Michales. "I'm not trying to do anything she's nice girl-"

"And nice to look at-"

"Shut up, I just want to get to know her." Hunter explained.

"So you made it your duty to just show up at her office when you have time off the road." Shawn chuckles.

Hunter rolls his eyes at the comment Shawn made. "You know, Connecticut is my home. My kids live here."

"Yeah and oddly the she works there. She's what? 25-"

"Whatever look I gotta go."

"Yeah...sure. Make sure you dont be on the pedifile list."

"Shut up." Hunter laughs, he knew he could always count on Shawn for laugh. He knock gently on the door. "Come in." Erin's voice spoke through the other side of the door. Hunter opens the door to see Erin typing on her Mac desktop computer. He admit her office was nice. Nice view of downtown Stamdford, the walls was painted with white but had pictures of the latest issused magazines for WWE. Her smlie brighten with the sight of Hunter and what he was carrying in his hand.

"Is that a Mocha Frappuccino?"

Hunter smiles. "Yes it is."

"Thank you. It's about 300 something calories but I need this." Erin took three long sips. "Ah...I love it. You know you gotta stop bringing me this stuff all the time. I dont want to get fat."

Hunter smirks. "Please, you'll still look good too me. Besides, I don't think you'll let that happend." He points to the elliptical machine that was place in the corner window

"Yeah I guess so, I'm always sitting down don't want anything to form that hasn't been there before."

Hunter nods at her statement. She'd changed her hair again from big curls to a part in the middle with only a few waves. The way Erin's soft pink button down shirt hugs her upper body tightly along with the black high waist skirt that also hugs her plump ass and slender waist. Hunter bit the inside bottom part of his lip, she was thick in all the right places. His hazel eyes finally gazed on the beautiful woman in front of him laughing. "What are you giggling about?"

"IM Randy, he so silly." Erin giggled.

Hunter's face instantly was turned up his nose at the sound of Randy's name. Its been weeks that Hunter has been visiting Erin and also in the same process it looks like Randy has been too...via the web. "What?"

"What?"

"Hunter don't play your making that face you always do when I say anything bout Randy. What yall beefing?"

"No I just don't care for him." Hunter attempt to play it off. "You just don't need to be around him he's trouble-"

Erin shook her head. "I been hearing that for a while it's getting old. He hasn't show me any sign of that so what's the big deal. What makes the viper Randy Orton such a bad guy?"

Before Hunter could answer there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Ms. Daniles?"

Erin eyes widen at the sight of a dozen pair of red roses the delivary man was carrying. "Yes that's me."

"Sign here please."

"Thank you." Erin inhale the roses, they smelled beyond wonderful. She liked flowers but was just surprise to see who sent them. She began to search through the flowers for some card.

"Who's it from?" Hunter wondered.

"I hope this makes your day go by faster, I miss seeing your pretty face, here's to new friends...Randy...Awww." Erin held the card close to her heart.

Hunter rolls his eyes. _If you wanted to beat Randy at wining Erin's affections, then you better play the game fast._

Erin playfully slaps Hunter on is strong shoulder with the card. "See told you...he's a sweet...just like candy."

"Yeah candy can also rot your teeth."

_Whoa ompetition for the Game...looks like the Viper came out of his pit to play the Game._

**Running on me was something i made up. Sorry if it sucked but im not a song writer at all. Hope you guys review and read. Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**OC's Lena Morgan/Ferrari & and Erin Daniels(her side of the story will be told in 1st person and I might start having Lena in 1st pov too idk). The songs that are presented in this story are not owned by me or the fictional person that is portraying they own them. At the end of each chapter or the chapter that has music I will give the rightful artists. Thanks to the people who read and added this story on alert.**

**xoxo**

**Chapter 7: Questions? (Wrestlemania Weekend) **

Lena P.O.V.

_I been needin' a girls night out_  
_I got nothin' but hand-me-down's_  
_I need a quick fix _  
_To make these clothes hotter_  
_No matter what it is _  
_A girls gotta_  
_The pedicure_  
_White tip french_  
_(french)_  
_Legs don't make no sense_  
_(sense)_  
_Not rich _  
_But I bought a diamond anklet_  
_Keep it on_  
_It goes with my outfit_  
_Hey_

Wrestlemania weekend was almost here and Vince wanted to hear what I have for both myself and Eve. From listing to the track I had wrote and produce a number one hit for Eve as far as me...I got shit. I don't have anything for myself which star magazine would find a surprise due to the fact that many had said that I am selfish bitch.

_Hey let's go_  
_If they're not too high_  
_Too low_  
_I'll take them home_  
_In purple, red, or gold_  
_Cuz I know them boys_  
_They like_  
_Those open toes_

I guess your wondering how in the hell this song happend. Eve and I went shopping along with Mickie and just so happen Even and I picked up the same pair of Gucci gold strap heels open toe pumps. And hour later...BAM there it was.

_Jeans all black_  
_Hair slicked back_  
_Baseball cap_  
_Still cute in my open toes_  
_Mini skirt_  
_Feet don't hurt_  
_Just a flirt_  
_Too cute in my open toes_  
_Work or play_  
_Night or day_  
_Do my thing_  
_Too cute in my open toes_  
_Never too many open toes_  
_A girl needs plenty open toes_

I honestly do not remember how I how manage to do 3 to 5 projects in one day when I was just a singer, oh yeah pills and coke. Well I'm sober now so I guess red bull and 5 hours replaced the drugs. "Okay Eve, this is a hit. Rather or not Rollingstone magazine hears it." I said to myself out loud pressing the send button on my laptop and sending straight to Vince via email. For some reason he can't upload it, I sent a back up through Stephanie, and to save my ass "just in case" I burned a copy on a cd and downloaded to my Ipod. I exhaled loudly I was tired and uninspried to write a song, which is kind of bad because my "boyfriend" was all the inspiration I need right? I decied to IM my bestfriend, I miss the hell out of her.

**LenaSTAR**: What are you doing?

**ErinD**: Working...DUH.

**LenaSTAR**: Shut up. I miss you girl when are you coming back on the road?

**ErinD**: Wrestlemanina weekend

**LenaSTAR**: That's hella from now. But I guess I can wait still, I'm going to be super busy anyway working on my song

**ErinD**: You still haven't gotten that shit done for Vince? Aren't you suppose to be performing that on THAT WEEKEND?

**LenaSTAR**: Yeah...but I have been training and working on Eve's stuff.

**ErinD**: Get it together honey. Write about Jake.

**LenaSTAR**: I do and I did...right now I don't feel like it.

**ErinD**: OMG

**LenaSTAR**: WHAT I DON'T! Besides I should write bout YOU slut. Playing the game and having the Viper as well... what a meal.

**ErinD:** Hunter is a friend and Randy well I don't know how he feels about me yet.

**LenaSTAR**: He sent yo flowers E...he likes you. And as far as for H well...I don't know I think he's trying to get over Stephanie as much as he can.

**ErinD**:...What? They were together?

**LenaStar:** Uhhhhh yeah actually married.

She didn't reply for a while, maybe she had to let the though regsiter. I had to laugh, Erin could be so clueless sometimes. I cut my eyes to the figure standing down near the hallway, I bit my bottom lip and lowered my eyes on my prey...Wade Barrett.

"Hello."

"Hey, how are you dear?" He spoke with a smirk on is handsome face.

"Nothing much, just watching you from down the hall."

He leans aginst the wall. "Ah yeah?"

"Yeah."

"You got me on your radar or something?"

I look at him up and down while licks my lips. "Yeah...I do actually. I got my eye on you." Wade and I have been hooking up for a while and its never lead to anything serious...yet. Yeah...I gotta get me some of that English Muffin. I look down at my computer monitor to hear the beeps which was Erin replying back to me.

**LenaSTAR:** My bad something came up TTYL. ..._has now signed off_

I think I just found my new inspiriation for my song, now it's time to add the lyrics to them.

* * *

Erin P.O.V.

I manged to gather everything up and ready to go for Wrestlemania I sent emails out to superstars and headquaters on the plan mostly Amanada, and I put together. I arrived in Houston, Texas a few days before Wrestlemania weekend; from what I heard that this was the biggest show presented for the WWE and the weekend was crazier than ever.

"Hello?" I smile from to ear already knowing who it was on the other end.

"Hi goregous."

The deep rumble of Randy's voice sent a shiver down my spine. "Hey Orton. Ready for Mania?"

"Sure am. But I am ready to see you though... live and in person." He spoke.

It's been months and a few days since Randy and I saw eachother in person before the company shipped me off to headquaters. "Yeah, I can't wait to see you eaither."

"Cool." He paused. "I'll stop by and see you after the supershow. Is that cool?"

"Yeah, of course. I should be done with everything buy then."

"Grate. I'll see you later goregous."

Trying so hard not to smile too hard, I bit my bottom lip. "...Bye Orton." I stop walking and locked eyes on my cell and the time...it was still going. After a minute pass he finally hung up and so did I. As I press end button to close the screen down, I felt butter files in my stomach. Ugh, this was too much. I was excited more than ever to see him now. I quickly change to into black blazer and black leather flat knee high boots with a pair of distress jeans and a plane white tank. Pearls and diamonds were placed around my neck and I really didn't feel like doingmuch to my hair so pulled it back into a ponytail and went on my way to the fan Axxcess. I only been in Texas for three hours and already I'm straight to work. The buzz of my cell starlted me. It was Stephaine.

"Hey Stephanie I just arrived in Houston a few hours ago and I am on my way to the-"

"Well you need to hurry up." Was she said, and ended the phone conversation. I then thought about Hunter, had his ex had known that he'd been spending a lot of time with me at headquaters? Nothing serious, were just friends. I hope she dosent, and if she dose, I might have a lot of explaing to do.

_Hours later..._

I met Randy as plan, I didn't want to be late so I decied to keep this same outfit on from the meeting I had, and along with other things I had to do. We met up in the hotel lobby and man was he a sight to see in a pair of jeans and a bule button up shrit, I mean it was casual but he looked damn good.

"This is for you." He handed me a single white rose. "Come here."

"Thank you." I hug him tightly and as he wrapped his arms around me, I couldn't help take in his smell...soo good. "How was the show?"

"Good. And your day?" He asks.

"Good. Where are we going?"

Randy shurgs his shoulder. "Not sure, Mark told me about this restuarnt not far from here, you like Iltain?"

"I love it, although soul food is number one on my list."

Randy smirks. "Oh yea, you cook?"

"I can throw down, your gonna have to try it."

"Can't wait."

As we dine in, we got more caught up with eachother. I didn't want to upset Randy but I had to ask. "So I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Everyone is telling me to stay away from you...why?"

He arches a brow. "Who...Paul?"

I shly look down at the table then back him. "I don't want to start anything Randy-"

"No, your fine." He shruggs his shoulder. "Hunter and I have a past that isnt pretty but I did some things in past I'm not proud of and that was my past." His eyes rose up to meet mine and the flash on his face lit up. "I'm looking foward to the future...speaking of which I have something to ask you and I hope you don't say no."

_Now I am nervous_. "Sure. What is it?"

_Questions seem to be answered but is Randy hinding more?_

* * *

**A/N: Tanya**: Oh I can see into the future and ...your just gonna have to keep reading. (EVIL LAUGH) You know I love you girl.

_Open toes_ by Katherine McPhee.

Be sure to check out _"Face your truth,Let it go"_ By my new buddy DenyingThe Truth.


	8. Chapter 8

**OC's Lena Morgan/Ferrari & and Erin Daniels(her side of the story will be told in 1st person and I might start having Lena in 1st pov too idk). The songs that are presented in this story are not owned by me or the fictional person that is portraying they own them. At the end of each chapter or the chapter that has music I will give the rightful artists. Thanks to the people who read and added this story on alert.**

**xoxo**

**Happy Hoildays everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: This funny feeling (Wrestlemania Weekend) **

Hunter, and Shawn walked along the through the halls of the hotel to locate the gym. An elary AM work was just what theye both needed before heading off to train for thier match this Sunday night. Shawn notice Hunter was in a not so talktive mood. "So what's with you? The daycare stop letting you in to flirt?"

Hunter places a sly smirk on his face. "Naw, not that. I know she was with Orton."

"Okay, so what. Have you told her?-"

Hunter grabs the dumbell. "He's charmed her already. Besdies, Erin seems like the type of girl that "If I didn't see it it dosen't exsit" type. I been hanging with her for months now, I can read her like a book."

Shawn made a face. "Oh wow Hunter."

"What?-"

Shawn shakes his head. "Nothing, so what. You like her or your just trying to get over Stephanie. Because you were in love."

Hunter kept his strong face while lifting the dumbells, Shawn hit a soft spot. Stephanie was his life, his love. Really, her didn't a shit what anyone said. Yeah it was fuck up how he left Joanie for her but he fell in love with Stehpanie by accident. And at one piont, she shared the same feelings ;but along the road, there was something that couldn't be repair... trust, and as much he tired to ignore what his ex-wife has did on the road behind his back he gave her a chance. And once they started a family...things got worse. Papers were served and that was the end. Hunter's thoughts then wondered back to that day.

_"So this is it? that's how you want it done Stephanie?"_

_"Paul, I swear, if you come any close I will take Murphy and Rose away from you. Sign the papers."_

_"What happen to for better or for worse?" Hunter pleaded._

_Stephanie's face fell. "...This is beyoned worse Paul." Tears began to trail down her face. She was tired of yelling, screaming. "This is hell...I don't want this."_

_Paul couldn't quit figure out what Stephanie meant. Hell? He gave her everything she wanted, although she was his bosses daughter she already had everything she ever wanted...but Hunter couldn't give it to her. So with a long pause and brain costanly thinking..."Is this really what you want for our family? For us?"_

_"Sign the papers Paul...please." Stephanie spoke without any hestiation along with her back turned ._

"I still have love for Stephanie only because she's the mother of my girls. But-"

"Answer my question...are you trying to get over Stephanie or do you really like Erin?"

Hunter didn't have a answer for his best friend. There was no reply. Shawn smirks as he began to press the button on the treadmill. "That's what I thought."

* * *

Lena's P.O.V.

Just came back from gym and now going to rehserhal with Eve, then I'm going to go over a match with Mickie. Been up since 5:30 I am more than tired. "Oh grate doucebag at straight ahead." It was John Cena.

"Lena, good morning." he spoke in a sarcastic tone. "Had some botox done or better yet did you have a line a coke for breakfast?. How about this for a title "Former singer relapses."

"Look you pump steriod asshole. I know who I was I dont need you to remind me of my past. Speaking of which didn't know you could read... thmubs up."

John begans to walk up to Lena. "All Jake need is proof. Sooner or later your gonna get treated for what you really are. Not a wrestler, not a singer...a coke whore slut."

I couldn't do nothing but smirk at this dickface jerk. "Your mad because I haven't fucked you." Walking away I felt his eyes on me. As I went to my hotel room to shower and change colthes. Which was a bad idea seeing that I had to get sweaty all over again anyway. I sreach through Jakes' duffle bag for my charger. "What he hell is this?" Jake left his phone which has been blowing up with messages from his mother and Kara. _Who the hell is that?_ I decied to call back but I would be in a deeper whole than I already am with our relationship. "Forget it, I'm not gonna cause anymore drama." _But I am for sure gonna find out who the hell Kara is._

* * *

Erin's P.O.V.

All these damn dresses didn't work. I sreach through my closets and all of Lena's stuff as well. "What about this dress?" Lena helds up a white long sleeve white mid-thigh dress. "Yes!"

"Stella sent it to me but you can have it." Lena spoke still looking for something to wear, the dress was from Stella McCarthy. Lena didn't like to name drop but from being around her all my life I knew who she was talking about. Lena then hands me a pair of gold Parda plantfrom pumps that completed my outfit. "I know. I am a life saver." She spoke while smiling at me in her white lace bra and boycut thong shorts.

I arched a brow at her. "Ummm aren't you suppose to be getting dress?"

"Yeah, trust me E, I will be there and on time. Eve will be performing the song I wrote and produce for her." She said with her eyes fixaed on a teal dress on strap dress.

"But, your still standing here in your bra and panites because?" I asked her.

"I don't know." Lena gave me no eyes was wrong, and I knew it. Her eyes were then focus on another dress by Stella that was a bubble gum pink off the shoulder number.

"Were going to the freakin Hall of Fame Ceromany which starts in like a few hours...like come on Lena."

She smirks at me. "I know and will be there."

The knock on the door startled us both. I kicked off my heels doing so, I open the door and a smlie dance on my face as I saw the person on the other side. "Hunter hey."

"Hi, wow you look goregous."

I couldn't help but smlie. "You do as well. Very much an upgrade from your trunks." His blonde hair was smooth back into a neat ponytail wearing a grey and sky blue dress shrit and matching gray tie.

He smirks. "Yeah well...so I can here to ask you-and it maybe too late but I wanted to know -well if you wouldn't mind." Oh wow...was I making him nervous? "Would you mind being my date for tonight?"

"Well Hunter, I wouldn't mind but it's-"

"She's already taken."

Oh shit...Hunter didn't have to make it clear that he disliked Randy- and Randy made it well known that he liked to get under Hunter's skin. But I lost focus watching Randy leaning up against the wall wearing black from head to toe. No tie, he wore his dress shirt two buttons open holding a single white rose. I steped out of my daydreaming for Randy and stood in between to two men, I could tell by the expression on Hunter's face he was a few moments away from slaping the cocky grin Randy had on his handsome face. "Thank you." I said to Randy.

He kisses my hand. "Your welcome."

I quickly turn to Hunter. "Sorry Hunter, I am going with Randy he asked me lastnight."

He finally takes his glare from Randy. "Sure he did. But I will see you there, enjoy yourslef tonight Erin." He places a small kiss on my chick.

"I will and you too."

For some reason, I felt bad as I watched Hunter walk down the hallways of the hotel alone. Then Randy's hand were placed on my shoulder. "Are you Randy?"

I turn to him and gave him a weak smile. "Sure. I'm going to check up on Lena and I'll be right down." I walk in to see Lena inside of the bathroom aurging on her cell.

"So what, JAKE THAT WAS YEARS AGO. WHY ARE YOU WITH ME THEN IF YOU DON'T TRUST ME...WHO THE FUCK IS KARA?"

I don't know what it was, but a had a funny feeling inside of my gut, I'm not sure if thoes were the butterfiles that Randy placeD there or there was about to be some drama added into the mix.

_UH-OH Lena remeber the saying "what goes around comes around" better be prepared to take on the pain. Erin, you seem to be stuck between a rock and a hard places...or bette yet two handsome men with rock hard bodies..._


	9. Chapter 9

**OC's Lena Morgan/Ferrari & and Erin Daniels(her side of the story will be told in 1st person and I might start having Lena in 1st pov too idk). The songs that are presented in this story are not owned by me or the fictional person that is portraying they own them. At the end of each chapter or the chapter that has music I will give the rightful artists. Thanks to the people who read and added this story on alert.**

**xoxo**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Let's have a sleepover (Wrestlemania Weekend) **

I exit the limo with Randy arm and arm, along with Lena following close behind us holding Jake's hand. I guess the two settled thier differances. In the mean time, I was gushing over Randy. With our arms locked together, Randy and I went through the red carpet routine by doing the step and repeat, letting him ask questions and also answering a few of my own I mean I am a PR.

"Are we done here?" He asks me.

I nod my head yes and we entered the building for the Hall of Fame ceremony. Before we took our seats, three throws behind the top poeple in the comapany we conversated and Randy introduce me to a few more people and superstars who I haven't met yet. Amanda then gently took me by the arm. "Excuse me but I need her for a moment."

I watches Randy smile down at me. "Sure, but don't be too long."

"I didn't know you and my bestfriend were getting it on-"

My mouth instantly drops. "No, please... Amanda were just friends."

"I've know him since we were little. I can tell he digs you and above all else; I am a female and I can tell you like him too. You can't fool me with that MAC foundation your blushing."

I couldn't help but giggle. In the past few weeks hell months I've known Randy he's made me feel more than welcome to the company and nothing but sweet as well. But on the other hand I was still wondering what was up with him and why him and Hunter couldn't get along. "I need to ask you something."

Amanda places her wine glass down on the table. "What's up?"

"Randy, how come everyone says to stay away from him?"

"Did you ask him?" She spoke in a simple tone.

I think so. "I think so, be he probably flirted with me and made me forget." I laugh lightly.

"Well I think you should ask him again or wait until he's comfortable enough to tell you. It's not my place to discuss my bestfriends demons that he use to have. Despite that, he's a great guy. And don't worry what these people think or say about _YOUR man_..."

I kind of like the sound of that..._my man._ Amanda and I conversated until it was time for us to take our seats. I did'nt take my eyes away from the Viper until I head a familiar laugh on the otherside of the room. Hunter. He was talking to another guy, I think it was Shawn Micheals and his wife and another wrestler who's name I forgot. Post it, remeber peoples name even if its their ring names. My brown eyes then locked with Hunters. I gave him a weak smile and return he did the same.

"Let's take our seat shall we goregous?" Randy's deep voice sent a chill down my spine.

I turned my attention to Randy. "Sure."

* * *

Hunter watched as Randy placed a kiss on Erin's cheeck and disappeared into the seating area for the Hall of Fame cermony. _That little shit_.

"Was that her?" Shawn asks leaning towards Hunter.

"Yeah."

"She's a goregous little thing huh?" Shawn smiles.

Hunter nods his head at agreement with him. "Sure is." _She's beyond goregous._

* * *

Meanwhile back inside, I could still feel that funny feeling inside of me. Nervous? Scared? I had no idea. I paid close to attention to my girl Lena who was sitting next to me. Jake on her right and Randy on my left. Lena watched Eve during her opening performance with pure intensity.

"So far she's pretty good." I said to her. No reply, she was in her zone. So I let her be.

Randy then leans over and places a small kiss on my cheek. "Hey."

"Hi."

"Is there something going on between you and Paul-well Hunter."

"No." I said simply.

Randy caress my arm. "Oh, you two seem...close."

"Well he did keep me company while I was at the headquaters and he lives there so whenever he came home, he'd stop by." Where was he going with this? "Why?"

"No reason, I think he has a thing for you. I mean I can't blame him your beautiful Erin."

I could feel the heat inside of my face rasing. "Oh...Randy stop."

"You are...and I just wanted to know if there was anything going on with you two because I don't like to share."

I couldn't help but giggle lightly. "Well excuse me."

He leans in close and his smirk came into a full grin. "Your excuse."

* * *

After the Hall of Fame ceremony, everyone eaither went back to thier hotel to get rest or went out. Evan's mission was to look for Lena, and he found her.

"Where's Jake going?" He asks but not really giving a damn.

"Back to the hotel to get some rest I guess. He dosen't want to go out with me and Erin's with Randy doing I don't know what-"

"Wait? She's with Orton?"

Lena's nods her head yes. "So it looks like its just me and you. Feel like being my driver?"

Evan laughs. "Whatever, let's go."

...

Five patron shots later Lena was tipsy and Evan along with Mickie watched her on the dance floor of the Houston nightclub. "Get a few more in her and she'll be yours." Mickie joked with him.

"I wouldn't want her drunk." Evan spoke in a low tone, but Mickie heard him.

"Look, go tell her."

"It wouldn't work, besides she told me that I'm the "brother" type. Evan shakes his head. Mickie just places an arm around him.

"Sometimes, thoes are the type of guys that women need in their life."

* * *

Lena POV

AND WE HAVE LENA MORGAN IN THE HOUSE WHAT'S UP BABY GIRL THIS ONE IS FOR YOU!

_You're standing at the door_  
_I'm falling to the floor_  
_You look even better than you did before_  
_I'm staring at my feet_  
_Wondering if I can do this_  
_It's been a while but I couldn't forget you_

I love this song, although I was junkie when I put this out but you can't deny the hits I made sober or high. I loved this song, I was into partying a lot and the beat itslef just made me go nuts when I was recording it. I still get this weird feeling when I hear my songs on the radio,or on in the clubs-hold on her comes the bridge.

_Just a little look has got me feeling things_  
_Just a little touch has got me seeing things_  
_Just a little taste has got me off the chains_  
_Doing things that I don't want to_

And there he was, there he stood on the other side of the dance floor. Wade Barrett...or Stu whatever the hell I call him. Dressed in black from head to toe and his hair not as smooth down as it usually is, he looked damn good.

_Do it like you do it to me (I'm burning up)_  
_Do it like you do it to me (it's not enough)_  
_Do it like you do it to me just open up_  
_Don't you know how much I want you_

We locked eyes on eachother and yes moments later he began walking towards me. "Hello."

"Hello there." I pulled him close to me. "Care to dance."

_We're sitting real close and I can feel your breath_  
_I wanna touch your hand but I lay back_  
_'cause you know this thing could spiral in the night_  
_I've changed my mind I'm ready for you this time_

We began to dance real close. I knew poeple were watching us but I didn't care, I lean into the handsome englisman closer. "Are you ready for me this time?"

Stu had a confuse fascail expression on his face. "What are you talking about Lena."

"How about I show you.

* * *

Later on that night, Randy and I came up to his hotel suite. It was nice and very classy. Such an upgrade from Lena's and I room. You'd think she'd be staying in the five star hotel with only the best suites or penthouse lofts that the hotel had to offer...well not anymore. Lena wanted her wreslting career to be as low key and laid back as possible. I turn my attention to Randy as he changed from his all black dress attire to a white tank top and a pair of Jordan track sweat pants. I felt a tingle between my legs as I gawk at the tattoos on his arms, I had to instanly corss my legs but that only made it wrose.

"Did you want to change into something more comfortable?" He asks me.

"No actually I need to get going."

He nods his head. "Sure, I'll take you back to the hotel."

"OK-" I was cut off my the ringer of my cell. I received a new text.

Lena:I got me some vcpmany so tell jakey im wit Even.

_Okay so not only she's going to cheat on Jake again with who knows but she drunk texting me._

Me: Okay, be safe

Lena: Always :)

All I could do is shake my head. I turn my eyes to Randy. "Ummm actually I can use a change of colthes. Lena got some company."

He laughs. "Oh wow." He stares at me. "Yeah, and it's fine I'll take the counch."

"No, Randy you are a wrestler your body needs to be comfortable as possible. Especially with your match being tommrrow."

He leans in closer to me. "Well it looks like were going to sharing that bed huh?"

_Not only Lena's getting some action but it seems like Erin is going to get some as well...maybe_

* * *

**A/N: Please review and thanks to everyone who's added me to thier alert. **

**Song "Do it" By Nelly Furtado**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I only owe Lena and Erin. The music presented in the chapters, credit will be given to the rightful artist. **

**Chapter 10: Birthday Wish Part 1 (Wrestlemania Weekend)**

Randy woke to the beaming sunlight that shined through the open curtains of his hotel room suite. A small smile was placed on his face as he remembered last night. Erin spent the night. Nothing happened, the two talked about movies, music, and more on each other. The two also shared their dreams and plans for the future. As the former world champion turn to face the beauty he'd been up talking with the pervious night, she was not there.

"Erin?" Randy said her name. No response. Randy shot up from the bed and went into the bathroom and back out into the living room. No sign of her. Maybe she caught on to my bullshit. He sigh, his blue eyes landed on Erin's dress and the which was still laying on the sofa. Randy could smell her perfume as he reached for it.

"I guess I can return it to her. Maybe I'll get my answer for why she left." He said tossing the designer dress back on the sofa. Randy made his way into the into the bathroom suite to shower and get ready for whatever there was to do before the actual Wrestlemania show tonight. The closing of the hotel door threw him off track from brushing his teeth. "What the hell?" He mumbles spitting out the toothpaste. Rushing back towards the living room area, Randy's frown turn into to smile. "Erin…what's this."

"I got you something." She said placing the item on the table in front of him. She was still wearing his shirt and basketball shorts. Hair pulled up into a mess bun with no trace of make up …still pretty as ever. "I heard today was your birthday…happy birthday Randy."

It was a two flap jacks with whip cream around the edges and candle in the middle. He watched as she lit the candle. "Make a whish and blow."

Randy waited for moment, made his wish and blew out the candle. His eyes went back to focusing on her. "So what did you wish for?"

"It's a secret."

Erin nod her head. "Well fine keep to yourself." She laughs. "I'm going to go get my day started. Mind if I bring back your clothes?"

"Sure."

As Randy escorted Erin to the front door. He thanked her again and gently touches her arm. Randy placed a gentle kiss on her lips. They were soft like a rose petals and plump. She pulled away slowly not wanting to upset or lead him on. "Ummmm." She was speechless.

Randy chuckles and leans his head on the door. "Go get dress, we both got a long day ahead of us. I'll see you after the show-"

Erin leans in and kisses him. "Okay, happy birthday again."

"Damn girl, your gonna make me wanna not even go to this -"

She laughs. "Okay I'm going…see you after the show?"

"Yeah baby…after the show."

* * *

Lena P.O.V.

I woke up with an absolute smile on my fucking face this morning. Today was wrestle mania and I was going to be on stage singing and dancing. Vince wants me to perform my act at the top of the show and also be in the match later that night. But above all else, the man that's sitting across from me brought a chill through my spine. Everytime he had the chance Wade would glance up at me with that cocky smirk of his.

_Confidence is a mustCockiness is a plus_

Last night was amazing and the flirting that took months leading up to this was well worth it.

_Edginess is a rushEdges (I like 'em rough)A man with a Midas touch_

I'm trying really hard to pay attention to the fans and not think about Wade and getting my panties wett. I wonder has he told his little crew about me and him? If so…I don't care.

"Mind toning down the flirting with your eyes?" Joke Evan.

"I am so not." My eyes cut back on the Englishman.

_Intoxicate me, I'm a lushStop you're making me blushPeople are looking at us_

Maybe I should tone it down a bit….maybe. I look over to see that asshole Cena giving me a look like I just ate out of a trash can. I arched a brow and gave him a "fuck you" face.

During a quick break between fans, I got a text.

Jake: Dinner tonight after the show. I miss you.

Jake…my boyfriend? I guess. He's trying to make things work but I don't know what it is exactly that's going on with me. I relazie that this isn't Hollywood. Agents and PR people don't put you together just because it will get much of a fan fair and the press will eat it alive. This was real life behind the ropes, I need to make a choice to be single and fuck whoever I want or fall in love with Jake all over again?

ME: Sure babe…I miss you too.

* * *

"Erin, you take the rest of the night off and enjoy the show. Everything will be fine from here." Amanda said into the earpiece.

"Thank you." I release all of the paper work and the earpiece and headed back to the show from backstage. Lena was performing and most of the superstars and some fans were able to get a seat in the front to watch her perform as well. Bout time I got there and took my seat next to Jake (Randy was no where to be found and Hunter was talking to Stephanie backstage) he seem tense.

"What's the matter?"

He nod his head no. He had no smile or facial expression on his face as he watched his girl or ex on stage. I turn my head to the stage and watch my best friend do her thang on stage.

_Interesting sense of styleTen million dollar smileThink I cant handle thatAnimal in the sackHis eyes see right to my soulI surrender self-controlCatch me looking againFalling right into my plan.._

Her attention was more drawn to the other side of the stage more than where her boyfriend was. Who was it?

_I don't think you know (know) _

_I'm checking it so hot (so hot)Wonder if he knows he's on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)And if I notice you I know it's youChoose you don't wanna lose you're on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)_

_When you walk (when you walk) and when you talk (when you talk)I get the tingle, I wanna mingle, that's what I want (that's what I want)Hey, listen, baby, turn up the fader.. try to make you understand you're on my radar (on my radar)on my radar (on my radar) _

_on my radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) RADARon my radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) RADAR _

After doing her signature turn and hair twirl, she came over to give Jake a smile and me a smlie. But quickly turn her attention back to the unknown person who was getting all the attention. I'm finna find out who and what the hell is...

_I got my eye on you... and I cant let you get away... (She gives them the "I'm watching you" look)_

My eyes followed and it was...HIM? Wow Lena...WOW how bold are you?

_Hey baby whether it's now or later (I've got you)you cant shake me (no)cause I got you on my radarWhether you like it or not, it ain't gonna stopcause I got you on my radar (I've got you)cause I got you on my radar_

The show ended and from what I was told Wrestlemania started the, Lena got a standing ovation as usual during concerts and before I knew it, Jake bolted to the back to get ready for Wrestlemania. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him and Lena.

"Erin darling, how are you?" It was Ted, he greeted me with a kiss on his cheek and held my hand. Ah such a gentleman.

"Good and you?"

"Great, were having well were gonna try to have a late dinner tonight? Kristin and I are you coming?"

"Yeah I think so. What did Randy say."

Ted smirks at me and says. "Yeah, and he said he was bringing his girlfriend."

I arched a brow. "Who?" I asked with a bit of an attitude. "Ted?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "That's all he told me. I'm pretty sure he was talking about you though..gotta go bitch coming-"

"Huh?-"

"Erin, I'm going to need you to work backstage for a moment-"

"Why? Amanda said I can take off Stephanie."

Her eyes went low and smirks at me. "Well I'm telling you that you need to work backstage for a little while." She hands me a mic pack and earpiece. "Stand by the gorilla position." Stephanie quickly turns on her heels and walks off.

"Okay…" Seriously, that chick needs a chill pill like forreal. Ugh, I plan on going off on Lena , catching up with Hunter, and seeing Randy wrestle above all.. enjoy Wrestlemania. But I guess that plan is going to take a back seat to the she-devil's demands.

_To be continued…._

* * *

Thank you to Dannycena42 and Alana2awesome for the reviews keep them coming. And thank you to thoes who read and added to their alert list.

xoxo

Radar, by Britney Spears


	11. Chapter 11

**I only owe Lena and Erin. The music presented in the chapters, credit will be given to the rightful artist. **

**Chapter 10: Birthday Wish Part 2 (Wrestlemania Weekend)**

By the time Randy's and Triple's match came up I was finally off duty of hell that Stephanie had ordered me to do. I figured Stephanie had me to worked that because so she could have time escorting Hunter to the gorilla position. For and ex , she's really involved. That didn't stop me though, as soon as I place the ear pieces and everything else that made me feel like a bouncer on the table, I made my way towards Hunters dressing room. I waited for him. As I watched the match, I couldn't take my eyes off of either of him or his opponent…Randy. I wanted them both to win or it to be a draw, but in the end Hunter won. And since I was already in his dressing room, what a way to congratulate him with a surprise as he walked through the door?

"SURPRISE! Congrats on your win." I hugged him as he barley opened the door. Hunter's eyes were large with a surprise as he was totally caught off guard by me surprising him. "I saw the match, you did a great job."

"I beat up your boyfriend and your cheering me on? Where is your loyalty?" He said playfully shaking his head shamefully.

I smile slaps him on his large shoulder. "Whatever and were not together like that were just dating and you're my friend so…a "thank you Erin would be nice."

Hunter leans in and kisses me on the cheek. "Thank you Erin."

"Your welcome." I sat back down on the sofa. "I haven't spent time with you this whole weekend Hunter. I just wanted to catch up. I would a few hours ago but Stephanie put me to work after Amanda already said that I could take the night off."

Hunter smirks. "Oh yea really?"

"Um hmm. I think she thinks that there is something going on between us." I said scrolling through the text messages from my cell.

"You think so?" He asks me.

"YUP."

Hunter takes his towel and sits at the bench across from me and wipe the remaining sweat from his body. "What if there was?"

I looked away from my cell and caught the suggestive look on Hunter's face. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I care for you." His facial expression changed to match the emotions that was slipping from is mouth. "I care for you a lot actually. Your beautiful girl and person." He tosses his towel and Hunter's face becomes upset. "But Orton has you under his spell-"

"First of all NO, he doesn't and Hunter you're my friend. Over these few months I grew close to you and I care for you too."

" You need to get away from that guy. He's no good.-" He said resting his arms on his knees.

"I'm tired of guessing and wondering for the past months what the hell makes him so bad? I mean I know you and him have your differences-"

Hunter half laugh. "Differences? Erin baby is that what he told you? Behind those good looks of his is a son of a bitch. Selfish-"

"What the hell is it? Just tell me-"

"I didn't want to tell you this at first because you seem like the type of girl who has to believe it to see it but I'll tell you anyway Erin because I care for you too much. And I would feel guilty to let you continue this relationship you got going on with him-"

"Spill it and no were not in a relationship were just dating." I sat next to him.

Hunter inhales. "Randy had been with this girl Samantha for a while and she'd been touring with him on the road on and off. Last summer she was on tour with us, and so was my baby cousin who was 20 at the time. She had a crush on him but she was shy so I was sure she'd never get the balls to approach him. So I didn't think nothing of it. And to make things worse Sam and my cousin didn't like each other for reasons unknown to me still till this day. Long story short, he cheated on Sam with my baby cousin making her seem like a slut. But it later came out that she was a virgin and he took her virginity. I beat the hell out of him…"

I continued to listen to Hunter and caress him as well. He was very emotional and seemed to be getting upset. I felt the muscles in his arms tighten up. "Okay, okay I do not like seeing you get upset. You can stop talking about it." I wrap my arms around his large figure. "I'm going to go catch up with Lena. You okay?"

Hunter nods his head yes and places his forehead to mine. His brown eyes looks towards the floor while mines are watching his large hands comforts back. "Just be careful."

"I promise I will be. But there's nothing to worry about."

Hunter gave me a look like I wasn't so sure.

* * *

Lena's P.O.V.

For the first time in a long time Mickie changed in my dressing room. She may look a bit thick on TV but the girl has a great body. Since she wanted to talk I let my hair air dry. Then my door swung open.

"Mickie can you excuse us for a moment?"

"Sure, Lena I'll catch up with you later?"

"Sure." I said instantly turning around to the mirror to apply my lip gloss.

"What the fuck is your problem? On stage tonight you basically told everyone that you and that England dude are fuckin-"

"It's called interacting with the crowd. AND his name is Stu-"

Erin pushed her lips together and leaned in close to me. "Well it seems like your interaction was just with that Stu."

Before I could reply to Erin's comment, I received a text from Jake. I slid the screen down to read the message and Erin's eyes reading with me.

_Jake: Can't make it, don't feel like dinner tonight. Catching the next flight out to Austin then heading home. _

I quickly shut my screen off and continue to apply my lip gloss. Erin was still glaring at me. "What the fuck?"

"You are bold as hell you know that?"

"Are you done lecturing me MOM." I shot up from my seat. "Besides I thought you said you were done bothering in my affairs?"

"I am but damn you are bold-"

"Then you must have forgot who I am or have never seen any of my VMA performances." I said zipping up my duffle bags with a cocky smirk like Wade's. Erin was still standing there with her arms cross her chest. "I didn't mean to do it."

"OMG." She throws her hands up in the air. "FINALLY! LENA CHERILYN MORGAN SAID SOMETHING CLOSE TO AN APOLOGLY?"

I roll my eyes as she said my entire movement name. I then notice the door had open and Evan was standing there with his duffle bag on his shoulder and a smile on his face and a pair of black thick frame glasses. "Didn't mean to interrupt, just came here to pick up Lena."

"Yeah, come on in Evan." I turned to Erin. "Don't you have a dinner date to go too?" I reminded her in a sarcastic tone. She was mad I could tell, Erin left shaking her head and saying goodbye to Evan. He stood by the doorway with a look on his face.

"What?" I ask him.

"Your middle name is Cherilyn?" He asks with that signature smile on his face.

"Cher is my Godmother and my mother, she gave me Cher's full name." I explain simply.

Evan just stood there in the doorway. "Well my middle name is Joseph."

I nod at him while grabbing my own duffle bags. "I knew you were a Saint, let's go." Before I could get through the halls, Eve has stop me.

"Hi, Lena I just came to say thank you, girl you made my "debut" a hit. The dance moves and everything thank you thank you thank you ."

"I-your welcome-" The light in Eve's eyes turn from glee to …something seductive.

"Personally, I want to thank you as well. Seeing that we both stay in Los Angeles, how bout we have a girls spa day. My treat."

I had to take a quick glance at Evan to see if he was catching on to what Eve was doing; but he was simply going through the music of his Ipod. I turn my focus back on the diva in front of me. "Sure, why not."

Eve bit her bottom lip. "Great, I'm curious…to spend time with an idol. And thanks again." She placed a small peck on my cheek and Evan's as well. "Bye!"

Speechless I turn to Evan. Clueless he looked at me. "What?"

"I think she just came on to me?"

* * *

Wrestlemania was over and I mange to catch up with Randy. I knocked on the dressing room door waiting for Randy grace me with his presence. Hunter's story of how he became to dislike Randy kept playing in my head but he didn't seem like that person. A smile light up on my face as Randy kissed me on cheek and welcomed me inside. I took a seat next to this gym bag and crossed my legs. I glanced over his well tan tattooed arms before looking him into his very handsome face. "So, Ted was telling me that you were bringing your "girlfriend" to dinner to tonight? Who is she?"

Randy slip on a pair of boots and tuck in his True Religion jeans inside of them. He turns me with a grin on his face while reaching for his navy blue button down shirt. "Well she gorgeous, has dark brown hair big brown eyes, coffee cream colored skin and her smile has been on my mind all day since she left my hotel this morning."

I stared into his blue eyes. No this can't be the same Randy that Hunter was talking about. I embraced him in a hug. Just a few months ago I came here to work and be with my best friend. I never thought I'd be dating the same man who introduce himself to me in such a flirtatious way. I pushed my plump lips against his thin but soft lips, they touched and I felt a wave of shock and passion flow through my body. "Well boyfriend let's go get something eat."

We soon walked out of the arena hand and hand. I pulled his arm close to me. "So, are you ever gonna tell me what you wished for this morning?"

Randy loosens the grip I had on him to place his arm around my shoulder. "Yeah, it already came true."

_While it seems that Erin's and Randy are more than just friends. But remember Erin…everything that glitters isn't gold._

* * *

**Okay got the mushy stuff out of the way now it time for drama and lots of it. **

Dannycena42 Thank you so much for the review


	12. Chapter 12

**I only owe Lena and Erin. The music presented in the chapters, credit will be given to the rightful artist. **

**Chapter 12: This sick feeling?**

I have to admit, I think I am in love. Who would thought I'd find love on the road working no less, I love Randal Keith Orton. We've been only dating a few months but it feels like years. Hunter dosen't like the ideal but he's been quite distant since I told him the news a few weeks ago, I hope I didn't lose a friend in Paul. I walked into Amanda's office and saw that she was on phone. Her and I also became close in a few recent weeks as well. I close the door behinde me and took a seat next to her on the sofa.

"John, you don't realize I have my own money and if I want to pay for that house I will...so what we agreed to moved to Texas, if I moved to Flordia it's going to be Miami-why not?...John well talk about this later Erin is here...I know you love me...bye." She turns to me shaking her head. "He's crazy."

"What is it now?" I asked.

"I picked out a house for us and he says its too high and I told him fine I'll pay the Five million for it I want that house he told me wait. WHATEVER!"

I laugh. "You both are funny to me."

Amanda blushes. "Yeah, so what is up?"

"Okay, well you know Randy and I are dating and were going to be in in a few days and I'm thinking-"

"You guys are gonna do it?" Amanda yells. "Go for it!"

I blushed." No, well yes I don't know. You think he'll ask me to stay with him? He hasn't asked about it."

"I'm pretty sure, but then again I don't know-"

I gave her a strange look. "What does that mean?"

Amanda sighs. "I mean, he's been through some stuff in the past year and he's just gotten over that going home...maybe he dosen't want you to be involved in all that yet. But don't rush things, I can see you two lasting for a long time."

"Your right, I am thinking too much." I shake my head. "So back to the press relases for the Make A Wish. Having two big stars like your soon to be hubby and Lena would be great.-"

"I love both of them but they don't get along and who knows what will happend in three hours with them. Talk about World War III." Amanda said playing with her nails. "But I will make it happend they both love kids so and this is for a good cause so I'm sure they'll get alonf for at least three hours."

"Well I do have a plan B. Move that to the Fan Access weekend for SummerSlam. Eaither way these kids are gonna get their damn wish-"

"My type of PR work." Amanda smlies.

"Hey, what can I say I try."

After the brife meeting with Amanada I walked back inside of my office. With missed calls and emails. It was only noon, and I loath my work and workload at the moment. A smile was brought to my face as I saw the text from Randy.

New message

Randy: hey sexy what's going on?

Me: Nothing, just work? How the road going baby?

Randy: Cool, wish you were on the road with me instead. I miss you

Me:I miss you too.

Randy: You should stay with me this weekend, I have a show to do Saturday but that night I'm driving home to for Raw. What you think?

Me: Funny, I was thinking if you were going to ask me. I would to too.

Randy: Great, meet me in .

Me: I will can't wait.

* * *

As my airplane landed at Lambert airport, I waited as my luggue came through on the track. There were so many thoughts running through my head, mostly of them were curious questions I had for him but one hundred percent of thoes thoughts were naughty and who could blame me, I am dating one of the most sexiest men that ever laced up a pair of boots. As I exited the airport, randy pulls up inside of a black esclade, he was wearing a red Cardinals cap and black sweats and hoodie. He planted a kiss on my cheek and opened the door for me. "My baby." He said giving me one last kiss before placing my lugguge into his SUV. I watched his every movent, and as he enterted the car, he placed his cap on backwards and starred at me with thoes goregous blue eyes of his.

"What?" I finally asked him.

As Randy was about to fix his mouth to speak, his cell went off. He glanced at it and hit the ignore button. His blue eyes focused back on me.

"Wasn't that important?" I asked him.

"No, not as much as this." He finally spoke.

"Well, get me yo your home. I would love to see it."

He smirk and held my hand and the entire drive.

* * *

We arrived at his home less than thrity minutes later. His home was in a surban area seem like with many other houses looking just like it but Randy's was a bit different in way. We pulled into the garage and I grab only my Louis Vutton duffle bag.

"Fancy." He said.

"Lena gave it to me. I don't buy stuff like this its too expenise, come on its a duffle bag-"

He smlies. "Must be nice to have a bff that famous-"

"Yeah but it's even better now that I have a famous boyfriend too." I kissed his lips which lasted for a few moments.

"Want me to get this suitcase too?" He asked breaking the kiss.

"No, for tonight everything I need is in here."

He arched a brow. "Oh yeah, well there better be a damn tooth bursh in there i dont do bad morning breath honey-"

I laugh. "Shut up!"

* * *

Since I got into town in the eveing, Randy didn't want me to rush to get ready and dine out so we just ordred pizza and watched movies. I changed into a pair of shorts, left on my socks and a yellow tank top and throwing on a fitted hoodie that Lena gave me by some desginer. His home was very comfty and it gave off a relaxing mood. Maybe it was the way the living room was decoreted. Dark chololate and black was his colors of choice, pictures of him and family and friends of crouse were displayed on the walll. The long brown curtin draped to the floor giving nothing but drama...that had to be a females idea, maybe his ex. The kitchen was simple, marble counter top with a island to complete it. The family room was cream and other natural colors to go with it, very nice as well.

"You or your ex have taste."

He chuckles. "Yeah, thanks. So when are you going to add you taste to it."

I leaned on the island. "Pretty soon." He began to walk colser towards me and I could instanly feel the sensation grow between my thighs. He placed his hands on my wasit.

"I get lonely here, glad your here with me."

"Anything for you babe." I said as Randy drew his body closer to him.

"Anything?" He asked with a cocky grin on his face whiched turned into a full smile.

"Yup."

He un zips my hoddie and removes it, I kept my eyes on his and vice versa. He then finally spoke the words what his eyes had been saying since I met him. "I want you."

I pulled him closer to me so that my could feel myslef on him. "Then take me."

In one quick movement, he picked up me and sat me on the island of his spaceous kitchen. Out kiss were full of passion, and the wanting of eachother. Then he stoped. "What?"

"I want this to be special, are you sure you wanna do this Erin cause once I go I can't stop baby."

I pulled his handsome face close to mine. "Then don't-"

"Well then...let me take you to the bedroom."

* * *

"Randy..." I moaned his name and it felt kiss. His hands were all ove my body. We both shed of our colthes and were now naked with him on top of me planting butterfly kisses on my neck, damn that was spot. I felt his lions grew harder between my legs and there was one peice of item that was blocking his entrance my sheer nude thong. His mouth suck and lick over my tits whiched turned me on even more, I arched my body towards him so that hell get the hint I was ready for him. But I guess he still wanted to play. Finally the panites came off and he lifted my left leg on his shoulder kissing my inner thighs. I moan softly as I felt the cold air hit the area where Randy's tounge once was. He gave me one last final look before darting his tounge out to play with my clit. I begant to move my hips to the rythum of his.

"Your fucking goregous." He goraned before really having hos tounge work me. I took my left hand to play a little with my clit while my right hand cupped my breast. Randy kissed his way up from my biki area to my lips. "I knew were gonna taste great." He placed his bare hand on my outter pussy lips which were still wett. "Still wett for me baby?"

I nod my head I was tottally speechless and tounge tied. He smirked as he grab the condom from his nigthstand. I closed my eyes as I awaited for him to enter me. "Oh no beautiful, open thoes eyes for me."

And just as I did, he slid inside of me. I gasp. "Mmmm" He goraned. "Fuck girl." Randy's hands were now on my wide hips, which i nevered liked but they came in handy when it was nessary. I pulled him in for a kiss, as out tounges played with eachother, heated rushed over my body.

"Randy, baby..." I moaned thursting my hips up.

In almost as if he were in a trance, I felt like the Viper was going to attack me. Randy lowered his eyes in his trademark viper style and cupped my face. "Ride me."

I bit my bottom lip with a smile hiding behind it. I instantly fliped him on his back and let my hands glide on his perfect statue like chest. His hands once again gripped around my wasit like it was made to lached onto his perfectly. I ride him slowly, gentel for a while I then begin to ride him uncontrolably. My hands grip onto his shoulders. "Ahhh Randy..." I was close to coming.

Randy smacks my ass."Right there baby yes your going to come for me?"

"Yes..Yes...AHHHHH." I began to bounch on his sowllen manhood and my entire body shook as I reached my climax and so did his. Randy had a firm grip on my hair, thank goodness it was sewed in tightly or else just like out colthes it would have been on the floor. He removed himself from me to removed the condom and flesh it down the toliet. He came back to bed and rested beside me. I placed a hand on his chest.

"Damn."He said trying to catch his breath.

"I agree that was...I'm speachless."

As our breath rate got back down to normal, I notice a picture of a little brown haired girl on the fireplace. She was cute had to be around 2 or 3 years old. As I was about to ask him who she was, Randy kissed me. "I gotta teach you to say more dirty words."

"I'm not much of talker." I laugh. "I'll try for you."

"Say pussy."

I looked at his face and he was serious. "Pussy."

Randy shook his head and chuckled. "Say it-erased that ask me do I want some of that pussy." His hands began to roam over my body again.

I sat up on my elbows and locked eyes with him. "Randy, you want some of this pussy baby?"

He grinned. "Why sure."

We both laughed. "That's okay baby." He kissed me on the neck. "I am going to make that wonderful mouth of your dirty each and everytime I'm in you."

"Whatever you say boss."

* * *

The next morning was the day of Monday night Raw and I knew Randy's day like the back of my hand. For some reason I woke up on time around six close to seven in the morning. I decied to fix him something to eat until Randy grabs me by the wasit. "Where are you going?"

I giggle. "To fix you something to eat."

"How about you?"

"Real food." I straddled him, perfect he was hard.

"You feel that?" Randy asked me. I nodded my head yes. "Good, then take it."

An hour later, as I came downstaris wearing nothing but his dress shrit I grab from his colset, I was startled at the female sitting on the sectional in the living. "Ummmm can I fuckin help you?" The burnette didn't respond to me. There were a million of thought running through my head, stalker, maid what? I instantly grab the closest thing to me which was flashligh that was sitting on the glass table. "ARE YOU DEAF CANYOU FUCKING HEAR!"

"I heard you, I heard you both lould and fucking clear."

Just then I heard Randy's footsetps come closer. "Baby what's the-"

I saw the flash of anger instantly cover his face as he saw the brown haired woman sitting on the counch. "What are you doing?"

"What am I doing here Randy? WHAT AM I DOING HER RANDY!-"

"You know here, Randy who is this?" He did'nt answer. My eyes went to the strange woman and then back to my boyfriend. "Lady, I am going to call the cops you need to leave-"

"Oh please." She spat. "By all means go and do so!"

"Sam, just go alright-"

"No I will not leave, I have just as much right to be here like you and your little whore!-"

Wait, did he just call her Sam? And did this bitch just call me a whore? "Look bitch he said leave he dosent want you here-"

She smriked and it was scary because it looked just like Randy's. "Please, now what man wouldn't want his wife here."

I clintch my jaw as the blood boiled. "You-"

"Daddy?" I heard a toddlers voice in the distant, it was the same little girl I'd recongzied from the picture hours after Randy and I were together. Was Hunter right? Just thinking he was made me sick.

* * *

LOST my muse for a moment there but aye I found it and my baby girl came back so mauh to her. **PryncizGTJ:** See there you go your damra and **u better ger work on the next chap for fuggie and Taker: Tanya:** Honey I see your review and bout her and Paul...maybe it'll happen maybe it wont well see . **Dannycena:** Thanks for reviewing.


	13. Chapter 13

**I only owe Lena and Erin. The music presented in the chapters, credit will be given to the rightful artist. **

**Chapter 13: Hear me out Here I cry**

I couldnt breath, I just knew it was too damn good to be true. I locked myslef in his room while I called a cab from my cell, I heard Randy pleading and knocked but I didnt open the door .He had argued with his... _wife _for what seemed like hours before finally Randy was coming upstaris to reach out to me. But the only thing I could do was to cry .I open the door to head downstaris I figured the cab was downstaris waiting for me by then; and there he was waitng for me.

"Babe listen hear me out let me explain things-."

"There is NOTHING to explain you bastard your married with a kid are you fucking kidding me Randal. What type of sick games are you into? I knew Hunter was right -

"DAMNIT SHE WONT THE SIGN THE PAPERS she is using Alan as a excuse to just ruin me ruin us baby I would never done anything to hurt you- And Hunter? Really?"

I didn'nt know who or what to believe .I didnt say anything eaither. Randy's eyes were pleading me to stay but I couldnt. "I need some time." Was all I left him with and like that I was gone. How could I haven went to sleep to one of the best nights I have ever had to waking up being the mistress or just plain stupid?

* * *

"Well haven't seen you in a while."

"Lena, let me in."

And she was right, Lena and I hardly spoke and saw eachother. She's been busy ever since winning the title and had been booked on day ever other day of the hour seems like. It was nice to be around her company after all this was my bestfriend. But I could tell she was having some trouble with Jake. I placed my duffle bag on the hotel table and begin nto cry all over again.

"Oh my goodness what now? The Bella's punked you again?" Lena smirks.

"Lena I just found out Randy...is married."

Lena's face fell. "WHAT? Whoa so you two ARE dating, which by the way I wasn't told by the source but Maryse." I shot her a glare. "So how did you find out Erin?"

"I went downstaris to make him something to eat and there she was sitting on the counch, I was gonna clock her ass with a flashlight but he came down and Sam started going crazy and his daughter, HIS FREAKING DAUGHTER came out Lena. This is bull crap, I can't go to the arena tonight. I can't see him-"

"At least hear him out did he say anything about it?"

I contined to whipe my face. "He said something like she wouldn't sign the papers or somebullshit but he left out so many imoportant details." I shook my head. "I told him everything about me while it seems like he has told me nothing about him."

Lena hugs me and removes my hair from my face."Just hear him out after the show. For reason you to fit well with eachother. But talk to him."

"Thank you, sorry I haven't been a friend lately. I been so wrap up in him and work."

Lena arches a brow. "Yeah, well. Whatever, I am here always. I think Jake and I are officaly havent spoken to eachother in weeks."

"Well, on that note I think you need to go take your own advice. Now I like Jake I really do but, Evan is-"

"No No No not this conversation again. Erin I told you, I-"

"Okay I'll drop it. But do go visit him. Tell him I said hi and hope he heals up alright."

Lena pulls her hair into a messy bun. "Okay, I will do both-"

"Oh and one last thing. You need to meet with Amanda, I've booked you to go do the Make a wish meet and greet."

"With who?" She said placing her hands on her hips.

"I don't know." I lied.

"Your lying, seriously I grew up with you. I know when your lying Erin."

I laugh lightly. "Look, just go to Amanda's office or hotel room for that information."

This was funny was hell, I knew that Lena knew that I was up to something but I didn't care. Thoes kids needed them to make thier wish come true. Now I need to find Randy and hear the turth from him.

* * *

I reached the arena to find Ted standing there with my suitcase. I greeted him lightly looking around for Randy. "Hey."

"Hi goregous. Randy told me that this was yours."

He had a look on his face, as almost as if he felt sorry for me. "Okay, what's the matter Ted?"

"Nothing." He lied. "Look, fuck it. You make Randy happy. You do, for the past couple of weeks, I never seen him more...happy. All he talks about is you and of crouse his baby girl Alana. Listen, I know you'd rather hear this from him but please hear the guy out-"

"Ted, I'm pissed at the fact that he never told me any of this. I knew of about Sam, but hell that didn't even come from him-"

"Let me guess, Hunter?" Ted corssed his arms. "Look, Randy was and still can be a son of a bitch but Hunter isn't a saint eaither. Look just hear him out I gotta go." He gave me a friendly peck on the cheek.

Okay, I guess I'll hear him out.

* * *

Lena walked towards Jake's hotel room door, this was a supershow so both Raw and Smackdown superstars were in . As former singer reached Jake's hotel room door, her body got hot and nervous.

"Who is it?"

"Me. Jake I need to speak with you." Lena said leaning aginst the door, her head talking so he must have not been alone. "Hello?"

"I'm coming Lena." He opends the door. "Hey."

"Hey, can I come in?"

He closes the door behind him. "No-"

"Why? Someone in there?"

Jake moved in front of the door. "Maybe, now talk."

"Look, I came here to see where we stand. But it's clear that you already moved on and didnt tell me."

Jake shakes his head. "Please Lena, okay. Your fucking Barrette and you cheated on me with Mizzann I mean are you serious? I looked like a damn fool in front of everyone. I...been meaning to end things officaly with you for a while actually."

Lena's jaw twitched. "Oh was her name Kara, how long you been fucking her."

"Yeah it is and actually we been fucking since we were seventeen called our relationship quits when i came to WWE two years later I met you."

Lena couldn't believe, his high school sweethear Kara he talked about. How could she have forgot. "Well...I told Wade to get lost and Jake honey I sorry I am. For everything, can you just think things over and we'll talk about it some more please?"

Jake couldn't tell if Lena was being sincre or not. She could have any man she wanted on planted but chose him and was pleading with him right here and right now. "I'll give you call." Closing the door behind him, Lena wanted know did she actualy have a chance to get back with Jake. Only time will tell. "Well, Evan here I come."

* * *

After the show I waited in Amanda's office, Randal was suppose to be here a while ago. Maybe he got tied up in something who knows. Just as I was about to bail, I Randy walkede right in.

"I came here for Amanda I'm giving you your space Erin."

"No, Randy I had Amanda to call you in here. I want to hear out, I couldn't this morning I was upset."

Randy closed the door behind him, and took a seat on the other end of the sofa. I starred into his beautiful face. Man, this sucks. "So, why did you lie to me? I asked you did you have a girfriend-"

"Girlfriends and wives are two diferent kind of people. You asked did I have a girlfriend and I said no."

Okay, I have to be better with words I see. "Well, excuse me if wearing a ring was something-"

"Married Sam because I loved her but that ship snak and she won't sign the papers. Erin, I was going to tell you everything I promise but I could'nt after only knowing you a few weeks-"

"But you felt perfectly fine sleeping with me but not sharing your life or your crazy ass wife?"

"Trust me, I was going to. I didn't want you to find out about Samantha that way and I sure as hell I didn't want you to meet Alana that way."

Okay, I feel better now. "Well..." I was speachless.

"Let's give this another try. I'm Randy- no Randal Keith Orton."

I gave him a weak smile. " Erin Daniles." I took him by the hand. "But Randy, your still married. Wather your with her or not. I don't think we can...be together like that." My heart sank just as fast as Randy face turned red.

"No, you can't Erin, please. I told you everything you needed to know. Don't hurt me like she did."

...Shit

* * *

**_My bad if I ended the chapter this way but Erin is stuck between a rock and a hard place FOR REAL! Had a tad bit of trouble working on this chapter but hey I got it done. I'm done telling everyone to review although it would be nice if you did._**

**PryncizGTJ**: FREAK! And your still crazy ass love to fight kind of girl. smh still love ya tho.** Dannycena42**: Thank you hon and your review ouch randy a bastard i hope this chapter changed your mind.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Nice to see you again**

"Hey Evan I was just coming to see you after the show." Lena embraced him in a hug. Evan hug her tightly with his good arm. It felt good to be hugging her and it felt good to smell her. Her hair, and the perfume she wore. Lena removed herself from Evan's embrace.

"Well, that would have been a wonderful surprise Lena." Evan has been out of action for a few months because of his shoulder, she 'd always talk to him but haven't seen him in quite a while. It was nice to see him. "I missed ya."

"I missed you."

"So let's go to the nearest bar or you need to get to bed on time?"

Evan chuckled lightly. "Well it's Monday but I am pretty sure we can find something to do."

Lena grabs his hand. "Sure. I am going to go say bye to the girls and grab my things. But don't keep me out late tonight, I gotta drive to Kansas City."

"I won't I promise."

"Such a good friend." Lena kisses him on the cheek. "BRB."

Evan watched as Lena walked down towards to her locker room. He hated she use that word towards him. Friend. He sigh as and took a seat on a box of equipment and waited for Lena to return.

"Cheer the hell up you look like a sick puppy."

Evan looks up to see the face of the company John Cena. They weren't the greatest of friends but they were cool when it came to conversation. John also never understood the attraction Evan had for Lena.

"Stop looking sad and shit, you look like that every time she walks away."

Evan sigh. "Thank you for noticing Cena-"

"You'd be better off. I would talk more but I have a quick meeting with my soon to be wife and Erin. But I will leave you with this grass hopper, if that's what you want go for it but make sure you wear a condom."

* * *

My heart sank as I sat in Amanda's office alone playing with my fingers. Those words had left Randy's mouth, the pain in his eyes…I could do nothing but shake my head. My heart hurts to much for this I can't even focus on what I am about to say to John and Lena in this meeting. Once the door clicked I had to compose myself. I took my index finger and dab the tears that were about to fall on my face.

Amanda walks in with John hand and hand. They are so cute together. I gave the couple a smile.

"So anyone mind telling me what's going on?" John spoke exchanging looks between myself and Amanda. Before either one of us could reply, Lena walked in and once those eyes landed on John, I could tell Lena wanted to blow up the office but instead she turned on the heels of her Gucci tennis shoes and bolted out of the door. Amanda went chasing after her. Which meant me being left with John.

"Hello no I am not doing it!" John said in a serious tone. "Come on John do it for the kids." I pout to him.

He gave me smirk while shaking his head. "Erin, no. Were like oil and water it will not work."

I crossed my arms. "Why don't you like my best friend anyway? Is it because she sold more albums than you?"

John kept that sexy smirk on his handsome face. "Please, okay I respected her more than a singer than a wrestler. She's a joke to wrestling and making the women's division look more shitty than it already is."

Still I don't think he answered my questioned but I am going to leave the subject alone. "Look, that's still my best friend so don't talk about her like that and while she's not here to defend herself either. Also, I am not asking you to do it John, it's a demand. These kids are sick for goodness sake. You two need to push the bullshit aside and do your job."

"And if I don't?" He asks walking up towards me in a bit of an imitating manner.

"Then we will just have a little talk with Vince."

John drops his head. "Fine, damn it. Just tell your little friend not to say anything dumb to me."

I playfully slap him hard on the shoulder. "Go make a wish John."

* * *

Randy arrived back home around midnight, he dreaded going there seeing that the black BMW parked in front of the house and knowing that Samantha was still inside. "I really don't fucking need this shit right now." What he needed was Erin, to touch, to feel and to love. Instead he felt like he was walking through hell in his home. Alana was the only one in the house that he was anxious to see even though she was sleep. He opened the door and placed his gym bag on the floor. And it was just Randy's luck that Samantha was waiting for him.

"Welcome home honey, I made you some coffee. I figured you like your black." Samantha said with a smirk.

"Go to hell alright."

"Oh what is it? Did I ruin your little play date with the black Barbie?-"

That was the last straw the third generation superstar approached his estrange wife. " Listen bitch, don't involve her in anything. You get me, if I hear you utter anything out of your fucking mouth about Erin I will snap your fucking neck. This little side "black" comment shut it."

"I'd rather you black my eyes again." With that Samantha left the room and left Randy there to rethink of the horrible things his past brought him.

* * *

I left the arena late tonight, Amanda and I both completed our task for bringing John and Lena together for Make a wish. As I loaded up the rental I got, I saw Hunter leaving as well. It was nice to him, his black Jordan track suit with his hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. I hit the alarm on the rental to get Hunter's attention.

"Hey friend." I said walking towards him. His had a weak smile on his face. I gave him a hug.

"Hey gorgeous. How you been?"

"Good and you?"

"Great, now that I am seeing your face. You've been M.I.A."

I bit my bottom lip. "Yeah I have. Sorry been working hard and been a bit occupied."

"Yeah, yeah, understandable." He closes the front door to his rental. "Glad to see you though."

"Yeah it was nice to see you too. But I have to head home to see the girls until its time for me to head back on the road for a super show."

"Oh." I was a bit sad. I actually wanted to talk with him even more now than we are in person. "Okay, well. I'll call you see-"

He grabs me by the hand. "But, we can get something eat near by. Want to?"

"That would be great. But can we grab it to go and just chill out at my hotel room? I just want to talk."

"Honey you don't have to ask me twice to go back to your hotel room."

Hunter planted a small kiss on my cheek and we starred at each other for a while before we separated to our rentals. I felt a bit funny when had that moment but I wasn't sure how I really felt about Hunter. I still have strong feels for Randy going through my body. Then as I reached my rental I saw the last person who I wanted to see. My stomach as well as my face drop from the sight of the female glaring at me on the opposite side of the garage. Stephanie McMahon.

_Hmmmm I wonder did Stephanie catch the small peck on the cheek or the way her ex gazed into Erin's eyes afterwards? Oh my oh my._

* * *

**AshelyBabe86**: Ah thanks for review I hope you update your stories real soon. LOVE YOU ONCE MORE & DOWN FOR YOU. I am glad you like it. **Tanya: **LOL girl hush I know but you still love me mauh. **PryncizGTJ**: Yeah Teddy is so sweet and is a good friend. You'll be seeing more of that side too. Glad you reviewed. **DannyCena: **Yay at least it was a little bit. Thank you for reviewing too!


	15. Chapter 15

**Monday night Raw will be in next week so this chapter has to be post because out of excitement I will forget to post it. Lena and Erin is the only person I own. This chapter is a bit long but its worth the read as all of my stories.**

**xoxo**

**Chapter 15 So Let's talk**

I was still nervous of seeing Stephanie watch me and Hunter in the parking lot. I really want to know what all did see? Maybe all of it because she completely glared at me like I should've turn into salt. I'm not a fighter, okay Samantha was total in defense. but Stephanie's look scared me a little. I removed the thought from my mind as I smelled the breakfast food on the other side. Hunter had our food set up on the bed, we decided to head back to his place since it was closer to the airport for his early flight in a few hours. I changed into another tank top and a pair of black leggings with a yellow Juicy Couture hoodie.

"I thought you was just changing clothes?" Hunter knocks on the door.

"I am."

"Well since your taking so long I hope you changed into something green lace and sexy."

I smiled a bit as Hunter flirted with me through the door. "I am almost done."

"Okay, your food is going to get cold I am going to go eat."

I heard his foot steps leave from the bathroom door, as I put my shoes inside of my duffle bag I saw the black sheer body teddy that I was going to wear for Randy last night or tonight; but I guess that can wait.

_New message:_

_**Lena:**_

_**Hey I'm back at the room, where are you?**_

_**Me:**_

_**Hunter's room**_

_**Lena:**_

_**SLUT! HAHAHA **_

_**Me:**_

_**It's just a little fun sleep over, were friends I haven't hung out with him in months**_

_**Lena:**_

_**BITCH I AM YOUR BFF last time I check. So rude and yes I am jealous. But Hunter tho….he's soooo borning but I could stare at him all day**_

_**Me:**_

_**Shut up leave, see you later**_

_**Lena:**_

_**Mauh goodnight.**_

* * *

Hunter watched as her Erin exit the bathroom. Her hair was dyed back to brown just like the first time he met her. She was beautiful, Hunter watched her walked from the bathroom to the opposite side of the bed and picked up a slice of turkey bacon from her plate.

"What?" She asked him.

"Nothing, I just like looking at you." Hunters face fell on his pillow as well did her's while still picking on her plate of breakfast food. "So things must be a bit shaky between you and the viper. If you were mine I'll never let you out of my sight."Hunter saw a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Tell me whats up?" Hunter placed the empty food container on the night stand next to him so he could move in more comfortable to Erin. Hunter watched as she texted on her phone.

"I met Sam this morning."

There was a blank stare on Hunter's face. "Yeah, oh…well."

"Go ahead and say it Hunter 'I told ya so' " Erin's face fell. "He lied he still married."

"So they did get married?" Hunter thoughts were said out loud. "I heard they did but then again after the entire thing with my cousin I could give two shits about him."

"I don't know it just felt like I had a one night stand with him." Erin looked at Hunter. "I needed to-"

Hunter takes her by the hand. "It wasn't your fault. That punk didn't tell you." He felt like he should say something, seeing the sadness on her pretty face broke his heart. _Man I am going to regret saying this_. "Listen, how about you give him a call in the morning. Hear the guy out." Her facial expression changed as if Hunter didn't say those words. "I mean, I don't know Erin. You could do better."

"I didn't come here looking for love Hunter, that's thing. I came here to work and be with my best friend."

Hunter places the box of food on the night stand and moved in closer to Erin. His hand was now caressing her thigh. "Listen, people come into your life for a reason. And you have to figure out where in your life do these people fit. I had to do the same thing, especially in this business."

"So what are you are saying."

"I'm saying if you makes you happy." _I still cannot believe this is coming out of my mouth. This girl should be mine right now_. "Go talk to him."

"I just want to sleep right now." Erin moved in closer to Hunter basically hugging him. "Let's just sleep. Nite Paul."

Hunter embraced her hugging the female closer to him and kissed her on the cheek. "Nite Erin."

* * *

Lena woke up the next morning dreading the flight she had straight to New York. Although summer slam was in a few months. PR tour was in affect and on the way for WWE. As she landed in New York, Lena went to change into a pair of jeans and her signature diva shirt and cream colored Ugg boots. Lena found that when she arrived at the center, John was already there in the backroom. Lena eyes rolled as she placed her handbag on the table and entered the backroom with John sitting on the sofa drinking coffee.

"Your late, your suppose to be here an hour ago." John spat.

"My flight got delayed fifteen minutes, not that it's any of your concern."

"Well you should've caught a plane out of St. Louis last night."

Lena bit her bottom lip and pulled her hair into a messy bun and sigh heavily, this was going to be a long long three hours.

* * *

I woke up to the buzzing sound of Hunter's alarm which kept going off. I grab his Iphone and pressed the disable button. "Fuck, 5:34 am?"

And just where in the hell was he? "The shower was running so that was clue, I never seen anyone who wake up before the alarm. I reached for my own phone.

_New Message:_

_**Randy:**_

_**Just wanted to tell you goodnight**_

I had to admit a smile crept on my face thinking about him. I missed him, I think Hunter is right. I should hear him out.

_**Me:**_

_**Thank you, I just got your text. I we should talk, stop by my room around 8."**_

Hunter must didn't know the bathroom door was open, because the man step out of the shower completely naked. I've seen his but before but, this was live and fresh out of the shower. He toweled off and wrapped the damp cloth around his waist. I watched as he brushed his teeth and lotion up his arms, and handled his face cleanser. Never took him for a guy who actually used face products. He walked out in bit of shock. "Oh, hey. Didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't your alarm did." I said waving the phone at him. "Nice butt."

"Thank you." He grab his gym bag and walked back into the bathroom to get dressed. I had to stop staring at him, I felt myself getting a little tingle down under. I haven't had sex since Randy and then before him, really no one I only dated. Let's face it Randy cleaned the pipes out down there, and if I don't stop staring at Hunter I am going to jump on his ass too. "Let me get up and pack."

"So.." Hunter was finally fully dress in a pair black boots, jeans and white shirt. "Last night was nice."

"Yeah, it was." I smiled. "It really was. But I want to take your advice and talk to Randy."

"Oh, okay. Well…" He trailed off moving his duffle bag to the door.

I watched as his face fell. "Hunter, thanks again for talking and keeping me company."

"No problem. Look, I have a plane to catch so-"

"Yeah , Yeah well…" I hug him which seemed like forever and kissed him on the cheek goodbye. As we parted ways, I watched Hunter drive off and I followed suit in another direction. I arrived at my hotel 10 to 15 minutes later to see that Randy was standing outside already, it was 7:05.

Those blue eyes looked up at me and it seem like Randy didn't sleep at all last night. He began to walk slowly towards me.

"Your early." I spoke as I embraced him in a hug.

"I know. I didn't have anything else to do after I dropped Alana off to my mom's and dad's."

I opened the door to the suite, looks like Lena was gone already. So it was just me and him. "Oh."

"Where were you?"

Thank goodness I left my duffle bag in the car. "I went to McDonalds, I wanted a Latte'." Which was true I mean it was my last destation before heading to the hotel; so I didn't lie. I sat down on the table and Randy sat down on the edge of bed facing me. "So, let's talk, tell me everything."

Randy shook his head. "I don't even know where to start Erin I don't."

"Well, I told you about me. I felt like I made love to stranger a few nights ago-"

"And I am fucking sorry about that Erin, I didn't know- I didn't want you to find out about Alana and Sam that way especially Alana. That little girl means the world to me and Samantha is user her against me. I'm not perfect okay, I fucked up with Samantha and our relationship, our marriage I was in love with her then everything just changed after Alana was born."

I crossed my arms. "What about Hunter's cousin."

Randy scoffs and shakes his head. "She was…it was harmless. I didn't find out that she was Paul cousin until after me and her hooked up. And yeah I was a bold motherfucker, Samantha was touring with me right when her and I fucked. Hell, I thought she was just some random chick who knew the next day she'd show up in the locker room." He continued. "But although I did some straight dirty shit to Samantha, she stuck by me. She didn't leave and I changed I feel even harder for the girl. And once Alana was born, she just became a different person. I felt like no matter what I've done she wasn't happy anymore and that made the last two years of my life hell. Having the one person your in love with falling out of love with you."

Those words Randy said to me a few nights ago. _Don't hurt me like she did_. I sat on the edge of the bed next to him. "Baby, I am sorry."

"When I saw you I knew I wanted more than just to bed you, your gorgeous smart and something just attracted me to you. Erin I didn't and meant to hurt you I am sorry baby." His hands cupped my face as he placed small kisses on my cheek and neck. My eyes rolled in my head as the touch of his lips connected my body. Were kissing and hands moved towards my shoulders. "You forgive me?"

"…Yes." I spoke in a mere whisper, I felt like I was gasping for breath. Our mouths explore one another and his hands were doing the same thing.

Randy took his tongue and lick long strokes on the right side of my neck. "I am so sorry baby."

I wanted him to take me, I unzip my jacket and leaned back on bed and Randy instantly climb on top of me; our lips still locked.

"Randy." I moaned his name.

I felt the hardness of his dick rub against my thigh, cupping my breast and his blue eyes locked with my brown ones. He stop but his hands were still cupping my breast. Randy then lean closer to me and said. "…Let' me fuck you." It was husky and his tone was more a demand than him asking me. My answer would've been yes anyway.

* * *

**Tanya**: Oh Tanya lol.** PryncizGTJ**: You are always my first reviewer.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Kiss can make or break up a relationship**

* * *

Randy removed my clothes within an instant. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as his hand roamed all over my body. It felt so good to have his hands touch my body, I was throbbing and I needed Randy inside of me. Randy's tongue lap over my perky breast and took long strokes all the way up to my full lips. I got even more turned on as out tongue played with each other. I quickly had to unzip his pants and removed them, I looked into those soulful blue eyes of his.

"What's the matter?" I asked him pulling down his pants slowly.

"Nothing, I really need you right now. I don't want you to leave me Erin."

I needed Randal too but leaving him after tonight I don't think I could. "Leaving you?" I kissed him. "That thought never crossed my mind." We kissed again and he sucked on my bottom lip. He was driving me crazy. "Randy come on baby…don't make me beg."

"Make you beg for what?" He growled. He knew what I wanted from him. "Beg for what Erin?" He's completely naked now and his thick large member standing hard in front of me wasn't a bad sight either. I lifted my leg up hoping that he would get the hint to just lift me up and take me. But Randy wasn't having it, he was teasing me and it was pissing me off a bit.

"Tell me baby, what do want."

"Fuck me." I was never a talker in bed to be honest I worked a lot a dated but the guys never get this far with me so sex wasn't my top skills. "I want that dick daddy." Randy threw me on the bed and parted my lips with his fingers while his thumb played with my clict.

"Oh yeah?"

I arched my hip towards the movement of his fingers. "Yes."

"You are so fucking hot." He moans as he buried his handsome face into the gap of my neck. Finally he takes my legs and wraps them around his waist ht hit my entrance and took slow long strokes.

"Ah…yeah. Mmmm" I was unable to get any words out. This was feeling so good. I watched as Randy left my leg over his shoulder, and hook the other leg that was still around his waist. The strokes got a bit faster. "You like that baby?"

"Yes…Randy." It was now my turn, I was ready to take control. I pushed him down on the bed forcefully as his back planted into the mattress.

"Ride this dick baby." He growls as he propped up arms his tattooed arms and the other wrapped around my curvy waist. I took Randy's index finger and I laid him back down on the mattress. The dirty talk was getting to me and I felt my jolt come through my body.

" I'm…ohhhhh FUCK." I landed forwards so that I was now bouncing on Randy's thick member.

"That's it baby, come on this dick." Randy met my strokes and grips my waist tighter.

"Ah Oh my…ahh."

Just like that, we were both out of breath and sweaty and a musk of lust. We laid there on the mattress in nothing but nakedness and in the same position we ended our love making. I tried to remove myself from Randy but he wasn't having it, I stayed on top of him and he stayed inside of me.

* * *

Make- A- wish was over for Lena never have been in a hurry to leave New York City. It was a shame because she wanted to shop. The diva walked quickly to the back room. "Are we done here?" Lena wasn't being rude she just wanted to get away from Cena. Just then she heard her door close and saw the face of her enemy.

"The kids love you. I guess it helps that you were already in the spotlight too. You did great."

Lena was a bit taken back. "Wow."

"I was being nice say Thank you." John spat.

"Thank you? Thank you…Fuck you John! You've been up my ass since I started here and now all of a sudden you making nice comments about me when less than a few hours ago you wanted to chew my head off about being a few minutes late and its unprofessional. Fuck you-"

Lena's sentence was cut off by the lips of her enemy John Cena. She kiss him back and as the former world champion deepened the kiss, he also lifted her up against wall. Lena felt the hardness of John's dick through his jeans. She moaned inside of his mouth.

"I can't stand you." He hissed.

"I know." Lena spat.

Unbeknownst to the pair, the door open and standing in the doorway was Jake with his hands buried into his pockets. He leans in the door way watching the two embrace each other, and while clearing his throat to two broke apart and Lena's facial expression was shocked.

Jake looked to John and gave the man a weak smile. "Your right John, she is a slut….Were over its official."

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter and the long wait needed my Randy sex muse to be on point for you guys. And ughh im pissed as hell I missed the dark match that HHH. Trying to beat traffic and I missed the Game…I wont get over that no time soon. You already know the drill you read and now you need to review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Keeping it a rumor**

Once the door slammed behind Jake, a slap came across the face of John Cena. "You set me up-" Lena yelled in frustration.

"I didn't know he was coming here-" John yelled back.

"Then why the fuck you kissed me-"

"Because I wanted too!" John yelled simply. "I just…I just wanted too."

Lena couldn't believe what he was saying. Pure hate is what brought these two people apart every day of the week of avoiding each other. Lena shook her head. "No, you can't do this."

"Right, I can't. I am in love with Amanda, but I really can't explain my actions right now."

"Huh? John you just said you wanted too. Your in love with Amanda but you just downed me in my throat. "

"Don't act innocent Lena you kissed me back!"

Lena touched her still swollen lips. "Yeah I did."

John began to walk towards her. "So what do you want to do about this?"

Lena arched a brow. "I AM NOT ABOUT TO BECOME PUBLIC EMENY NUMBER 1 ALL OVER AGAIN BY HAVING YOU AND ME HOOK UP."

"Silly ass I am not talking about that. I think we should keep this between us-"

"Yeah between me, you and Jake."

John arched a brow. "I'm pretty sure you can keep up with a lie. Besides you two broke up anyway. Ever heard of rumors, this one he coulda started"

Lena thought about it as she grabs her handbag and sunglasses. "You're an asshole." She then closed the door. Leaving John there with a smirk on his face. "Oh Lena."

* * *

My eyes fluttered as I awoke on top of the handsome man that worked in the industry. Randy Orton. Still asleep, I tried not to wake him, but I did. "Where are you going?"

He asks as our warm bodies drew closer to each other and his tattooed arms warp around me. "We need to get up."

"No we don't, baby I'm off. Call Amanda and tell her your off." He said kissing me on the neck.

"Okay well let me shower."

Randy smirks. "Come on lets do it together."

"Oh now, I think I can barley walk." I said giving him a kiss. Before I could get up, he pulls me closer to him. "Randel."

"Wait, there's more I have to tell you about me." His blue eyes looked intense.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Ummm…." He lifted himself on his elbows. "Well…me and Sam go into a fight one night and I…"

My cell phone rings which it has been ringing of the hook for a few hours now. "Baby, I've been ignoring my calls all day and this is Lena so…tell me later. I promise I will give you all of my attention."

Randy bit down on his lip. "Sure, I'll run the water."

"Hello honey, I hope you and John didn't kill each other." I laugh as I watched Randy walk naked into the bathroom.

Lena was silent for a second. "Not exactly." Her tone was different. "Where are you?"

"In ." The phone fell silent. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, besides I can't tell you over the phone."

"Well I am not about to wait until Monday to find out either so shoot." The other end of the phone was so silent, I thought Lena hanged up. "Lena?"

"Yeah, I am still here. Look didn't meant to bother you ill see you Friday."

"No you know I hate when people tell me that have something to tell me and but I have to wait. Hell no tell me-"

"John kissed me and I kissed him back and Jake caught us."

"Okay….what the hell you and Cena hate each other-"

"I know, I know I have no idea why he did it-"

"Yeah not to mention that he's going to marry my boss."

"I know I know I know listen. I am going back to LA for a while before heading back on the road for the weekend. Please stop by." Lena beg her best friend. "I know your occupied with Randy but…I was here first."

I couldn't help but break a smile to over the phone. "Okay okay fine."

"Love you."

"Love you too…later."

I looked up to see Randy staring at me like he would his opponents. "Lena?"

I arched a brow. "Maybe."

"It better be, get that ass in here." He smirks at me. I walked over to the bathroom in nothing but the scent of sweat that was mine and Randys. "Come here." He spoke grabbing me the waist and pulling me close to his muscular body. I then remembered we didn't carry our conversation that I stopped.

"Hey you wanted to tell me something before I got on the phone."

His eyes lowered at me. "No, its nothing."

"You sure, because it was about you and Sam."

He grabs me by my face gently. "It can wait, were having a good mood going on here."

So I left the topic alone and enjoyed the hot steamy shower with the Viper…my Viper.

* * *

Okay I just wanna say WM was the shit without the snooki match (but she kind of did her thang although Trish did most of the wrestling and I hope Taker isn't hurt too bad. RKO from the air…FLAWLESS. Santino and the way he walked to the ring….freaking funny as hell. Okay I can go on and on but yeah read and review! **Reblewilla, dannycena 42,honeybun, and Rabbit Thanks for the reviews! *MUAH***


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Listen**

It was hard leaving that hunk of sexy and tattoos behind in the Midwest but I had to get my friend. When I arrived at her Beverly Hills home which was her parents, I placed my duffle bag on the floor and walked to the room where'd I knew she'd be in. Her hair was pulled into a bun, no make up, lights off and watching Purple Rain…our favorite movie.

I sat down by her. "Talk to me."

"I am fucking up." Lena said shaking her head.

"It's not your fault."

She looked at me. " Yeah, well. I did bring this upon myself. I should've just listen to you and Jake and I would be…good right about now."

I raised a brow. "What about that English dude?"

"Who Wade?" Lena arched a brow with a mischievous expression on her face. "He's around."

"I have never been in a relationship but with your brother and that lasted a few months. So I really cannot give you advice on that subject but what I do know is that when Evan looks at you-"

"Erin please…"

I nudged her. "Come one I am serious."

"Me too. Look, Evan is not my type at all he's like a little brother although were the same age-"

"Okay, okay, never mind." I smiled. "Well lets' talk about my Randy. I miss him soooooo much."

Lena made a face. "So your in love."

"I don't know but I am excited." I cheesed from ear to ear. "Look, let's go shopping I want to see what Kitson has and we can stop by that Latin restaurant you like."

"Margaritas yeah. Okay let me get dressed and everything because I am still someone the Hollywood child the paps are still everywhere."

* * *

Stephanie did the best she could with the storyline that would bring in for Summerslam. Outlines, and notes were not working for her. She needed her muse and she couldn't seem to get anything out of her. The heiress sighs and leans back in her chair at the thoughts of this PG era. She wanted to add drama to keep the female viewers in tact, that means keeping the good looking guys and the pretty girls on screen. Keep the men interested in the match, which shell leave that to road agents. And to keep the kids going, which isn't hard all she had to do was to put Cena on the screen. A thought then came into her head as she glanced at the poster in front her. She picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, I need to speak with you…are you busy?"

* * *

As Amanda worked on the setting arrangements and guest list for SummerSlam, John watched her. She was beautiful, it was actually love at first sight, for him anyway. Amanda didn't think or look twice at the guy at first. But he kept going and never gave up until John broke her and she said yes. He never cheated on her, but flirting was harmless, but he seemed to kiss the one female that he's suppose to hate. He needed to make a call. "Baby, I am going to make a call."

"Okay, and John I was thinking about the wedding. Ummm I know that we might not have time for a honeymoon but you think we can at least be a bit Trational and squeeze one in? We are getting married in December babe and I was at least hoping your schedule wont be too…busy."

John sighs, he'll do anything for Amanda, but she understood that his career came first. "Let me see what Vince says."

Amanda smiled. "Okay, and it's a shame that he'll have a meeting with you first than me. I knew him first."

John shakes his head and kisses his woman on lips. "I love you." He sang.

"Yeah yeah." She went back to typing on her laptop, but then quickly looked up at her future husband once more before he disappeared out into the balcony.

"Lena, call me we need to talk. Give me a call."

* * *

Randy watched as his daughter ran around the room high off…being a kid he assume. "Alana, come here."

"Ddddaaaadddyyyy!" She yelled running towards him. Anything in the world would not be better than having Alana with him everyday. She has his signature viper like features and brown hair. That was his baby girl and he loved her to death.

"Alana, you want to go get ice cream?"

"YES!" She yelled in excitement. "I want mommy to have some ice cream too-"

"Mommy is busy she'll get some later." Randy's tone changed as his daughter spoke of her mother. She smiled and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. "And papa coming?"

"Yes he is. You read to go?"

"Yes."

As Randy strapped her up in her car seat, they drove to the nearest ice cream shop Maggie Moo's. He ordered his daughter the blue cotton candy while he got the red velvet and crushed kitt katt's.

"It's a bit chilly to eat ice cream son don't ya think?" He said kissing his granddaughter on the cheek and taking a seat next to his son.

"Yeah but, she wanted it." He spoke simply.

"You sound like me." Bob said smiling. "So, when Sam brought the baby over a few days ago. She said that you were doing…it in front of…her." Bob motion to the toddler who was eating away at her ice cream.

Randy almost choked on a piece of candy. "What! That lying-" He looked up at his daughter and cut his sentence short. "No what happen was that Sam heard me and my girlfriend that morning. And when Erin came downstairs, words were exchanged and that's when Alana came from her play area."

Bob knew that Randy had gotten upset by Sam's lies. He couldn't believe that she'll stoop so low. "What the hell?" Randy spat.

"Listen I know you wouldn't do anything like that, I also am not trying to be a mess starter but Randy you need to get this situation straighten out. Especially, since everything is revolving around this little girl."

Alana kept her stare on her father. "Daddy…whats the hell?" She questioned as she licked her fingers.

Bob could do nothing but shake his head. Randy placed a smirk on his face. "It's a bad word and a bad place. Don't repeated…okay."

She nodded her head yes and gave a smile to both her father and her grand father.

Bob then turns his attention back to his son. "So, who is this girl and why haven't we met her yet?"

"Because of that situation and I just want to make sure she's comfortable first."

"Tell me about her." Bob wanted to know a little bit about the mystery lady in Randy's life.

"Erin, she beautiful, gorgeous, so freaking smart. I can talk to her about the world, business, whatever. We met at work and no she isn't a diva, she a PR that tours with us. From LA but lives in Chicago…for now." Randy couldn't keep the smile off his face while describing and tell his father everything about Erin.

"How long you two been dating?" Bob wonders.

"A few months but I feel like I known the girl for years." Randy said smirk.

"Okay, well me and mom would like to meet her. But, I think you need to handle some thing first before you bring another female into your life."

"Dad, I got this…"

Bob leans back into his seat. "I hope so."

* * *

Lena looked down at the random number on her cell. "Hold on E, let me get this." She missed the call but decide to call the number back. "This is Lena Morgan."

"You sound so…professional." A deep voice said in a low seductive tone.

The familiar voice was deep and shocked the hell out Lena at the same time. "How the hell you get my number John? See it's shit like this that will make me tell on you- "

He chuckles a bit. "Seriously, now don't make laugh Lena. Tell…on me? Yeah right. Now are you going to listen to what I have to say or what?"

* * *

**Honeybun**: I know lol my John John is a bad boy! I think we covered WM 27 lol but yeah to everything and I was a bit tipsy during that match…smh….I know. But Randy's and Punk match was great and he won loves it. **Dannycena42: **No Randy didn't do that he would never do that not with Sam anyways he adores Erin. Just go back a re read a few chapters over. I think you got confused but no its nothing like that. And he was up set because Kurt Angle(I like him ) was talking ish for people( Randy and Swagger) using his finishers or signature moves. And on Monday he did the angle slam again haha. But if he was mad because of something else PLEASE INFORM ME.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Someone's watching**

I pretended to be so into my nachos, but I had to ear hustle on what was going on. John and Lena? This couldn't be good. Not at all, what the hell did he want? I watched as Lena's facial expression went from upset to uncomfortable. Minutes later her phone call ended.

"What?" I asked her.

Lena shook her head and said. "Nothing, can we just enjoy our girls' day?"

"No, Lena tell me what's up?" Shit I want to know.

"Drop it Erin."

And just like that I did. I'm tired of leaving her with words of wisdom or advice. Whatever John said on the other line man I wish I knew. "Okay, so are we done with shopping and eating?"

"Yeah, but did you want to visit my God mother on the set of her new movie. "It's called Bur something. Cabberea and Chicago mixed together."

"Ummm yeah!" Who would give up a chance to me Cher? As I walked towards the Porsche SUV and hop inside of the passenger side and watched as Lena got into the drivers side. I was about to speak but the cell phone rang and a bright smile came to my face.

"Hi babe!"

"Hello gorgeous how are you?" A deep familiar voice sent chills through my body. I couldn't help but to bite my lip to keep from cheesing so hard.

"Great. And you?"

"Good good. I just got gone done taking the baby girl out for some ice cream and now she's with the grandparents so I can head off in the morning for England."

Then everything hit me. I so forgot about the European tour. "Oh yeah that's right. Damn babe."

"I know, I hope I can at least see you during the tour. I know Amanda will be there. Do you know if she's bringing you?"

"Not sure yet." I said with a bit of sadness. "But I will let you know if something dose come up. We still have to do some minor planning for SummerSlam, and I think I am going to be in LA for a while."

The phone felt silent. "…Okay, well…I um. Just wanted to call you I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Lena playfully rolled her eyes. "Ughh…love."

"Bye babe."

" Bye Randy." I said not wanting to hang up the phone I starred at my screen and watched the seconds continue to count down.

"What the hell why are you starring at your phone?" Lena asked.

"He hasn't hung up…Hello?"

"Yeah?" Randy said.

I laughed. "Hang up the phone silly."

"I was about too." He chuckled.

This was silly as hell to me, but I thought it was pretty cute. "Ok I am hanging up….bye."

"Alright bye."

"Awww" Lena said mocking Randy and I. "As much as that was gushiness and silly…you two are cute to together. Vanilla and chocolate."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah he is the whip cream on this chocolate Sunday."

* * *

Evan looked through his gym bag making sure that he had everything. Two weeks overseas was going to be a blast and he couldn't wait. He had heard rumors of Jake and Lena break up so he'd figure England…no Paris would be the perfect timing to peruse his crush. Evan then thought about her space, how she needed time to heal over her breakup with Jake. He should have never let his little sister read him that issue in Cosmo about post break up while he was healing his arm. All that aside, he was going to make these two weeks with Lena see a different side of him. Hopefully, Lena would notice and it would erase that little brother status that is in printed on Evan's forehead.

* * *

I arrived home in Chicago the day Lena and the rest of the WWE were headed overseas. I just hope she stays out of trouble over there, and I cant wait to fly to London to see my man. I've been missing him the day I left St. Louis. And yes Amanda has agreed to take me with her to London. This was going to be full of excitement and I haven't been to London since Lena's last European tour about three years ago. Her Britney and Christina headline it was awesome. I scrolled through the call log and notice a missed call from Amanda.

"Hey, you."

"Hello, I was wondering were you still flying out to Stanford so we both can fly out to London together?"

"Sure Amanda, I was just packing up and leaving out tonight. " I said as I packed up a few undergarments and lotions.

"Okay awesome, see you then."

"Later, Manda." As I ended that conversation, I moved to another one. Hunter.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hunter, did I wake you?" I asked hearing the gruffness in his voice.

"No…well I kind of drifted off after the girls did. They wore me out playing tea party."

"Ah! You should totally send me a picture of that." I said laughing.

"What are you doing?" Hunter asks me.

"I am actually flying out there tonight to catch a flight with Amanda later the evening to London."

"Ah yes, to visit the boyfriend overseas aye mate." Hunter said in a English accent that was not so great.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah and you need work on that buddy."

"So since your going to be out this way anyway…are you planning on visiting me?"

"I guess that can be arrange, can you pick me up at the airport?"

"Sure, just call me when you land."

* * *

**London, England**

Lena couldn't wait until her body hit the sheets and soft bed of her hotel room penthouse. She tried her best to stay in the hotel as the other superstars and divas but it wasn't happening. Mickie will be flying in a day late and Melina wanted to be with her man which Lena assume she was talking about Morrison. So she didn't want to be alone, and wanted to be far far away from Cena, Lena grab the only person who befriended her.

"EVAN, COME LOOK AT THIS!" She yelled at him placing her Gucci luggage's next to the door. The penthouse was beyond amazing, Evan was speechless. Three rooms four baths, heartwood floors and marble counter tops. Too bad Evan was to in a gaze to even notice the everything around him but only Lena.

"So what room you taking?" She asked him casually?

"Doesn't matter, I'm with you." He moved in.

Lena smirks. "Okay, cool. Well, I am going to go workout later but right now I am going to rest. What are you going do?"

"The same thing maybe, I know I do need to unpack."

"Okay…wake me up in like 30 minutes and we can do something."

Evan starred at the beauty before him. "Whatever you want."

* * *

**Stamford, Conn**

I arrived at the airport and just on time Hunter was there waiting for me. Stephanie had came to pick up the girls so he didn't have to wake them up. He greeted me with a smile and a warm hug.

"I've missed ya kid." He said a with a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Hey I missed you too." I took along stare into the green eyes of the older man then all of sudden I turned around.

"What?" He asks me.

"Nothing, ever since I came from baggage claim I felt like someone has been staring at me or watching me-"

"Erin your gorgeous who wouldn't watch you. Let's grab a bite to eat before leave later, I want to make sure I am spending my time well on you."

I turn my attention back to Hunter. "Okay." As I hoped into SUV, I instantly turned around to look behind Hunter's truck…no one was there. Maybe I am just thinking too hard or really tired. I am going to grab a bite to eat with Hunter and rest up for my flight to London. Even as time went by, I still couldn't shake that uncomfortable feeling.

* * *

**Dannycena42 & Honeybun**: Thanks for the reviews guys! *MUAH*


	20. Chapter 20

Check out other fics by me: Tawny and Taker Infatuation and Once Again. Also check out _Ashleybabe86 _too and my girl _PryncizGTJ._

* * *

Chapter 20 Unfaithful?

**London, England**

Lena's P.O.V.

_Story of my life_

_Searching for the right_

_But it keeps avoiding me_

_Sorrow in my soul_

_Cause it seems that wrong_

_Really loves my company_

It is so true, wrong really loves my company. Hollywood and the drug party scene and now wrestling its cheating.

_He's more than a man_

_And this is more than love_

_The reason that the sky is blue_

_The clouds are rolling in_

_Because I'm gone again_

_And to him I just can't be true_

John Cena…John fucking Cena wow. No doubt he's hot and all but really he's the complete asshole that I thought he'd be. What attracted Amanda to that prick? Why in the hell our phone conversation keeps coming up in my head.

"_Amanda will be coming to London the day after us so, if you want to hook up again I am game for it."_

"_This what you call listing to you? Fuck you I hope she finds out and leaves your sorry ass."_

"_Mmmmm, that wont happen. I'll keep the offer open for you-"_

"_You won't have too you ass-" He hung up the phone in my ass…that asshole. I hate him even more. _

I could take a nap, I needed some trouble to get into but I want it to be with a certain Englishman. Tall dark and handsome. "Yummy."

End of Lena's P.O.V.

**Standford,Conn**

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

Really, I can't believe this song decide to play as soon as Hunter and I drove off from the airport.

"Isn't that your girls song playing ?" Hunter said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yup. Funny because that came out when we were like 22."

"Did Lena write it?"

"Yes, I was in the studio when she did it." I assured him.

"Don't you think it's funny that this song came on and your with me right now and not Randy?"

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Everytime I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be...A murderer_

"Hunter this isn't cheating. I am spending time with you-"

"Erin, these are booty call hours." Hunter laughs.

"Well-what are you getting at?" I questioned him starting to get upset.

"Nothing, messing with you." Hunter smiled as he playfully. "Erin?"

"Hunter?"

"If you wasn't so into Orton correction with him…could you see yourself with me?" The car came to stop as we pulled into the driveway of the restaurant.

"Yeah, I mean your mature and good looking and I can have a conversation with you…"

"But?" Hunter added.

"Randy is…a wild card I guess. He gets to me I really really have feelings for him. Besides, Stephanie would kill me-"

"So your scared of my ex-" Hunter said in a laugh.

"No scared she's just…I can't explain it. She just has power." I said. "Don't make fun of me."

"She's not that bad-"

"That's because you were the love of her life." I said. "Can we eat now?"

"…Sure, Erin."

* * *

**London, England**

Lena watched as Evan rested on the sofa he looked so peaceful she didnt want to wake him. "We'll workout next time buddy." She whispered to Evan while leaving a note for him and headed out the door. Taking the stairs down to the next floor of the hotel. She knocked on the door and on the other side saw a tall dark handsome figure. She was happy that he decied to stay at a hotel.

"Welcome home mate." Lena said in her best English accent.

"That's actually pretty good." He spoke.

"Sir Wade , I came to grace you with my presence." Lena said still in her British accent. Wade did nothing but laugh and grabs her hand.

"Well, that's fine with me. Come on it."

Lena winked and pushed Wade into a near by chair and straddled herself on top of him. "So." She said in her normal voice. "What's up?"

"Nothing much." Wade kisses her on the lips. "But I have been hearing rumors."

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah about you."

Lena rolled her eyes. "Been rumors about me since I was 8 you think I give a fuck?"

Wade grabs Lena's backside. "You and Jake broke up, so went don't have to sneak around right?"

"Right?"

"So, do you want a relationship with me? Because I don't plan on being a played on or the rebound-"

"Whoa whoa whoa Wade. Were just having fun, okay and no I don't plan on going back to Jake."

Wade ran a hand through his hair. "Okay fine with me. I was just asking sweet heart."

"Good."

"But I knew that was going to end soon. You like bad boys anyways."

"And your one of them." Lena said kissing Wade again.

"How would you know which one I am?" He asked

"Because….Good guys come on me, bad ones come in me."

They both shared a laugh. Wade gazes into her eyes. "Let me show you around London."

"I've been here a million times but I can take you up on you offer."

* * *

**Stamford,Conn**

Hunter and I ate our usual. I was in love with breakfast food; I couldn't get enough. He had steak and eggs while I got French toast and turkey bacon. OJ for both of us. We talked up a storm until it was time for me to head to Amanda's and maybe get an hour of sleep in and catch our flight to London. But the conversation that Hunter and I had moments ago got me thinking and I go some questions of my own.

"So what made you come up with that question about me dating you?" I kind of had a hint but I wanted him to say it.

"I like you."

Bold enough for ya? You asked. "Oh."

"Oh." Hunter repeated. "Oh as in you didn't know or Oh as your speechless?"

"Both. Hunter, your really attractive like…really-"

"I know, Randy. If I came on early in the game you'll be with me instead of him."

"Cocky much?" I raised a brow and he did the same thing. "Besides, you've gotten a divorce from your wife who you work with who seems to despise me because you got eyes for me."

Hunter starred at me blankly. "You watch way too many movies."

I laugh lightly but I then around behind me. What the hell am I paranoid?

"Erin, what the matter?"

I turned to Hunter. "Nothing…I'm ready to go to Amanda's."

* * *

**Honeybun: **WHO'S PLAYING TRICKS ON ME UHHH OHOH LOL AND don't blame Randy it isn't his fault. **Dannycena42**:Maybe its her…maybe it isn't (count Dracula laugh)

_**Unfaithful by Rhianna **_


	21. Chapter 21

Met Randy Orton this week in his hometown and mines haha loves it. He's so gorgeous.! I said that entire time I was there. Anyway review!

Chapter 21:Talking…tell me something

That early morning turned into the afternoon. Hunter dropped me off at the airport and unexpectedly kissed me on the cheek. I hug him in return, and wait for Amanda to arrived. I kinda knew Hunter liked me but so in that way. Was I so blinded by Orton that much?

"Hey, ready to go chica?"

I looked up to see the familiar blonde. Amanda hair was pulled into a tight pulled back ponytail that showed off her beautiful face and large diamond studs. Louis Vuitton Lagguage, black leather jacket and a over the knee heel boots with black leggings and white fitted shirt. I have to shop in her closet. "Yes I am."

As we bored the plane, we orded drinks and watched as the planed loaded with other people. I then turned to her. "So you and John met here at the WWE?"

"Yeah, was his PR for when The Marine came out. He and I spent so much time together but I really didn't think nothing much of it though. One night we just hooked up at my house for a party that I threw because the premiere was there and the company was in town so…why the hell not. He stayed after help me clean up and we helped each others out of our clothes."

We both laugh. "Wow since 2006 you guys been dating for a long time-"

"No…just because we did Erin DOSEN'T mean we went together. I mean we just fooled around and sometime around January I was like okay he doesn't seem like that bad of guy let's date officially. Then, that's when I got a call from some chick name Elizabeth…"

My jaw drops. "Shut up."

"Serious. So she tells me that you know that I stole her fiancée from her and that they have two kids and shit. So I'm like okay he didn't tell me any of this and the person you need to be talking is John. So my feelings were because I was starting to fall for him you know?"

"Right." This was some good info. Note remember to share with Lena later.

"I mean I felt for Liz, my dad is Ric Flair. Top cheaters of all cheaters you know. I love my father I just didn't appreciate what he did to my mother and step mother….the second one." She laughed lightly. "I never wanted to be or date a wrestler but John was persistent." She said waving her eight cart diamond studded wedding ring.

"So what John say about when Liz called you?"

"He said it was true and I told his ass that he needed to go back to her. He said he wanted to be with me. I told him we couldn't this, whatever issue you got with Liz you need to handle that shit… Well umm she and I have issues but I want and need you blah blah…then went on until March Erin. So, finally I gave in. He still gets to see his kids whenever and I am marrying him in December."

"What a love story."

Amanda giggles. "I know right? So you and Randy?"

"Were good, we haven't been dating that long like you and John though."

"He adores you. He does, something just went wrong between him and Samantha somewhere. He tells me but then again he'll think I'll side with her because she's a woman but he's been my best friend since we were little. I don't take sides I go for what's right."

"Well…I adore him as well and I try everything possible to not make any of her mistakes." I said, but somehow I need to know what the happened between those two. And I'm hearing everything from everyone besides the main source…my new boyfriend and suspect in question Randy Orton.

"I know this. He's a good guy, had a bit of an anger issues but that got handled. Like I said he adores you. So I am pretty sure he's going to keep the drama under control."

"I hope so." I said turning to face the window. We both were getting tried and decide to just sleep all the way to London. I couldn't wait to have his tattooed arms around my until then, I'll just dream about them.

* * *

Lena makes her way back to her penthouse that she shared with Evan, who was now watching television. She then closed the door behind her and sat next to him. "Let's go work out."

"It's too late." he spoke not taking his eyes from the televison.

"I promise you though and you looked so peaceful…didn't want to wake you."

Evan knew he couldn't never fully say no to Lena. "Alright let's do it."

Cardio and weight training was on the list for these two. Lena decide to do crunches and Evan held her ankles. "Shit…25 I'm done."

Evan watches as Erin raises fully up and sits Indian style and drinks her water bottle. "Sing to me."

"What's your request?"

"Alone from your bad girl album." He spoke simply.

Lena chucked a little. Bad Girl…wow talking about it seems almost a decade ago when she put that album out. Number one album on the charts all over the world, earned her almost 50 million added to her net worth. "Alone huh? You know I didn't write that it's a cover

"I know so what sing it." He chuckled back but more of a cocky demanding tone

_Spare a little candleSave some light for mefigures up aheadMoving in the treesWhite skin in linenPerfume on my wristAnd the full moon that hangs overthese dreams in the mistDarkness on the edgeShadows where I standI search for the timeOn a watch with no handsI want to see you clearlyCome closer than thisBut all I rememberAre the dreams in the mistThese dreams go on when I close my eyesEvery second of the night I live another lifeThese dreams that sleep when it's cold outsideEvery moment I'm awake the further I'm away_

This is, Evan knew he needed to make his move. Off guard or not, he wasn't about to let this moment pass.

_Is it cloak 'n dagger_

_Could it be spring or fallI walk without a cutThrough a stained glass wallWeaker in my eyesightThe candle in my gripAnd words that have no formAre falling from my lips_Evan then reached up and kisses the lips of Lena's. It was a small peck, in which Lena had to register in her head. Evan then finds himself again kissing Lena this time only longer. Tender and sweet also intimate. "Evan…we-we can't. I'm sorry."

Evan sigh heavily as he was left there along inside of the gym.

* * *

As Amanda and I landed finally in London, we took a limo to the hotel and waited by the check in desk for John. I text both Randy and Lena letting them know our plane landed, but I got no reply from neither.

"Baby!" Amanda squealed as John surprised her from behind. I smiled as the couple embrace each other. John then stared at me just like the time he and I were first introduce.

"Damn I missed you."

A deep but familiar voice sent a chill down my spine as the words were spoken in my ear from behind. Those familiar tattooed arms wrapped around my stomach. I leaned my head back and took in the smell of his perfume. I had to finally turn around to look into those intense blue eyes. "I missed you too." God he was gorgeous. "Growing a beard or you didn't feel like shaving?"

"A lil bit of both." Randy said as he grabs my rolling suit case and my duffle bag from my shoulder.

"Hey we should grab dinner." Amanda said. "I am hungry ."

"What you guys say?" John asked.

"I know something I can eat." Randy said biting down on his bottom lip. I playfully elbowed him. "Sure we can grab dinner."

"Meet back up here then in two hours?"

* * *

After agreeing, Randy and I headed to his hotel room. He placed my things on the floor next to the door and placed me on the counter and kissed me. "Oh!"

"Caught you off guard."

I kissed his lips. "Yes." I warp his arms around my wait and hug him closely. "We got two hours to spare."

"Good. Because we need to talk. It's a good talk though." Randy spoke taking his hands and rubbing down on my latte colored skin.

I smiled. "Great, come with it."

"First off…I am falling head over heels for you."

I did nothing but blush and continue to let him talk. "But, I need to tell you some shit before you hear it from other people. Example…Hunter."

"Babe-"

"Listen, I know you don't believe everything you hear. But my past isn't pretty I know you are apart of my future but I want you to know something. I had some serious anger…management issues."

"Okay."

"And they got out of hand. Especially at home with Sam. I knew karma was a bitch but damn. I must have just fucked up everything with her. And I knew I was going to get it back if not through her…it'll be the future female in my life right now. So long story short, one night Sam caught me and another girl together which was numorus times. We made I way into the house and she kept throwing shit and taunting me and I…slapped her hard in the face that she feel on the ground. I know I shouldn't but-FUCK!"

He kicked the counter taking large steps towards the door. "What?" he answered annoyed.

"Package sir."

I seen from the door that it was a large Fed Ex envelope. "Thanks…sorry man." Randy closed the door and looked at the envelop curiously.

* * *

_Who the hell knows Im here_? Randy questions himself as he shook the package.

"Open it."

He looked up to see Erin brown eyes on him. "Nah, not right now. Let's get something eat."

* * *

_These dreams by Heart_

**Honeybun**: lol at you scratching your head. U are too cute. And I cant tell who it is silly just find out. **Dannycena42**: I posted it as quick as I could for hope you enjoyed it.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Drama in the UK PT1

**London, England**

Lena tossed her Ipod on her bed a hop inside of the shower. She didn't want to believe it know but it was ture. Evan had feelings for her and they were real. She felt that by looking through his brown eyes and thoes kiss of his lips. After Lena washed up she heard ramblings in the outside. She peeked to see Evan and R truth packing his bags up.

"Man you sure you want to room with me? A bunch a guys in a regaulr hotel room?" Truth ask him.

"I did it man. I told her and she ran off-"

"She's scared."

"Scared? Of what? I done trying to figure her out Truth."

Truth sighs. "Look, cool off you can stay with me and the guys tonight but are you going to tell her at least where your going to be?"

Evan shurgs his shoulders. "I'll leave her note."

"So when this is all in done with? What you guys are going be friends if she dosent come around?"

Evan shakes his head no. "I...I can't be friends with her...I am in love with her."

Lena felt her hand go to her chest and she acted on inpluse. "Evan, you don't have to leave."

Truth exchange looks between the two. "I am going to wait outside...let me know what your going to do Evan."

Evan nodded, as Truth closed the door his eyes met Lana's. "So I guess you heard everything?"

She nodded. "Evan, it's just something I can't do right now and I don't want to end up hurting you-"

"Don't explain...let's just." He ran his hand through his hair and sighs. "I'll see you at the arena tommrrow."

Lena watched as he left and there she stood alone inside of a luxury penthouse...by herslef. "Nice job Lena."

* * *

Dinner was wonderful, Amanda and John together are adoreable they need they own show. But in reality, I know a side of John that Amanda should be suspect of. I need to mind my own business but somehow I feel like I need to tell her. Then there's Randy, he confessed and poured his heart out these past few weeks. The crap he was saying was kind of hard to take in, hitting Sam, cheating, being a complete asshole to people backstage and a dirt bag to a few of the divas. He's grown up now and from what Amanda and Ted has told me he's did a complete 360. Dinner was over and John was tired and wanted to go back to the hotel room.

"I want to dance." Amanda said. "So you can take your old ass to bed Cena."

He laughs and kisses her. "Well I am sorry if I have a press confereance to do that you booked."

"I didn't know that it was going to be that elary, they need to be on American time."

Randy and I laughed at them. "I'll go dancing with you." I said and I then seen the look on my man's face. "What honey."

"Your partying without me?" He said.

"I won't stay long I promise." I kissed him. "I will be there as soon as possiable."

"Fine, look I am going to call baby girl and I will see you later. You got your key?" He asked me as he reached for his Iphone.

"Yes." I kissed him on the cheek.

"Be good but when you come back to the hotel you can be naughty." He mumbled.

I was lost in thoes blues eyes of his. "Yes I will remeber that." I texted Lena to tell her where I plan to be. I watched as John and Randy headed to the elevator upstaris to thier rooms. I then look at Amanda. "Where are we going tonight?"

"This club called KOKO or some shit. You weraing what you have one?"

"Yeah I might. We both know if I got back up there I am not leaving."

Amanda nods her head. "Yes same deal here with me. Layla, me you, and Lena are coming right?"

"Yeah. Book it."

"Alright, well I have to use the restroom BRB."

"Okay...hello?"

"Hey, glad you made it here to Jolly Ol' England." Lena said.

"I know. I just finsihed up dinner with Amanda and were going out your coming? I have gossip."

"I have DARMA I need to tell you right now. Evan kissed me."

"Ahh bout damn time see I told you he liked you-"

"No, he loves me. Truth and him came up here to gather his things. They didnt know I was in shower and he told everything to Truth and I heard it."

"Lena what are you going do?"

The phone fell slinet. "Don't know. But I am going to slip on this gold D&G Dolce and Gabanna dress with these black and gold Jimmy Choo's and party my ass off."

"Bring me a dress."

"What color?"

I looked down at my shoes which were flats. "I don't know but bring me shoes too."

"Why dont you just change?"

"Because Randy won't let me leave if I do. And I haven't seen you in a few weeks so.." I said bringing a naughty smile to my face.

"Awww...well I'll bring you something gray. I love that color on your skin.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay."

"What's the gossip?" Lena said.

"Can't talk will tell you at the club, wifey's coming."

"Later."

Amanda approches me. "Hey, so I am going to change actually it will only take a moment. Maryse is coming and she's insisting that I change. So come mingle with the girls."

"Sure."

* * *

Randy, Ted and Cody were all talking in Randy's room before they actually went to thier seprate rooms to go to sleep. "Okay, I'm out I think Layla's gone and with her and Eve together in a room is ugh."

"Oh they going out or something?" Ted asked.

"Yes, some club KOKO...too bad we gotta get up elary. " Cody said walking towards the door. "Later guys."

Both Randy and Ted waved to thier team mate. Ted slowy lifted himslef from the sofa and began to walk towards the door. "Later man I am out too."

"All right bro." Randy said to Ted.

"Hey what's this?" Ted said as he noticed the Fed Ex enevlope.

Randy arched a brow. "I don't know open it." He shurgs walking into the bathroom to bursh his teeth.

Ted did as he was told and looked through the pictures his face fell as to what he was seeing. He hardly notice Randy staring at him in a Viper like mode. "What the hell is it?"

Ted looks up. "Ummm Randel Keith Orton, You are here by-"

He throws his hands at him. "Fuck that shit trash it."

"You don't want to hear the rest?"

"No." He goes back into the bathroom.

"I'll trash it for you. Later!"

"Bye."

Ted places the pictures back inside of the envople and held it under his arm. "Erin you got some explaing to do." He said to himslef once he got on the elevator.

* * *

_Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard_  
_When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard_  
_Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6_  
_Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6_  
_Like a G6, Like a G6_  
_Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6_

I so forgot how uncomfortable it was to change inside of a limo. Lena didn't disapoint me eaither. The gray Stella MaCarthy one shoulder dress was the bomb on me. I am more curvy and thicker than Lena but the dress fits me. And the black shoes from Mui Mui...I love having a famous BFF.

_Gimme that Mo-Moet_  
_Gimme that Cry-Crystal_  
_Ladies love my style, at my table gettin wild_  
_Get them bottles poppin, we get that drip and that drop_  
_Now give me 2 more bottles cuz you know it don't stop_

"About time you ready to party girl!" Maryse said giving me a shot of Patron. I downed it and Lena laughed at my fascail expression. I leaned over to her. "You sure your going to be cool?"

"Yeah, I am sober from drugs not drinking." Lena winked. "But I am drinking water tonight. But before you get wasted. You needed to tell me something about John."

"Yeah, so it seems like John was actually in engaged to a girl while hooking up with Amanda. She didn'nt know. Long story short he was on her ass until she finally gave in and start to date him. And get this...the chick he was suppose to marry...they had two kids."

Lena's jaw drops. "That motherfucker!"

_(808) Hell Yeaa_  
_Drink it up, drink-drink it up,_  
_When sober girls around me, they be actin like they drunk_  
_They be actin like they drunk, actin-actin like they drunk_  
_When sober girls around me actin-actin like they drunk_

"Hey stop sharing secrets shit get gotta get to the club! Whooo." Layla said grabbing both of our arms and exit the limo and enter the club.

_Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard_  
_When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard_  
_Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6_  
_Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6_  
_Like a G6, Like a G6_  
_Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6_

* * *

_Its that 808 bump, make you put yo hands up_  
_Make you put yo hands up, put yo, put yo hands up_  
_(You can't Touch this)_  
_Its that 808 bump, make you put yo hands up_  
_Make you put yo hands up, put yo, put yo hands up_  
_(You can't Touch this)_  
_Hell Yeaaa, Make you put yo hands up, put yo put yo hands up_  
_Hell Yeaaa, Make you put yo hands up, put yo put yo hands up_

Eve sat near the table by Maryse and looked at Lena and Erin. Eve had to admit to herslef that Erin was pretty, very lucky to grown up to have Lena Morgan her bestfriend. But whats even better is having Orton for a boyfriend. The latin vixen licked her lips at the thought of Randy Orton. Walking sex was the name she gave him.

"What are you thinking about doing?" Tamia asked Eve.

"Why nothing." Even said in a low tone.

Tamia arched her brow. "Please I know that look anywhere."

_Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard_  
_When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard_  
_Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6_  
_Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6_  
_Like a G6, Like a G6_  
_Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6_

_I might start a lil bit of trouble_. "I am going to introduce myslef to Erin."

Tamia looked dumbfounded at Eve. "Amanda did that already-"

"Well I want to do it again..."

Layla then came over and sat on Tamia's lap. "Whoooo! Whats the matter what's up with that face?"

"I feel like some shit is about to go down."

* * *

G6 By far east movement. Song been in my head since I had Zumba class and going out with the girls.

**Honeybun:** Your crazy I still love you tho lol. Grr I am sorry I left there but I updated quick today YAY. **Dannycena42:** I know rite he's soooo sexy. He only hit her that one time he had some major anger issues lol. But I do agree that was still a no no


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Drama in the UK PT2

**London, England**

* * *

_Turn up the music_  
_Let's get out on the floor_  
_I like to move it_  
_Come and give me some more_  
_Watch me gettin' physical_  
_And out of control_  
_There's people watchin' me_  
_I never miss a beat_

I was at least on my 3rd for 4th shot puls I am drinking a Long Island ice tea is something I have to finish off too. "Oh my Goodness I having so musch freaking fun!"

Lena smiled at me. "Good. I am too."

And I am proud of my girl, she kept her word. She didn't drink at all, nothing but Voss water and a few red bulls. "Hi Eve."

"Hello ladies." She took a seat next to me. "You ladies having fun?"

"Yeah we are." Lena spoke.

"So when are we going to work together again?" Eve asked Lena.

"That's up to Vince." Lena spoke in a dull tone. "I am going to the bathroom." Lena said turing to me and leaving me with Eve Torres. Really dont know much about her but that she works in the WWE and Lena did a song for her.

"So I heard you and Randy are dating?"

I turned to her with a glare and a bit of an attutide. "Yeah...your point?" I sip on the Long Island.

"Oh no reason, just wondering. You two are cute together...but better with me."

She mumbled something at the end that seemed like something I should punch her damn face in. "What did you just say?"

"EERRRRIIINNN!" Layla was singing my name as she and Maryse grabs my hand. "Let's go on the dance floor."

"Whooo." Maryse yelled waving her free hand in the air.

_Steal the night_  
_Kill the lights_  
_Feel it under your skin_  
_Time is right_  
_Keep it tight_  
_Cause it's pulling you in_  
_Wrap it up_  
_Can't stop cause it feels like an overdose_  
_(Feels like an overdose)_

I allowed the Divas to take me to the dance floor but I left Eve with a angry glare. The galre grew into a frown as she gave me a wink and a wave goodbye.

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor_  
_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_  
_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_  
_Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground_

* * *

As Lena made her way to the bathroom, there was Amanda leaving. "Hey girl, no sercurity?"

Lena smirks. "No, London isn't all that crazy. But you can escort me I need to talk to you."

"Sure." The blondes headed inside of the huge stall. Amanda sreached through her phone as Lena released the water and red bull from her body.

"Suprise they haven't played one of your songs yet.

"Yeah. But if someone had announce I was here they would have...maybe." Lena laughs lightly.

"Listen." Lena flushed the toliet. "I don't know how to say this but...the day of the Make A Wish...after everything was done and over...John kissed me."

Amanda's green eyes stared at Lena. "Oh...yeah. He told me."

Lena's eyes widen. "He told you? What?"

* * *

Truth, Evan and a few other WWE wrestlers made there way to KOKO after club hopping at a few other hot spots.

"Evan, didn't know you were coming?"

"Yeah I didnt know eaither Kelly." Evan said flashing his pretty smile.

"Yeah that's great. Wanna dance I love this song?"

Evan turn to Truth who was just shrug his shoulders. "Let's go."

_Everybody in the club_  
_Evacuate the dancefloor_  
_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_  
_Everybody in the club_  
_Stop, this beat is killing me_  
_Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground_

* * *

_My body's aching_  
_System overload_  
_Temperatures rising_  
_I'm about to explode_  
_Watch me I'm intoxicating taking the show_  
_It's got me hypnotized_  
_Everybody step aside_

As I danced with Layla and Maryse I cooled down a bit from my Eve moment. Patron does that to me...I am the complete oppsite when I am drinking. Maryse and I danced while Layla went back to the VIP.

"She's a bitch, don't worry about Eve she'll sleep with anyone. And she's just ugh-"

"Then why did you guys invite her?"

Maryse sighs and grabs my arm and we began to walk towards the bathroom. "Because we all love Amanda, Amanda loves Layla who loves Tamia who is friends with Eve...get it."

We both laugh. "It's a friend thing, we all try to have fun. But I guess Tamia feels a bit distance with us I assume thats where Eve comes in at. But I know one thing if that bitch Eve ever goes near my Mikey Miz...it's on."

_Steal the night_  
_Kill the lights_  
_Feel it under your skin_  
_Time is right_  
_Keep it tight_  
_Cause it's pulling you in_  
_Wrap it up_  
_Can't stop cause it feels like an overdose_  
_(Feels like an overdose)_

"If she ever goes near my Randy bitch its on."

* * *

Lena told Amanda that she was going to meet with her in the VIP later she wanted to hit the dance floor first. It was a lie but it was just a bit werid after the conversation she just had with her. "I have to tell Erin." Lena thought. Just then, the blonde heard a famlair laugh. She turned to see Evan and Kelly dancing, laughing. For some reason Lena felt upset and thought it was just rude of him to be up on Kelly. Lena rolled her eyes and headed back to the VIP.

* * *

It was close to leaving and all of us headed back to the Limo. I have no idea what time it was but we were still having fun, until Eve entered. Both me and Maryse exchange looks.

"I had so much fuckin fun." Layla said in a slurred voice laying her head on Amanda lap.

"We see." Maryse said with her head on Amanda's shoulder. Me myslef leaned on Lena who had seemed upset ever since she came back to the VIP. Then theres Eve, who has kept her eyes on me since since she got in...its offical I dont like her. "What?" I finally said.

"Nothing."

"You been eyeing since you got in here. What's the problem?" I said raising up from my relax mode.

"Nothing, what are you talking about?"

"Erin, chill." Lena said.

"No, you wasn't there Lena." I said to her. I looked to Eve again. "Listen, bitch dont stare over here and don't roll your fucking eyes eaither or I will roll them into the back of your head."

"How about I roll on Randy-"

Before I knew it I leaped over grab Eve by the hair. The girls screaming inculding Eve made the limo driver stop the car to see what was going on. Lena grabs me by the arm and we exit the limo.

"Om gosh really...your insane!" Eve yelled after me.

Lena did nothing but laugh as we walked away from the limo.

"Where are you girls going? I mean this is where Jack the Ripper is from get in the limo!" Amanda yelled.

"No, were fine my hotel is a block away." Lena said holding my hand.

* * *

As we entered Lena's penthouse, I kicked my shoes off and feel on the cream colored sectional.

"Drinking makes you voilent."

"No, talking shit does."

"Easy tiger, look I'll text Randy and tell him your here okay? Pick any room you want its yours." Lena said walking into the mater bedroom. I somehow manage to go into the other spare bedroom that was gold and red with white thrown in somewhere. I called Randy. "Hey babe I was letting you know that I had fun tonight and that I am with Lena. I'm a bit drunk...wanna know what I got on."

"Umm Erin-"

"I got on just my perfume..."

"Erin-"

"Shh I wanna have phone sex."

"Are you drunk dailing? Do you even know who you called?"

The voice sound famlair but it wasn't the voice I was looking for. I look at the name flashing on the phone. "Hunter?"

* * *

**a/n:** Muse is running wild today...

**Music by Casacada Evcuate the dance floor**. (i know this was set a while back but IDC its my story and I can't remeber too much of club music back then)

**_DannyCena42_**: See I updated soon! lol I am happy you reviewed and glad your loving this story**_Honeybun:_** Oh some parts of you are Latin...thats why your ass like to fight and got a temper lol. You freak Randy and Erin will get it on just for you. And as far as Ted acting like it was a summos or something. That will be explained in the chapter. LHH you and Cena arent going to worry me. I missed Rhi and Brintey but someone uploaded it and I loved it and Mary was on point as usual and I just gotta see Nicki and Britney when they upload it.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:Let's have a talk

**London, England**

* * *

"Huh?"

"Huh." Hunter mocked me. "I want to think that you were dailing me on purpose but instead I assume you were trying to call Orotn."

Oh that is just great, that is just freaking great. "I...am so embarssed I have no idea what to do."

I heard Hunter chuckle over the phone. "Well how about you just go sleep that off and call me or later...or we can do what you planned on doing anyway."

My face I knew was red. "I have to sleep this off maybe I'll forget."

"I won't...night Erin."

"Night."

_Hours later..._

* * *

Randy placed gentel kisses on Erin's Latte cream colored skin. He made his way up to her ear and that made Erin goarn. "You look so sexy drooling."

"Randy...how you get in here." Erin said letting her eyes adjust to the lighting from her bedroom.

"Lena texted me and let me know where you was." He kisses her agian. "And after everything I needed to take care of today..." Kiss. " I came here to see you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Thier lips touched.

Erin sat on her elbows, and starred into Randy's eyes. "Let me take care of some things...my breath taste like I been drinking."

"Yeah Yeah." Randy mumbles as he kisses me on the neck and made trails of kisses down to my breast. Moans escape my mouth and the pussy got the message as well. "That's it Erin, get wetter for me."

Randy said as he pulled me up to where I straddled him. I felt his hardness underneath me and I couldnt help but to have a smlie on my face. "I missed you."

"I missed this." Randy said as he unzipped his jeans and reached inside of his blue jean pockts to slip on the condom, but first he handed them to me. "Put it on for me."

I took the condom and slowly slid down to where his manhood was staring me at my face. I've dated white guys before but never had I made this far with one; not even with Lena's borther. My plump nude colored lips kissed my man shaft before completly sliding on the rubber. Before I knew it Randy had pulled me up by the arms where I placed back to the sattle postion. "Ahhh" I tossed my head back into the air as he filled me up. "Randy...ugh."

"Ride me." He goarned. "Erin..."

I turned around to ride him reverse cowgirl, I had to turn around to see the look on his face. He hadn't even notice that I was staring at him. Randy bit down on his lip as he watched my ass bounce up and down on his memeber. "You like that?"

"Fuck yes." We both came, but it seems like we were up for another round. I bent over to let the Viper attack me from behind, kisses, sweat, and moans along with the nosies our body made I felt like I was high on something.

"I finna cum again...Erin...Erin." Randy moans as he kisses my ear.

I lift my left thigh on the bed and pushed my back into him. "Do it...ughhh. All over me."

"Fuck...I love you. Oh my Goodness..."

As we both layed on the bed trying to catch our breaths, I looked into the blue eyes of my man. "I love you Randy."

He grabs my by my sweaty face and kisses me. "I love you."

This might ruin the mood but I needed to ask him this question. "Randy...have you ever dated a black girl before?"

"...Yes and no."

"What the heck dose yes and no mean?" I asked him

"I mean I-it was nothing serious like me and Sam or me and you-"

"So...if you wanted to take me home could you?"

* * *

_Later on that night..._

Ted couldn't believe the pictures he was looking at. He hate lying period, but he had to with Randy that knew that if it was some summos bullshit from Samantha, Randy didnt want to hear it Ted was quick on his toes like that. _If Randy would have open to see the pictures with Erin and Hunter, he would've killed the both of them and hurt Ted in porcess. He's gotten back his right frame of mind, I dont want to hurt him but I have some questions to ask Erin._ Ted wondered, and he also wondered how in the world was he going to hide the pictures from Randy? His gym bag, which was in their locker room was not a option. _I cant carry these around all damn day I have a match. _"Forget it." Ted placed the pictures at the bottom of his gymbag. He now needed to find Erin.

* * *

_What kind of freaky stuff they got going on, she knows? Amanda Flair can have anyone in the world and she choes cheating ass Cena. I had to see her before the show. I needed to know the low down, what did John tell her? I am freaking out_.

"Hey Lena, whats up?" Amanda spoke carrying her Gucci suit case and placing it on her desk. She then pulls out her Mac Notebook. "What can I help you with.

"Yeah, not sure if I heard you right lastnight. But you said you knew about John kissing me."

Amanda arched a brow. "Yes...he told me."

"So what now...I hope you guys were expecting a threesome because I dont do that...anymore." Lena said sinking down in her chair.

Amanda laughs. "No...it was just that you know he did it and he apologized to you and to me said he won't do it again."

"You believe him?"

Amanda sighs. "I have a reason not too...but if I live in the past and what my father have done. I will be single always. I would think every man is a cheather and dyking it is not me...I stay getting dick down. But seriously I hear where you coming from but I have faith."

Lena looks at the blonde. "Oh." She couldn't say anything else.

"That's sad isnt it?" She said placing her hands on the desk.

"I don't know Amanda. That's up for you to decied as you know I have nooooooo room to say whats right or worng in anything."

Amanada pouts her light pink lips. "Well, he chased me. Finally I gave in and I feel in love. I love this man...four years ago this time that feeling wouldn't exsit. Hell I didn't even look at him twice. But there's something there, I know it is. That why I said yes and were getting married in December. I don't believe in divorce so...he's stuck with me."

Lena laughs. "Well I hope I find my prince charming."

"You will, I mean I wasn't looking for him but there it was...right in front of my face. And just think if I nevre gave into him...I'd be alone and with a house full of cats."

That statement made me think of Evan. "Right in front of your face huh?"

* * *

**New York City, New York**

Hunter and a few other wrestlers that did not go overseas were in New York or had time off. Hunter had time to go over his new script while in the mean time, he also had the girls while Stephanie did some last minute things at the New York offices. He looked at his contacts and Kevin Nash's name pop up.

"What is your old ass doing?" Hunter asks.

"Getting my cock sucked by your mother-

"Ha, you wish. I had yours lastnight I was just calling to tell you that she left her panties."

The two broke out in laughter. "What the hell is up Hunter?"

"Nothing much waiting for Stephanie to come out of the office."

"Oh you and miss are together today?" Kevin asks him.

"Just until-"

"Until your little hot choloate candy bar gets back. Shawns told me about her I haven't seen pictures of her OH Boy...I felt like I was talking to the old Shawn when he was describing her. Too bad she's with Orton, Hunter you would have made a great sugar daddy-"

Hunter rolls his eyes. "Shut up who asked you. And I guess Shawns you everything-"

"Yup you jealous?"

Hunter pouts. "No."

"What's her name?" Kevin asks.

"Erin." Hunter said simply.

"Erin...So besides all of that, how are girls and everything?"

"Wonderful, they are with my mom for a few days and I'm here working on a movie with Stephanie is helping me."

Kevin laughs. "More ways than one?"

"Shut up were still friends-"

"She still loves you I don't give a fuck what she was doing Hunter. Eaither that or she dosent want to be alone right now. She sees that your moving on,I know Steph's shes too into her work."

Hunter moaned. "So you think she wanted the married type lifestyle but without the marriage?"

Kevin was slinet. "...Look take her to dinner. you might find out everything you need to know and if you dont you better get some ass out of it because that place is expensive."

Hunter nods his head. "Here she comes, I'll talk to you later."

"Hey...text me what goes down."

Stephanie appraches Hunter with a smlie on her face and a brifecase in hand. "So...I told you it wasn't going to take long."

Hunter smlies. "Yeah, you did. Listen want to grab something to eat. Since were here in New York want to try Mr. Chow?"

"Were not dress for ." She said looking at thier attire which was jeans and a shirt for him and sweatpants and a track jacket for her. "What about...a pizza place."

"Even better."

* * *

_Sorry for the short chappie, been on my grind I thank thoes whos read and review Love you all sooo much._


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Breakeven pt1

**London, England**

Randy arrives at the arena on time as usual. He's one of the top guys in the company so he needed to set an example to everyone else. Oustide of his personal life, Randy felt he didn't need to become a locker room leader but to set an example. Before he could open the door to his private dressing room, a tap on his shoulder caught him off guard causing him to jump.

"Sorry, didn't mean to distract you Randal."

Randy open the door to his dressing room placing his gym bag on the floor and corssing his tattooed covered arms acorss his chest. "What's up Eve?"

* * *

Lena and myslef decied to have lunch at a local restuant here at the hotel before it was time she headed to the arena.

"So, I think I made Randy a bit uncomfortable today."

Lena arched a brow. "How?"

"Well...I just don't know what made me ask this question but I ummm..."

Lena sighs. "What did you do Erin?"

"I ask him as he ever dated a black girl before, he said yes and no- Which could mean they dated but not dated like him and I? I don't know so anyways we kind of went on and then I asked him if he wanted to take me home could he?"

Lena removed her Parda sunglasses. "Well Erin...you shoulda just asked him did his ancestors adn your ancestors get along. Come on in 2009."

"I know but that stuff still exists."

"Well E, it shouldn't matter what his family thinks as long as your with him and he loves you. And the same with your family. What was he reply."

"Basicaly what you said but yeah his mom and father don't care."

"Then why should you?" Lena questions me.

"I'm not I'm just...I don't know it's-"

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

I turned to see what made Lena so upset so quickly. Evan had just entered the hotel restuant with Kelly Kelly and one of the Bellas Twins with Dolph. "Looks like a double date." I said on purpose.

"Erin...please not now."

"What?"

Lena reaches into her wallet and laid money on the table and left. "I'm going to the arena."

"Hey, am I late?" Mickie said pulling out a chair.

"Mickie , no Lena just upset."

Lena laughs. "Upset about what I just need to get to the arena."

I arched a brow. "Sure...all of sudden you do."

"Well that's cool I already ate, there was a big breakfast thrown for Jake and...oops."

"What? Tell me? It's not his birthday." Lena said.

Me and Lena waited for Mickie to answer us. "Well.." I said waiting for the answer. "What was thrown for him?"

"He propose to-"

Lena still had her shades on but she was my bestfriend so I already know what was going through her head. She smlied at the both of us and left. I looked back over at Evan, out eyes met. I wanted to think his eyes met, him and I both seem to have a conversation without saying one word.

"I hope I didn't-"

"No, you didn' t do anything. I have to find Amanda and get to the arena." I said leaving some extra cash on the table. "You want to walk with me?"

"Sure." Mickie smiled. "So you and Orton are dating huh?"

"Yeah, we are."

"Cool. He seems...claimer."

I nod mt head. "That's good right?"

"Yeah, he's a good guy I have nothing bad to say about him."

_Well about damn time someone dosen't it_. "Great, that's good."

* * *

By the time I arrived at the arena, I looked for Randy instanly after placing everything in Amanda's office. "What the F- TED WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING-"

"I should be asking you the same question." He said in a serious tone. "What the fuck is up Erin?"

"What?"

"You know this came for Randy and if he would have open it let's just say he's unleash something that no one has saw in a long time."

I grab the FED EX evelope and my jaw drop. Pictures of me and Hunter outside of his hotel room and me coming out. Who did this? "This was not what it looks like-"

"Erin I want to believe that. But Randy is my boy we bascailly grew up together. This is bullshit Erin!"

"Hold on a mintue Ted don't come at me like that okay. I..I it's not what it looks like."

"Tell that to the person who tired to frame your ass." He walks off leaving me with the pictures I quickly rip them up and throws them in the trash. I headed to Randy's dressing room to see Eve walking out.

"What the hell was you doing in there?"

The latin vixen arched a brow and pushed her lips together. "I was invited in." She walks off and I could do nothing but bust open the Randy's door.

"Ummmm...hey."

"What the hell was she doing in here?"

"Who?" Randy questions.

"Randy don't play dumb. The fake ass Jennifer Lopez." I said

He laughs which I don't know why because nothing was funny to me. "I was teaching her some moves."

"You all couldn't do that shit out in the ring?"

Randy stood up and began to stalk me until my back was up agist the wall. "If I tell you during the entire time we did wreslting moves...that's excatly what we did. But in her eyes I knew she wanted to ride the fuck out me. Are you even madder now?"

I knew what he was doing. "I trust you, I don't trust her."

"So why barge in here like a mad, jealous little girl?"

"I don't like her." I said simply. "So therefore...if she comes near you again I'll brake her neck."

"Ohhh lala...love how voilant you've become. After the show your mine." He growls in my ear.

"I can't wait. Sorry about this morning-"

"Don't apolgize, it's cool... I love you."

"I love you."

* * *

Lena decied to give Jake a congrats face to face. Instead she worte a letter congualting him. Face to face was something she didn't do well. Lena and Melina's match was up first but Melina was no where to be found.

"What the hell is going on?" Amanda said. "We can't keep this crowd like this waiting and shit the show started."

"Let me go out there and sing."

"This is wreslting and I am not sure that Vince is going to okay everything from US.-" A road agent said.

"Do it." Amanda said. "Put some colthes over your ring gear hurry up and tell Justin to keep the crowd going until she get's back here."

Lena raced back to her dressing room to place on a paild button up and rip jeans and raced back out to the gorilla postion. The crowd cheered and it was through the roof as they cheered for her. Lena decied to play a few strings on her gutair, "Londond England!"

The crowd cheered even loudler for her.

_I´m still alive but I´m barely breathing_

_ just prayed to God that i don´t believen in _  
_Cause I got time while he got freedom _

_Cause when a heart breaks , no it don´t break even _

_His best days will be some of my worst__ He finally met a gril who´s gonna put him first_  
_While i´m wide awake he´s no trouble sleeping cause when a heart breaks, no it don´t break even _  
_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you and_  
_What am I suppose to say when I´m all choked up and you´re okay_

_I´m falling to pieces I´m falling to pieces _  
_they say bad things happen for a reason but no wise words gonna stop the bleeding_  
_cause he´s moved on while I´m still grieving cause when a heart breaks , no it don´t break even _  
_ what am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you and_  
_what am I suppose to say when i´m all choked up and you´re okay_

**Backstage all eyes were on Jake, he kept his eyes foward looking on the screen watching Lena express what she feels. He read her letter more than twice. He knew Lena loved him but there were things that she needed handle inside of herslef. He was moving on and she was trying to.***

_I´m falling to pieces I´m falling to pieces _  
_I´m falling to pieces I´m falling to pieces _

_You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain you took your suitcase and took the blame_  
_Now i´m tryin to make sense of what little remains , oh cause you left me whit no love and no love to my name _  
_ I´m still alive but I´m barely breathing just prayed to God that i don´t believen in_

**Evan watched behind the curtain as Lena's word caught to him. He wasn't for sure where this came from rather Lena saw him move on with Kelly or Jake porposing to his girlfriend. He still had feelings for Lena, but he can't keep showing love and affection to someone who dosen't want it.

_Cause I got time while he got freedom Cause when a heart breaks , no it don´t break even _  
_No it don´t break even in_

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you_  
_What am I supposed to say when I´m all choked up and you´r okay_  
_I´m falling to pieces I´m falling to pieces yeah yeah yeah_  
_I´m falling to pieces,oh I´m falling to pieces I´m falling to pieces_

* * *

_Grindin! lol _WANTED TO UPDATE HAD TO MUSE HIT ME SO BAM! HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT. I LOVE AND MISS

R.I.P AMY WHINEHOUSE... :(

**Cenaortonfan69:** thank for the review and welcome to the fam! YAY CHOCOLATE! :D; **Dannycena42**: Yeah I think I just wanted to add a bit a drama ha ha ha;


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Breakeven pt2

**LIVERPOOL, ENGLAND**

Lena arrived backstage to applause by co workers. But most of all, the future Rock n Roll Hall of famer received a hug from Jake who was now waiting for her a few feet back.

"Thank you." He spoke softly.

"Your welcome...and congrads on everything again."

Jake kisses me on the cheek. "Thanks...good luck with you."

Lena sighs as she began to walk away from her ex boyfriend and down the hall to her dressing room. Before she could open the door, she hears a single applause from the last person she wanted to see. "Wonderful job out there your a natural."

"What to do want?"

John leans up agisnt the wall. "I am clapping inregards to your performance its nice."

"Well, thanks."

"Talked to Amanda lately?"

Lena clicks her tounge. "Maybe why?"

"Because she has nothing to do with us. Amanda is in love with me so you going to tell on me is something really really dumb to do."

"Cena, you need to leave like seriously. I have nothing to say to you. What the hell do you mean us?"

John then pulled Lena closer to him. "What are you afraid of? You actually getting wett for me and you fucking me like I know you want me too...saying my name."

Lena shoved John and slaps him and goes into her dressing room. John held his face while smirking, the smirk was soon wipe off his once me made eye to eye contact with the Viper.

"What the hell was that about?" Randy asks.

"Nothing, she's got a problem" John played everything off.

Randy's blue eyes stayed on his tag team partner for tonight. "John...if I ever catch you with my own eyes...doing some shit that your not suppose to do...I'll beat your ass ...That's a promise."

"Whatever bro."

Before Randy could disappear he shoulder check John and walked off.

* * *

**NEW YORK CITY**

Hunter and Stephanie shared a few laughs over a few slices of pizza in SOHO. Stephanie has never laugh so much since her and Hunter separated. He was always funny,and caring, and other things.

Hunter in the meanwhile decided to keep his cel on the table just in case Erin sent him an email or text.

Hunter: Just seeing what's up with you. Can't wait until England is over with.

Erin: Yeah, we have another show tonight in Manchester then that's it. Back home to America. What are you doing right now?

Hunter: Texting you goregous

Stephanie let Hunter play on his phone long enough to see that he was texting another woman. It was written all over his face. That smile he had on his face was a famlaiar one that Stephanie knew all too well. It was the same smile he had on his face when he proposed, when they got married, when they're kids were born and other events that expressed love and happiness throughout their marraige. Stephanie suddenly got upset. "That's rude Hunter."

"What?" His eyes still on the screen.

"Your phone? Who are you texting?"

"A friend." Hunter said.

"Smiling like that?" Stephanie takes a bite into a pizza. "Erin?"

Hunter arched a brow, he didn't answer instead he placed the phone inside of his pocket and place his full attention on her. "I guess you want to talk about something?"

"Actually yeah." Stephanie said. "I was thinking, that maybe we should think things over."

"Think what over?"

"The relationship that we have. I mean it's been awesome that we've been having a great communication and-"

"Wait...are you telling me or rather yet thinking of getting back together-"

Stephanie gently grabs Hunter's hand. "Yes, I believe we can give it another try. You and I-"

Hunter couldn't believe what he was hearing, Kevin was right. She was trying to get back together with him. "Stephanie, I forgive you I do. I think it's best that were friends and not to get back involved."

"Are you involved with someone else?"'

"That's not the point Stephanie, I am just not...I like what we have here. Friends."

It was silent the entire time as the former lovers exchange looks. Hunter finally check his phone and see more messages and misseed calls. "Listen, I have a flight to catch the next morning and...I'll talk to you later."

Stephanie watched as the man she feel in love with all over again walked away and got into the vacant cab. Sadness turned into bitterness and hiress couldn't help but get mad. She pulled out her cell and made a call. "Did you deliever thoes pictures...what you mean he must've not gotten them...you two stay in the same hotel...look make sure he gets them...end of story."

* * *

**LIVERPOOL,ENGLAND**

Eve just finshed her match aginst Maryse. The moves that Randy taught her came in handy and Eve make sure she used every counter that the Viper taught him. Besides, not only would Randy appreciated the moves Eve used in her match, but the top heads of the company would see her as actual ring use. But the Latin diva knew that she was going to do just more than that. She knew Randy's match was coming up soon and knew also that the his girlfriend Erin. The diva turned the corner to see Randy and Erin engaging into eachother. Like no onelse was around, like they were in thier own Randy and Erin world. Eve watched as the world champion hands moved up and down on Erin's latte colored skin. "Be happy while you still can."

...

"Good luck on your match tonight baby." I said looking into the blue eyes of my boyfriend and the world champion. Randy lowered his eyes.

"Erin you know damn well once I hit that RKO it's over." He laughs.

I then felt someone watching us. I turn to see Eve down the hall with her lazer eyes on us. "Well there's your groupie."

Randy rolls his eyes. "Please, don't start that okay."

"I didn't..."

"...I know you may not know anything about wrestling but, Eve did use everything I taught her and it was a good match."

"Hey Randy, your up. Where's John?" A stage hand said."

"Don't know, but find Amanda and you'll find him." Randy laughing lightly.

"Ha Ha...funny funny but John is on his way he had to use the rest room." Amanda said giving me a smile and playfully shoulder bumping Randy.

* * *

Elsewhere...

Lena exited the locker room with a smile on her face. Dressed in jeans, and a white tank top she closed the door gently behind her and looked both ways as she attepmt to sprint down the hall. "Shit!"

"Well your in a rush."

Lena nervously looked back and then looked at the person in front of her. "Yeah I was...ummm rushing to see the match ya known Evan."

Evan looked at her. "You seem more like you didn't want to get caught."

Lena rolls her eyes. "Please okay. Are you suppose to be with Kelly or something?" Lena began to walk to the gorllia position.

He then grabs her by the arm. "Oh ouch that really hurt me but you know what you like hurting people who actually care for you Lena."

"Evan...this isn't about your feelings okay, this is all about me. The good guys and Lena Morgan don't mix...google me."

Evan then turn red in face. "So what you want me to be an asshole or something? That's not in my nature but if that what it take for me to be with you." Evan grabs Lena by shoulders and pins her up against the wall and kisses her passionately. Moments after the heated kiss, the two looks at each other breathlessly. As Evan pressed his foreheads aginst the Diva's champions he leans and gently places a kiss of the sensitive lips of Lena's. "So...what now?"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Teenage Dream

(thanks you cenaortonfan69..i uploaded the worng chapter lol)

Lena was still taken back at the action Evan had done. That was something she wasn't expecting, at all. Nervously, Lena's eyes drifted to the door that she exited out from moment ago then back at Evans. Before Evan could lean in for another kiss, the two superstars almost jump out of their skins at the sound of the dressing room door slamming shut. John Cena glared at the two before walking towards the gorilla position for his match.

Evans eyes looked into Lena's as he slowly release his grip from the diva. "I thought that was your locker room?"

Lena sighs. "No, it's John."

"I thought you two hated each other?" Lena attempt to look down towards the ground but Evan wouldn't let her. "Wait for me back at the hotel...my room."

"Yeah." Lena watched as Evan walked off. She knew Evan wasn't going to let this down, so she better as well tell him the truth. Lena deiced to head back to the hotel and wait for him.

* * *

Randy and John won the match which was the main event. Randy then turn on his tag partner and hit him with the RKO before exiting our of the ring. "Voices" blasted through the arena in Manchester as the Viper returned backstage. I watched as he walked slowly towards me sweaty and out of breath.

"Great match babe."

He kissed me on the cheek. "Yeah...thank you." He grabs me by the hand and we continue to walk towards his locker room. I felt the vibration of my cell phone.

New Message Hunter: Can't wait to see you back in America Erin.

A small grin was placed on my face as I read the text.

Me: Me eathier friend! See you in a few

"Who's that?" Randy asked me.

"It's a friend."

He rolls his eyes and pulls me closer to him. "Who-"

"Gross Randy your sweaty." I said.

"So what?" Randy bit his lip. "Who's got you blushing?"

My mouth drop. "I am not blushing, Hunter is my friend." Uh-oh...was I suppose to let that slip.

Randy stops and looks at me. "Who?"

"Hunter." I said crossing my arms.

"Hunter...as in Pau...l HHH... I dont like him." Randy said opening his dressing room door. "Why the f...why is he texting you? Why are you guys texting?"

"Babe, you might as well ask me why am I texting Cody or Miz because we work together I still send out email and text people-"

Randy places his title belt on the sofa and undresses right in front of me and heads into the shower. "It's not the same!"

I watch him walk into the shower stall. I began to undress myself and walk in after to him. He didn't notice or hear me coming in, that's when I took my index finger and traced it down his spine until he jump and turned around. Suddenly I felt like I was his opponent instead of his girlfriend. His blue eyes seem to stare into my soul almost, Randy then smirks and pushes my back against the cold tile of the wall.

"You still mad at me?" I asked him.

He didn't reply, instead Randy slid his hands down my wett body. He then leans in forward and kisses me roughly. As I moan into his mouth, I couldn't help but pull him closer to me so that I could feel his manhood. "Randy." I moan his name.

"Tell me how bad you want it?" He spat in a husky whisper.

"I want it, please...baby." Randy kisses me again only this time it was gentle. Randy turns me around and cups my breast and by that I was aching for him to touch me. "Randy."

"You love saying my name?" He laughs cockily.

"Yes." Okay stop playing with me and just...SCREW ME ALREADY! "Randall..."

The palm of his hand was rubbing up and down my wett throbbing passage. Randy then turns me around and lifts me up,my legs wraps around him instantly and tosses my head back. "Ahhh...mmmm." Randy takes his large hands and cups both sides of my face. As I look into Randy's blue eyes, I got a chill all through my man is amazing and he drives me crazy.

"I am so in love with you. You know that?" Randy said huskily as he thrust faster inside of me. I attempt to nod my head but I was almost on the brink of comming.

"Yes...Uh...I love you too."

As we both came, I rested on each other as our heart rate got down to normal. The shower, which was still running was very relaxing noise. Both Randy and I starred into eachother eyes. "You still mad-"

"I'm never mad." Randy said. "I just don't like the fact of any man let alone Hunter make you blush-"

"Don't worry, your the only man in my life who make me blush and wett."

* * *

"Kevin you were right." Hunter spoke into the phone to one of his bestfriends.

"I knew it!" Kevin said. "I mean If I don't know anything else, I do know women. What you say?"

"I like things they way they are with her. I think we are so much better off as friends. Yeah she finally realzie what she's lost but I am...were friends."

Kevin smirks. "So you know she's not going to let you go that easy I mean...she's Stephanie McMahon."

Hunter rubs his forehead. "Well...I am not going to worry about it."

"Well you should. You know what she to Chyna and the other make up girl. Don't get Erin caught up in your web bro."

"Stephanie has kids now she's mature shes not into that kind of sabotage stuff anymore." Hunter sighs. "I'm going to bed."

"Yeah, keep one eye open just in case...later bro."

Hunter ended the call and 10 to 15 minutes had past. He knew the time in London was late, but he decied to give Erin a call anyway.

"Is there a reason why your calling my girlfriend at 4 in the morning?"

Hunter rolls his eyes at the deep rumble that came through his cell phone. "I was just calling her to say hello."

"Well I dicked her down real good so she is sleeping...care to leave a message?"

Hunter's jaw clencht. "...Tell her I said hi."

"I guess I can try to remeber that."

With that Randy hung up the phone as Hunter just started at his. Erin was too sweet for this guy, he'd never find out what made women attracted to that douche.

* * *

_You think I'm pretty_  
_Without any makeup on_  
_You think I'm funny_  
_When I tell the punchline wrong_  
_I know you get me_  
_So I let my walls come down, down_

Evan came into his hotel room late after the match. He had to talk to Kelly and tell her things were not going to happend anytime soon between them. His heart soften as he heard Lena singing from the bathroom.

_Before you met me_  
_I was alright but things_  
_Were kinda heavy_  
_You brought me to life_  
_Now every February_  
_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
_No regrets, just love_  
_We can dance, until we die_  
_You and I, will be young forever_

He leans on the door frame and places his hands in his pockets. Lena continues to sing.

_You make me feel_  
_Like I'm livin' a_  
_Teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on_  
_I can't sleep_  
_Let's run away and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_  
_When you look at me_  
_Just one touch_  
_Now baby I believe_  
_This is real_  
_So take a chance and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back_

Lena finally turns around to see Evan standing there. "Hey."

"Hi...never heard that song before." He moves in closer to her.

"Yeah." Lena said nervously. "It's a bit new still working on it I guess...I just made it up an hour ago."

Evan smlies. "Well...thats awesome."

"I want to spend the night with you. No sex I promise." She laughs. "Not that I don't think you would mind this is our last night in London and I just want to spend the lastnight with you."

Evan smlie grew bigger. "That won't be a problem at all. I still want to know everything about you Lena."

"Okay."

"Starting with tonight and leaving John's locker room."

* * *

**A/N: Hey loves thanks for reading and the review. Teenage dream by Katy Perry (i love her) and a few chapters before was a song called Breakeven that version is by Maddie Jane..(loves how that little girl sings it) But its originaly by the Script. Thanks to everyone who's read and review again**

**Also I has to rewrite this entire chapter it got lost in my email and my muse was on fire but anyways *mauh***


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 29: Ooops…

"I cannot believe you Lena!" I was beyond piss.

"At least I'm with Evan- I had to tell him the truth about John and me-"

"I didn't even know you and John existed! You do know that's my boss soon to be husband?"

Lena shakes her head. "We kissed that almost lead to something but it didn't I stopped it. But man, if that was the old me…"

I arch my brow. "Yeah don't finish that statement."

Lena and I waited for the taxi to take us to the airport. I then turn to give my best friend a weak smile. "I'm glad you finally open your eyes to see Evan."

"Yeah, he's a great good guy. Bad boys I am official done with."

My weak smile turn into a grin. "It better be!" I then hugged her. "I'm going to find Randy then I'll see you when we get back to the states."

"No problem."

I found the Viper sitting down chatting away on his cell phone. He was wearing a black shirt and black Ralph Lauren polo hat and jeans with a pair of black shoes. "Alana, daddy is coming home."

I sat Indian style and watched him talk to his daughter over the phone. He was amazing. Of course he wasn't doing anything out of the normal, my father and I spoke all the time. But everyone wanted to put Randy in this category that at first seem like it suited him but the more you got to know him…this man was harmless and became the love of my life. The smile on his face was priceless; Alana was the most important thing in his life. I couldn't wait to meet her.

Randy then put her on speaker. "Bug, there's someone I want you to say hello too."

"Hello?"

"Hi, My name is Alanna what's yours?"

I couldn't help but laugh she was too smart. "My name is Erin."

"You're my daddy's friend?"

I nod my head. "Yes I am-"

"Then that means you're my friend too?"

"I would love to be your friend Alanna."

"Awww." She then laughs. "Can I speak to my daddy now?"

"Sure, see you later."

"Bye friend."

I continued to watch Randy's conversation with his daughter until it was time for our flight to depart. This flight was a long one so I gathered my pillow and small blanket and cuddled up next to Randy who now was wearing a black hoodie. His blue eyes turn to me. "I love you."

"I love you."

"I think my daughter loves you too. Can't wait for you to meet her."

I smile. "Me either. What About Samantha-"

"What about her-"

"You still married."

Randy removes the hood of his hoodie. "I want you to meet my mom and dad-"

"Don't do that."

"Do what?" He asks as if I didn't ask him a question about his wife. "Sam and I aren't together."

"Yeah, but still you two are married. I don't mind meeting your family and I don't mind you meeting mines. But if were going to be together then we have to make it right-"Just then my cell went off. I thought I had it off anyway. I received a new message from an unknown number.

Randy turned away. "Who is that Hunter? Oh yeah he called, he said hi."

These were the pictures that Ted had shown me. Below these pictures was a message.

_Erin, you can't have your cake and eat it too! Return any of Hunter calls, Randy will get these pictures sent to him. _

I rub my face with my hand. "No it's not…Lena sent me something."

Randy closes his eyes. "Oh." He said simply leaning on me. I cut the phone off; I knew we were going to be on the plane ride for a while so I am going to need to speak with Ted as soon as possible.

* * *

While on the airplane, Lena locked arms with Evan. "You're warm." Lena says lazily.

"I know." Evan smirks. "You're pretty."

"Thank you hotness." Lena grins. "So, tell me what's on your mind?"

"Everything, and it includes you." He kisses Lena on the forehead.

"If I tell you something can you promise not to tell anyone? Erin doesn't even know this."

Evan's eyes are focused on Lena. "What is babe?" He asks comfortably.

"My contract is up by the end of the year and I'm thinking about going back to the studio."

Evan lets his head falls back on the seat. "You mean…back to singing and World tours?"

Lena got a tingle just thinking about performing again, like she use too but sober. "Yeah."

"How long have you been thinking about this?" Evan questions.

"…A while." Lena says simply. "Wrestling was something I always wanted to do but now I feel like I should get back to my passion."

Evan sighs. "Let's talk about it when that time comes. Right now, let me just hold you."

* * *

Randy was asleep on my shoulder. I waited as my cell my loaded and I looked up to see Eve with a smug look on her face. "Cute." She said as she rolled her eyes continue to walk into the back of the airplane. I rolled my eyes and shot Ted a text.

_Me: What the crap! Someone is threatening me with those pictures of me and Hunter._

_Ted: I don't know. You rip the pictures up Erin. _

_Me: I know, so where did these come from?_

_Ted: I don't know all I know is that he received the photos by mail. That's my buddy, I didn't want to see him the way he use to be so that's why I came to you to get some answers. But it seems like somebody else known's about Hunter and you too. _

_Me: There is no me and Hunter were friends._

_Ted: Okay, well I'm out of it! Later_

This was not right. I wonder does Hunter know about this. I do know that Randy cannot ever find out about this. I turn to see the sleeping man on my shoulder. Man he was gorgeous, and his beard has grown on me even more. It makes him look mysterious and dangerous but overall sexy. I sigh at the fact of hiding this from him. I don't want him to jump to conclusions although there's nothing going on either! I sigh again…I'll think of something when we land in America.

Meanwhile,

Eve pushed her lips together, which turns into a smirk. A evil one at that. Eve stretches her legs and crossed them tightly together. She couldn't wait to wrap them around Randy's waist. She licks her lips and press send. "Ooops."

**DannyCena42 and Cenaortonfan69: Hey Hey thank you guys for review and the reviews! WHOOP WHOOP**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Shhhh

The next day, all of the WWE superstars and divas arrived back in the United States with taking a day or two off. The RAW roster had to be in Denver that day. Randy arrived at the arena was stop by Eve.

"Hey girl, what's up." He said greeting her with a smile.

Eve return the smile. "Hey, Listen I just wanted to say thank you again."

Randy replies while looking through his phone. "No problem anything to-"

Eve arches her brow. "Something wrong?" She asks already knowing what's going on. Yes finally he checked it.

Randy could fell his blood boil. "Have you seen Erin anywhere around here?"

* * *

"Hunter please that's silly." Amanda said laughing at a joke Hunter was telling. I missed him, he was pretty funny.

"Amanda congrats though. I remember you telling how annoying he was and now your marrying the guy-"

Amanda smiles at me. "Yeah, but I'm not the only happy couple in the house."

I couldn't help but to bite my lip. "Randy is awesome and that's all I am going to say."

"Don't let Miz hear that." Hunter jokes.

_Beep.._

_Randy: Where are you?_

_Erin: With Amanda in her office. Stop by_

_Randy: I will_

There was no response instead there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Amanda yells and it was none other than Randy. My face went from a smile to a frown because I can see that he wasn't looking too happy at the moment. I notice Hunter and Randy trade hateful glares. I'm pretty sure Amanda felt the tension in the room.

"What?" Amanda asks looking at Randy.

"Step outside for a moment." Randy says quietly and grabs me by the hand. As I exit the room with my boyfriend. He guides me to another empty locker room not that far from Amanda's office.

"What's the matter?" I ask him.

"Nothing." He responded. "Just wanted to see you that's all."

Randy didn't want to think nothing of it. But those pictures of her and Hunter burned something inside of him. And who ever sent those pictures, he was going to beat the hell out them. "Oh okay."

Randy watches her smile spread over her face. "Would you ever lie to me?"

"No. Never."

Randy lowers his eyes to her. "Where you ever with Hunter before being with me?"

"No, Randy I just came to the company less than a few months ago. I told you were friends." She shakes her head. "I am not having this conversation with you anymore."

"So what?" He grabs Erin by her arms as she attempt to leave.

"So what you can't tell me who to be friends with Randy-"

"If I don't like them you sure in the hell can't."

Erin almost didn't recognize the man in front of her. "Don't try to control me Randy-"

"Don't get out of line Erin."

"Or what, your going to hit me like you did Samantha-" She pauses, because she knew that was something she wasn't suppose to say. "I'm sorry Ra-"

Randy leans forward and towers over her. He'd never lay a hand on Erin. She knew that. Randy could feel her pain though, being blame for something you didn't do constantly by the person you love. Only this time Randy knew Erin was being honest but those pictures kept popping up in his head. He then gives Erin her space. Randy then takes out his cell phone and hands it to Erin. Her jaw drops. Erin attempts to speak but no words could come out.

"I am going to go cool off for a while…you can find your own way back to the hotel." And just like that…he left. Tears streamed down Erin's face, nothing went on with her and Hunter but these pictures surface to Randy's phone.

"So are you going to tell me the truth now or what? Because pictures are worth a thousand words."

I spent the night with Hunter, nothing happened. It was the night that Samantha and I met." Erin said calmly still unable to even look Randy in the eyes.

* * *

Erin then heard noises and arguments from familiar voices, it was Hunter and Randy arguing and throwing punches in Amanda's office. Hunter was told to leave the arena while Randy had to stay for the main event and was suspended for the entire week.

Randy was beyond piss. How could she lie to me? I guess what goes around does come around. He shakes his head and places them in the palm of his hands. "I over reacted." He says to himself. The world champion sighs heavily. There suddenly was a knock at the door. Randy rolls his eyes with annoyance but then decide to open them.

"Are you okay? I heard what happen?"

"Yeah, come in Eve."

Eve waits until Randy close the door and sits next to him. "Everything okay?"

"Right now no, I think…I think Erin and I just broke up and it's my entire fault."

"No...I am pretty sure it isn't." Eve caress Randy's back. "We can do a coach session another time. If you need a friend I am here." She moves in closely to the Viper. Randy knew what Eve was doing all along. He still loved Erin and would never hurt her. If he did sleep with Eve, yes Erin wouldn't know but he'll know. Randy was too into his own thoughts he hardly caught on to Eve kissing him lightly on the side of his lips. She now straddles him, and Randy welcomes her onto his lap.

"I can't do this Eve."

"Yesss you can." She positions herself well on Randy's lap. "Let this be our little secret."

**dannycena42**:See updated in one week lol enjoy! **Cenaortonfan69**:I know more drama. **AwesomeIam**: Ha thank you love!


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Can't take anything back

Hunter waited for his buddy Kevin Nash to arrive at his hotel. Hunter was beyond nervous and shaky. He shouldn't have done it but then again he could not control himself. "This was a mistake."

"What was?" Kevin asks walking into the hotel room. Hunter had left the door open for him. "Tell me what's going on man."

Hunter sighs. "I slept with Erin."

Kevin gives Hunter a dumbfound look. "Okay…your point?"

"This wasn't supposed to go down-"

"Yeah but it looks like you did… hey did you go down on her?" Kevin leans back in his chair comfortably. He then notices the look on his face. Kevin always makes himself laugh. "Okay start from the beginning."

_8 hours ago…_

Hunter made his exit into the parking lot still pissed as ever with him for letting Randy get under his skin like that. As he was placing his bags in the car, he heard soft cries from a few cars over. Minus the loud noises coming from the arena, the garage was the only quite area he can remember going to in his early days to think and clear his mind.

"Erin…I am so sorry-"

"No…it's not you."

Hunter hated seeing women and kids cry. "Yes it was, I threw the first punch-"

"Hunter, I went to go take Randy back his cell and talk with him but I open his door to see Eve on his lap and their making out."

Hunter's blood boiled even more. "Are you too upset to drive?"

"I'm going home-"

"Follow me." Hunter spoke trying to not to upset himself. He shook his head as he drove to his hotel. "Stephanie I knew it was you." The pictures and funny text messages was something he had been getting a while but Hunter didn't want to scare Erin by asking her question or even showing them to her. The person had been fucking with Erin along, and Hunter knew who that person was. He places his jacket on the table and sits on the edge of bed. Erin wipes her face with tissues and closes the door behind her.

"Everything is going to be alright-" Hunter says.

Erin sits down next to him. "I shouldn't have said yes to him. I just should have kept everything professional-"

"Well from what I hear Orton has… charisma and charm." Hunter rolls his eyes. Erin's head then falls on his shoulder. Hunter pulls her in closer, and hugs her. This is what he always wanted, and now he was scared to actually take use to it. For the moment he held Erin and tightly and she did the same as well.

By that time Hunter couldn't control himself. Soft kisses on the forehead turned into tongues lashings. Hunter moved his mouth from her neck to her belly button all the way down to her bikini area. Erin knew what was about to come next besides her. She felt the warmness of Hunter's slick tongue trace lines of her woman hood and found her opening.

"Ahh." Erin moans softly as Hunter begins to taste her flesh. Her hips went into a dynamic rhythm. Hunter was good but Randy was better at this. She needed this. Payback wasn't something she was always good at but she could at least have some taste of victory at getting even with Randy. Whom she stilled loved.

Hunter was rock hard and couldn't think of a better time to finally slides into Erin. Tight and wett, It's been almost a year and Hunter was beyond waiting and craving for her. He wishes that it wasn't in this way but Hunter could not stop himself. Erin was so beautiful underneath him. Lust was in her brown eyes, and that drove him nuts he wanted to bust right then and there.

"Erin.." He moans.

Erin responded with light moans and Hunter thrusts into her. Strands of his blonde hair falls on to her face as Hunter leans in to kiss her. "Erin…I'm finna come."

"That's it right there…"

The two climax and only heavy breathing were the sounds coming from four walls of Hunter's hotel room. Erin uses the bathroom after Hunter and decides to get dress. Hunter shot a quick text as watches Erin get dress.

"Good night." Erin spoke leaving with the door closing behind her.

Hunter sighs. "Good night Erin."

_End flashback_

Kevin stares at his friend. "That wasn't detailed enough."

"KEVIN!"

Kevin laughs. "Look, what do you want me to do?"

Hunter shook his head because there was nothing to do. "I know I got partially what I wanted out of this but-"

"For some reason, I have a feeling this chick is going to be back with him and she just might tell Randy what happened here tonight or it'll just be you two little secret….well me included." Kevin winks.

Hunter knew Kevin was not going to say anything but he knew 10 out of 10 he was always right about one thing or another.

* * *

Lena sat in her hotel room mouth on the floor. "O-M-G- Are you kidding me? Stephanie finds out, your history …so let me start looking for you another job."

"She's not going to find out because I am pretty sure he's not going to tell her."

I felt sick. I felt dizzy and I just wanted to get some much needed rest above all. Tonight was a long night full of drama and scandal and I wanted to just go home. "I think I am going home…L.A. actually."

Lena arches a brow. "Oh yea?"

"Yeah, haven't seen my folks in a while."

"What if Randy comes looking for you?" Lena asks.

"You can tell him where I am. I mean, I did the same dirt on him as he did me that; makes us even-"

"Two wrongs don't make a right Erin and you know it's something especially when it's coming from me."

She had a point; I was actually surprise to hear that coming from her as well. "I'm sleeping here…goodnight."

Lena cuts the light off. "Night…hey Erin?"

"Yes."

"Which one was better?"

I roll my eyes. "Goodnight Lena."

* * *

_9 hours ago…_

Eve looks into the eyes of the woman standing across from her. "Why Hunter hasn't answered your calls I have no clue. I did what you told me do now I want what you promised."

"Title shot? It's done."

"Yup Stephanie a title shot." Eve spoke.

Stephanie smirks. "How was Randy?"

Eve shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know. I mean we haven't made it that far yet; the little cunt burst opened the door. But she did catch him and I making out I was on his lap."

Stephanie smirks. "Okay…good."

"She's going to run to Hunter you do know that?" Eve says.

Stephanie sends an email. "Well I could care less about that. Hunter is a shoulder to cry, he'll never sleep with her. I can have Hunter wrapped around my finger and he won't have time to even think about Erin."

Eve presses her lips together. "Okay, if you say so-"

"I know so. Great job on getting that done; I'd have to hire your photograph guy sometime."

* * *

**Dannycena42**: So much hate for Eve lol. **Ashleybabe86**: UMMM YEAH LONG TIME (YOU GUYS MAKE SURE YOU CHECK OUT HER STORIES) THANK YOU HONEY! **Cenaortonfan69**: You must've been in my head lol BAM there you go.


	31. Chapter 31

**It's been a long time baby baby baby! Lol im back I hope this is long enough for you!**

Chapter 31: It's been 3 days

"Daddy?"

Randy looks down to see the only person who made his life whole, his toddler Alana. No manner how many women came and gone, he'd knew she'd be the only one there. Fighting side by side next to him. He smiles. "Yeah baby girl."

She crawls on the bed and her tiny hands grips his face. "Let go to the magic house."

Randy smiles. "You want to go?"

" Yeah, It is fun!"

Randy knew Alana had been waiting to go back to the magic house since his mom and dad took her there a week ago. He sighs. "Okay…how about this. You get dress, call grandma and papa and tell them that were going today." Randy was beyond tired but he knew he would not be home for a while so this little trip for him and Alana along with the family would be a stress free. The locker room talk about him and Erin breaking up was enough for Randy to crawl up in a hole a die. He shook his head at the thought of it. The truth was, they were not broken up. He Erin still loved him, but it has been more than 3 days since he talked to her, made her laugh, kissed her touched her. He sighs. "Damn I just want to hear your voice baby."

_Randy lips make contact with my skin and I just wanted to scream. "Randy." I moan as my b_

* * *

_ody toss between the sheets. How did he get here? How did he know what room I was in? Man it's been three days and I've missed him so much. _

"_Man I need this." He says huskily. I hear him removing his clothes in the dark. I cannot see anything, the room is entirely dark but my hands are familiar with his body parts. As our tongues caresses each other I sit upon my knees on the bed and began a full blown make out session with Randy. As he removed my oversize shirt, I felt something warm and soft kiss my backside. I throw my head back to see who it was but it was impossible._

"_Erin." It was Hunter._

_I pause and at this Randy grabs my gently by my face. "Its okay baby, we talked…your good."_

"_You want this?" I asked him very confuse. _

"_Because you do yeah, but he's only touching you…"_

And like an idiot I woke up. "I don't I just did Lena-"

"Are you crazy why would you wake up? Damn that sounded hot your going to make me rip Evan apart-"

I had to smirk at her comment. "Whatever he won't let you-"

"Yeah he won't." I could tell she rolled her eyes. "So did you try to go back to sleep and re do the dream? I mean it is your dream Erin. All you had to do was sit on Hunter's face and let Randy-"

"OKAY SHUT UP MOIVNG ON!" I can't stand when she talks like this.

"So have you talked to Hunter yet?" Lena asks.

"No. But I am going to call Randy-"

"Are you going to tell him about…you know?"

I am shaking my head because personally I don't even know if I am going to tell him. "I am going to call him and when the moment comes….I'll tell him. He needs to know."

"Alright love…call me later."

As Lena and I disconnected, it took me a full two hours to call him. "Here goes."

"Hello?"

"Hey Randy." Man it feels good to hear his voice. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry. I want to see you where are you?"

His voice sounds a bit sad. "I am in LA with my folks. I want to see you there's so much we need to talk about." Really, like there is a lot we need to talk about.

"I love you Erin, listen. I am with Alana right now she needs all my attention while I am here. If your still up please answer babe-"

"I will be Randy… I will be waiting for you." I sigh. "I love you."

"I love you."

After that quick phone call everything felt at ease, like part one was over. But I still had to tell Randy about that night with me and Hunter. Then I still needed to talk with Hunter as well…this will be a long week.

"Who was that on the phone?"

I turn to see my mother standing in my doorway. As usual she's listing in on my phone calls. "That…that was Randy."

She crosses her arms. "You never told me about a Randy-"

"I've been busy-"

"Not busy enough to tell me that you love a guy name Randy-"

"Oh Pam." I laugh. "It just happens."

She arches her brow. "It just happens?"

"Yeah, we met at work and long story short we began to get to know each other and now where here."

I roll my eyes at the smile on her face. "My baby!"

"Mom please..."

"Me and your dad have to meet this guy. So he works with you yeah?"

"Yes he's a wrestler. And don't go a try to Google him either. Never believe what you read on the internet."

She's still smiling at me. "Awww. I want to at least see how he looks on a scale of 1-10 rate him with 10 being the highest."

"Mom…he's not even in that rate he's a freaking 50!" And I miss him so much. The last 3 days have been pure torture. "I am going to go shower-"

"I bet you are."

* * *

Later that night, Randy called me just like he promise he would. I felt like a teenager all over again, on the phone, under the covers talking to my crushes only this time I was talking to the man I am in love with and coming to grips on how to tell him I slept with someone else…who just happens to be his worst enemy.

"What did you and Alana do today?"

"We spent daddy daughter day at this place in St. Louis called the magic house. Had ice cream, chilled with the fam and came home, and thought about you the entire time."

"Same here with me too Randy, I really cannot wait to see you." Because there's something I need to tell you.

"Nothing happen between Eve and me I promise. I would never do that to you."

"I know I'm sorry. I apologize jumping to conclusions and everything I did not even give you a chance. I am really really sorry Randy." And I mean really sorry.

"Listen we are going to be in Denver in a few days. I am pretty sure you know my schedule, let's have dinner."

"Sounds amazing. It's a date."

"I love you Erin."

"I love you…good nite babe."

* * *

Randy had stayed one more day in his hometown before leaving for the road. He was the champion so days off were limited. Arriving in Denver a day early he caught up with his work out and made arrangements for Erin and himself tonight and a fancy restaurant. He was in decoy with a hat and dressed in black, only a die heart wrestling fan would know Randy Orton a mile a way and the other wrestlers too. As he was on the elevator, a few people entered and exit but the two people he didn't want to see were Hunter and Kevin Nash. What the hell were they doing here? They didn't even notice no one was there.

"Kevin…it's been 3 days-"

"That's long enough. You think she told him?"

Hunter turns to him. "Doubt it. From what I hear they broke up but I don't believe that either-"

Kevin chuckles. "Well damn what do you believe Paul?"

Hunter sighs and looks up at the ceiling. "Stephanie-"

"Excuse me." A deep voice rumbles from behind them. Both of men almost jump out of their skin because if they mention Erin or Randy's name, there would have been blood shed. Kevin and Hunter watch the world champion exit the elevator, they then turn to look at each other. "Damn…how close what that?" Kevin questions Hunter.

"Too close." Hunter answers. As much as Hunter hates the ground that Randy walks on, he likes Erin and for that he'll keep things quite.

* * *

I open the door to our hotel suit and it was a dozen of red and white roses. A smile crept on my face as I the scent of him lingered through the suit. "Oh Randy." I sigh. Damn I miss him. I laid my Dior duffle bag on the king size bed and removed my BEBE blazer and place it on the bed along with it. The plane ride was tiring but I knew I had to keep my energy for tonight and early morning, I knew Randy was going to put it on me… I had to giggle at that.

"Why are you in such a giggle mood?"

I deep voice came from behind me followed by a pair of tattooed muscular arms. Randy lips brushes the nape of my neck. "Because I was thinking about what you got plan for tonight." I quickly turn around to see his gorgeous face. He let his bread grow out thicker and damn he was hot.

"Look at you. Three days away from the viper makes you horny huh?"

I am blushing at this point. "Maybe." Randy makes his hand and looks into my eyes.

"Get dress, were going to eat and baby you are going to need a lot of energy for tonight." Randy growls in my ear.

I bit down on my lip thinking about how this man was just going to make me scream his name a. I kiss him and ran for the shower. After my shower I looked for Randy but he was gone, I only found a little note on top of the counter of our suit.

_Babe,_

_Let me know when you are done, I stop by to see Ted._

I sigh, really dinner was not necessary. We could have order a pizza and a movie and for us to be cuddled up in bed. But I suppose he wants to make things much more intimate. I pulled out a pair of Charlotte Olympia dolly rose colored pumps and a cream colored pumps and a half and half sheer cream knee length dress. A black blazer to complete it, my hair was another story, so I just let the stuff air dry finger comb it with some moisturizer and let it curl up. As I was swapping out handbags, my cell phone beep and it was a text from Hunter.

Hunter: Not sure if you're coming to the super show in Denver, but if you are I would love to see you we need to talk.

I let out a loud sigh, and delete the text because there was nothing we needed to talk about.

* * *

**DC42:** lol not that you wish he was better than she said he was lol and yeah Eve…every story needs a villain. **Cenaortonfan69:** not enough details? Man okay maybe it wasn't lol you and Kevin are a mess! **Awesome IAM:** Thank you and I plan on making it more interesting for you and all of my readers!


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 What it really is

**GO CARDS! LOL I HAD TO PUT THAT IN HERREE STL BABY! OKAY ON TO THE STORY. I ONLY OEW ERIN AND LENA.**

Hunter stares at his cell phone waiting for Erin to reply. The sound of a familiar laugh triggers his head to shoot up. It was Erin entering the restaurant with Randy on her arm. She was laughing, and smiling and there was also a glow on her face. Her kinky hair was full and all over her head. Hunter was image running his fingers through him one more time. He shakes his head at the thoughts and turns his attention the other female who was now sitting next to him.

"Stephanie…hey." Hunter says lazily.

"Hi Hunter." She greets him coldly. "See something you don't like?"

Hunter clenches his jaw. "Listen, I know a lot a shit on you and your family-"

"Vice versa-"

"Stephanie I know you sent those pictures to Erin, I know you've been playing those same games you played before, I know that if you don't get what you want-"

"I get it anyway and I will manipulate and step over anyone to get it. You damn right Hunter! Now that I want to make things right between us you push me away even farther and-"

"Stephanie…get this-were done! Papers are sign; deal is over so get over it!"

Stephanie swallows hard. She was never going to give up but this time she knew she had to play her cards right. "You love her don't you?"

"What?" Hunter attempt to look confuse.

"Erin." Stephanie turns to look at Randy and Erin. "But it hurts because she's in love with your worst enemy. You can't have her so forget it Paul…she's forbidden fruit. I bet you would like to know how she tastes don't you."

Hunter knew exactly what Stephanie was doing. Little did she knew, he already had taste Erin's flesh. He turns to his ex wife. "Stay out of my life Stephanie and out of my way."

Stephanie watches as Hunter walks away. The heiress then turns to the young couple she arches her eyebrow. "Time for a plan B."

* * *

I missed this so much, laughing, smiling, and heart thumping moments Randy and I shared. He's making jokes and I am laughing at everyone one of them. "Randy can I eat your going to make me choke-"

"Damn girl get some water….here." He says handing me the glass.

"Randy, that's wine-"

"I know, drink it like its water so I won't have to work too hard later on tonight." Randy says smirking.

"You are so bad." I could do nothing but shake my head.

"I know. And this weekend coming up, I want to invite you back to Saint Louis. I want to take you to Brio, Bocci Bar, or Burger King-"

"Shut up, yes I'll come back home with you babe." I said not taking my eyes off him the entire time.

"And also, I want you to meet my folks…and Alana."

Shit he was serious. I knew he was because his blue eyes told me everything there was to know. Damn Erin, you just had to act on impulse and do Hunter. Okay, let me give Randy an answer. "Yes, I'd love too."

"Awesome, can't wait." He kisses my hand. "Hurry up and eat so I can take you upstairs."

I couldn't do anything but blush, which turn into frown once I saw Eve Torres and a few of her crew standing in the doorway. I knew Randy had notice because he also turns around and sigh. "Baby…you do know nothing happen between me and her right."

"Yes, yes I believe you. I was just really really upset that night." I confess. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too babe." He apologizes.

The dinner ended in a wonderful way, but I felt as if someone was watching me. And my sixth sense was right. As I turn around behind me, there was Stephanie McMahon starring at me with the look of hate on her face.

"Baby…you ready to go?" Randy asks me. I turn around to him and nod my head yes.

"Yes…let's get out of here."

* * *

"What is her deal?"

Lena shrugs her shoulders. I had to see my bff before the weekend I took off with Randy. We really haven't chilled out since she start dating Evan and Randy and I were falling off thank goodness were back on the right track.

"I have no idea, you are pretty hot E. Maybe she still in love with Hunter, you know how women are. In their head they would say you stole their man while all along it was way over before you even got into the picture." Lena says scrabbling down on her note pad. I paid close attention because she just seems not only comfortable but at peace which was something I haven't seen on her face in a long time.

"What's going on in that brain of yours?" I ask.

"I am not resigning my contract after SummerSlam, I am going back to do music."

My eyes widen at the words that just came out of her mouth. "You've wanted to do this since you were little I don't get it."

"Me either Erin but I guess I am over it now. Besides I don't want to take anything away from Evan."

"Oh my God are you feeling okay? Did you just consider someone else's feelings?" I ask her. We both shared a light laugh. "Well…whatever it is that you want I am down. But I am really starting to like this job but I guess I can always be your PR."

Lena smiles at me. "Thanks friend."

"Have you told Evan?"

Lena shakes her head yes. "But now I have to let him know I am serious because at first he didn't want to talk about it." She sighs. "Okay, well go get packing you know you have to get ready to play mommy this weekend."

I roll my eyes. "Shut up. Call me."

"I'll will when I can later babe."

Before I could close the door to Lena's hotel room, I ran dead into the chest of the last person I wanted to see and the one man who I have been avoiding for the past few days.

"Hunter…hey."

He didn't seem excited happy to see me. "Hey, guess you been busy because you haven't received any of my calls or text."

"Been busy." Which I have been SummerSlam is coming up soon. "How is everything?"

"We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about Hunter. I mean I am sorry that I…that night happened."

Hunter leans against the wall and shakes his head. "Erin… I haven't felt this way in a long time about anyone and-"

"I am with Randy I can't do this Hunter." I attempt to walk away but Hunter grabs me by the wrist roughly.

"You weren't too concern about Randy when you were riding me now where you? You two were still together."

_Ouch_. "Listen that was a-"

"Mistake…yeah it was, wasn't it. Last resort Hunter huh?"

"I am sorry you feel that way Hunter I do but I apologize for-"

"You told Randy?"

I kept my stare on him. "I have to go." Finally he let go of the grip he had on me and I left. The faster I get to Randy the better.

* * *

"Damn you did that? Seriously Hunter you need to sit down and chill-"

"I am starting to think that every women is a lying just backstabbing-"

"Maybe this is just karma." Kevin said bluntly. "I mean, what goes around comes around Hunter. I mean you didn't exactly tell Joanie you were sleeping with Stephanie now did you?"

Kevin knew he crossed the line but he had to tell Hunter the truth besides they were friends.

Hunter on the other hand could not believe what he was hearing. "Oh and like having a girlfriend for seven years who you publically went with while you and Tam were still married-"

"Hey I did all my dirt in the light, besides I never said I was the perfect husband or man. I knew, they knew and Tamara knew the things I was doing. Trust me man I got all that back. But can you tell me honesty if you are really in love with this chick? Or do you just want to show everyone that you've moved on?"

The phone was silent and that let Kevin he needed to know.

* * *

**AWESOMEIAM**: thanks for the review hon and update HEAT! ASAP.**CENAORTONFAN69**: well there's your more lol. **DANNYCENA42**: yay I am back lol.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Weekend With the Orton's PT1: Alanna

* * *

I watch the rain fall almost crashing down on the window. I sigh in relief as I saw Randy's Bentley pulling into the driveway. He opens the back door to help his daughter out of the car, Randy quickly picks the toddler up along with her bags and runs into the house. I was in Saint Louis, at Randy's home. I made myself comfortable after he left to go pick up Alana. I am feeling butterflies in my stomach as almost if I were meeting his mom and dad. The giggles from the hallway were coming closer as well as the pitter patter of Alana's feet.

"Alana say hi to daddy's friend Erin." Randy says squatting down to her level.

I smile as the toddler wave to me with her finger in her mouth.

"You're too cute what's your name?" I sat on the floor Indian style hoping to bond with her, Alana was more than adorable. She has features of both Randy and her mother. Although I only saw Samantha once, Alana has some of her features and well as Randy's. Her cheeks were too cute I just wanted to kiss them, but I'll hold them off until she warms up too me.

"HI!" She says finally only to fall on Randys lap who was now sitting Indian style on the kitchen floor as well. "You're pretty."

"You are too. You know my best friend is name Lana. You want to meet her one day?"

Alana looks at me then up at the sky as if she had to think. "Yes."

"Okay."

"Hey bug you ready to eat?" Randy asks Alana.

"Yes daddy." She reaches for him.

"I am going to give her bath. You, cool?" Randy stands up to pick Alana up.

"Yea baby Im fine." I took my hand to caress his clean shaven face. I kind of miss his beard.

"Okay, im going to give her a bath and eat and she'll maybe be ready for bed."

"Okay."

* * *

A few minutes later after Randy was giving Alana her bath and fed her, we were in her room. Pink, yellow and brown were the color choice. Alana had a million dolls and toys, I smile as she hands me one. "You want me to play?"

"Yes, come here." She says pointing her small index finger. "Look, look this house and car…"

Playing with Alana gave me a flashback with me and Lena. Only difference is that Lena had an entire room just for her dolls and an actual mansion doll house that we can play in. Randy also has a doll that he was waving around at me yelling in a high pitch voice. "My name is molly and I am so popular and like, and like and like!"

I couldn't help but laugh, by that time Alana went running around her room playing with something else. I feel Randy's arms wrap around me and leans in my ear. "I think she likes you so far."

"Ugh oh so far."

"Im kidding, but she so use to her mom and dad being together."

I turn to look him in his blue eyes. "Yeah, but your are a amazing father Randy."

He smiles. "Thank you." He kisses me on the earlobe and starts to whispers naughty things in my ear. "Let's go practice and make one."

"Oh look." I said in a low voice. We both saw Alana in her bed with her toys. Randy got up to adjust the toddler on the bed; half of her body was half way off the bed. He kisses her on the forehead before starring at her. Randy kisses her one more time, grabs me by the hand and turns Alana's light off.

We retreated to his room; I changed into a bar and panties while he undressed in his gray briefs. "Wow. Some has been working out." I tease him.

He rolls his eyes and gets under the covers. "Yeah yeah." Before I knew it he was motor boating me. "Ahh, Randy stop!"

"Come here." He pulls me in closer. "I love you."

"I love you too babe." I start kissing him and he stop me.

"As much as I want too, I don't want my kid to come in here and we have to stop." He kisses me. "Don't worry babe, I'll get that ass this weekend."

I couldn't help but laugh and giggle at him. "You better have."

I feel alsleep in his arms, this was so perfect. But there was still someone who knew all and could tell all. I sigh pulls Randy closer to me. He was my protector, my lover, my man, and now so was his daughter. I believe I has the test with her, now tommrrow its the entire family.

* * *

I woke up to the smell of food, I didnt know Randy knew how to cook. I turn over to see Randy and Alana in the bed, they both were sound alsleep. I am happy now that Randy and I didn't get it on, when did she ever creep in? I look at my cell, it was 9:38 am.

Lena: What's it like playing mommy ;)

Me: Whatever you whore! What's going on with you?

Lena: #Gymflow...haha it's totally trending right now.

Me: Your nuts, i'm meeting his fam today. I am a bit excited and nrevous at the same time

Lena: Why

Me: I don't know, i just am

Lena: Well be yourslef and they'll love you, just like Randy

Me: Yeah if they knew something else im the whore now

Lena: E don't pay attention to that okay. Everything fine

Amanada: Hey love, tell my fam i said hello and i miss you can't wait to see you back at wrk.

Me: Hi manda, and Alana is awesome I'm meeting the fam today

Me: Lena, im not but...Idk

Lena: Yeah, but don't let that get to you, you'll tell him

Me: yeah i will, now is not the best time tho

Amanda: You are going to love them and vice versa, watch out for Ryann tho she can be a bitch. Thats his cousin.

Me: Let me get up talk to you later.

Me: Okay, i will. Later, Manda

I turn over to see both Alana and Randy still alsleep, I slip on my robe and go downstaris to see who was cooking. It was a brown haired female shoulder length. _Oh great Samantha._

"Yeah...no I haven't met her yet...I think she's here well I know Randy is here because his SUV is outside...no i am not going to ask her that."

As she turns around, I am face to face with someone that is not Samantha. Thank goodness. "Hi I'm Erin."

The girl turns around and sees me. Her brown eyes slowing looks me up and down, she turns around and keeps cooking.

"Let me guess your Ryann."

She smiles. "Randy told you huh?"

I corss my arms."No Amanada.-"

"Ohhhhh...her. You two friends?"

"Sort of-"

"Really? Your a real chill girl, your better than me. I couldn't be friends with someone who slept with my ex."

* * *

**Hey everyone hop you enjoyed this chap! xoxo read and reivew**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Weekend With the Orton's PT2: Dinner with Mom and Dad

* * *

"Shut the hell up Ryann" I hear Randy's deep voice from behind me. He kisses me on the cheek. "I seen you met Ryann."

"Yeah." I laugh. I knew it was a joke once I saw the huge smile on her face.

"You should have seen your face." Ryann said turning back to slap butter on the pancakes. "You hungry doll?" Her tone seems fake.

"Yeah." I said taking a seat. I look at Randy. "Alana is still sleep?" I asks him.

He nods his head yes while fixing her food on a Dora the explorer kid size plate. "She'll come down stairs or either she'll play her Princess music player, I'll know she's up."

I then seem to feel Ryans eyes on me. She was pretty and tall with shoulder length brown hair. "So besides, my cousin, what do you do Erin."

"I am publicist."

Her eyes widen. "Wow, professional lair huh?"

"Shut the fuck up Ryann." Randy spat pouring the syrup over my pancakes. "You want somemore?"

I nod my head no and continue to look at Ryann who was starring at me. What is this chicks problem? "So what do you do?"

"I am gym teacher and a Yoga instructor." Ryann says. I knew she'd either workout, her body was tone in every area. Her arms were sculpt. I then notice her eyes examine my body. "You want some free lessons?"

"No thanks, I love my curves." I said to her. She was not about to scare me away, if that's what she thought.

"So you got any kids? The last thing my cousin needs is some gangster running up in here."

I arch my brow. "Because I'm black necessarily my kids have to by a gangster and have a baby? Wow."

"No, what I mean was-"

"Don't you have a class to teach Ry?" Randy finally said.

" I just came to meet her and see Al and you-"

Randy arches a brow at his cousin. "Yeah, well see Alana tonight at dinner she'll be there and so will I and Erin. I'll walk you out.

Ryan gives me a slight glare with a smirk. "Bye Erin."

I threw my head up and continue to eat. This was some bullshit. _What was her problem_?

While walking Ryann out his garage, Randy grabs Ryann firm yet not in a harming way by the arm. "What the hell was that?

"I was testing her." She said simply.

"For what?" Randy questions her angrily. "You have no right too. And what the hell was up with the gangster jokes and shit. You make sounds rasctis-

"Oh please it was a joke I am not like that you know I have black friends and had some black dick in my day so don't even go there-"

"Why do you test people buttons Ryan like seriously?" Randy asks her.

Ryan couldn't give him answer; they both knew that it was something that she just likes to do. "I'm sorry."

"I am not the one you should be apologizing too." Upset, Randy walks away.

* * *

After Randy walked Ryann outside , I lost my appetite. I went upstairs to see Alana still sleeping in Randy's bed. I pulled out my duffle bag and went through it. What to wear today was the question that was pondering my mind. Skinny jeans or wide leg, Comfortable or sexy, I really couldn't decide. I decide on my Paige S jeans but around my thigh area the shit wasn't working. "What the fuck, these are my favorite jeans. Now I can't fit them anymore? Are you kidding me."

"Babe!"

I hear Randy yelling from downstairs. He cannot see me like this I have to quickly take these damn things off. But I am completely stuck. "Fuck." Now not only I just feel on the floor but I am wrestling to get these motherfuckers off.

"Babe, you okay?"

He asks standing there in the doorway. "Yeah I am." Thank God he didn't see that scene that was going on. His eyes look over at the bed where his baby girl was still sleeping, then back at me. "Let's take a shower."

"Randy she'll wake up any moment now-"

"Hey, I know the kid she won't' Besides I want to finish what I started."

I gave him arch brow. "What? What is that?"

"Oh you were sleep." He pulls me closer to him and began to kiss on my ear. "I had a midnight snack and it was delicious. I miss tasting you girl."

I began to blush because now I remembered that my body had exploded with an orgasm in the middle of the night. This man is amazing he makes me feel amazing and I love him. "You're a sex addict."

"I know you are but what am I." He laughs. "Come on get this ass in the shower I want to show you something."

How could a girl resists. The next thing you know, the steam filled Randy's master bedroom bathroom and my damn skin was touching his. As his left hand held on the wall for support, his other hand up helping my ass. "Mmmm….fuck baby yes right there Erin."

His eyes were lust filled with as he thrusts inside of me. "Yes, ah I love you."

He kisses me and let my legs fall to the tub. "Love you baby."

By that time, my body was the one getting wet, well from the shower stall. I place my hands on the mental bar in front of me just for support. Randy lift my legs up while one is bending and slides gently in and out of me. "Fuck!"

* * *

Randy's P.O.V

This girl is so fucking hot you cannot understand it. She's so tight and wett and her tits are the perfect size and above all else she's the most amazing woman I've ever met. I 'm watching the water coming from the shower head run down on her smooth latte colored skin. The sound of my name coming from her mouth and those big brown eyes looking at me. I am lost and in love with this girl. I finally decide to pull up so were nothing but skin to skin contact. She feels so good. "You miss this dick huh baby?"

"Yes…ahh I'm finna cum."

"Come one it Erin…it's all for you baby come on."

I feel her muscles tighten up. She's about to explode on me, and I can't wait. I kiss and continue to say dirty things to her. I make her legs shiver, I make her body tingle, I make her orgasm repeat itself over and over. "Fuck..Ahh Fuck!"

"Ahhh Randy." She yells my name.

With a fist full of her hair in my hand I explode. I sit down on the short bench that inside of my shower stall and let her fall on me. There was nothing but silence besides from us breathing and the shower stall. Her finger tips traces my left sleeve arm tattoo. I wish we can stay life this forever.

Dinner was tonight with Randy's mom and nothing fits me. What the hell? Today I had to go all sporty in the ugg boots, Juicy sweats and my hair pulled back into a ponytail. Tonight I wanted to be sexy but still respectable.

"Babe your not dress yet?" Randy says coming in with a pair of blue jeans on, black Louis Vutton belt and a black dress down shirt and blazer.

"Umm just trying to figure out what to wear." I half lied. "I am going to try this on and you tell me." A knee length Alice and Oliva dress with a v neck fitted. My ass got plumper and my breast seemed big too. "I have to stop eating or getting dick." I had to laugh at myself at the thought.

"That's nice." He says walking out. "Can I put my face right there." Randy says grabbing my ass.

"Stop Alana's right there." I said walking over towards her. We became closer since last night, so I decide that she should pick out my shoes. "Which one would go best with my dress?"

Blue Christina Louboutin suede platform plumps and or the pink butterfly Christian Louboutins. She chose the blue ones and I swap everything into my blue Jimmy Choo clutch.

* * *

As we gathered in the car, I couldn't help how good Randy had dressed his daughter. Alana was wearing a pink blazer with pink rain boots and a blue jean dress and she also had a purse. What she put in there I have no idea. "Your car is nice."

"You never rode in a Bentley before, I thought Lena had one." Randys says.

"No, she never did. Just the Aston Martin and Masertai." I said. Speaking of which I need to text her.

Moments later we arrived at a local place to meet with his folks his sister Becky, his brother Nathan, Mom and Dad with a few friends and also…Ryann.

"Well she's in love with you." That was his daughter referring to Alana who I had picked up and she was embracing me fully. She finally reaches for her grandpa.

"Hello Randy she's gorgeous." That was his sister Becky.

"Duh, why you think I'm with her." Randy giver her a look, she slaps him on the shoulder.

"I'm Becky Erin, but you can call me B."

"Hi." I also met a few of his friends. Gunner and Trace.

_Trace: She's fucking hot man!_

_Randy: I know_

_Trace: She got any friends that like white guys too_

_Randy: LHFH IDK IDOIT!_

I look to Randy. "What?"

"Nothing, Trace is a iodit. What you want to eat?" He said staring me in the eyes.

"Ummm I'll take a chicken salad and soup with extra bread."

He kisses me. "Okay."

"So, your really best friends with Lena Morgan?" Ryann asks.

"Yeah."

"Were you doing drugs with her too?-"

"Oh my goodness Ryann."

Ryann looks at Becky. "What I want to know."

"No I wasn't-"

Randy pulls my closer to him. "Didn't you get rock off this morning?"

Ryann arches her brow. "Not quite."

"Want go out back-"

"You wish Gunner."

His mother turns to me. "You don't have to answer any more of her questions dear. Okay, now Randall tells me that you two met at work."

"Yes, he stalked me." I said making everyone chuckle. "But, yes I work the WWE Public Relations department."

"Lena got you the job?" Ryann asks.

"As a matter of fact yes, I don't get to see my best friend that much so decide to help me out and I got my own job. Lena didn't get a bachelor degree in communications I did." I was getting pretty tired of this bitch.

"Okay fair enough." I pull out my cell phone.

_Me: Ryann is a complete bitch_

_Amanda: *;) told ya ! No worries, if mom is there along with Randy don't sweat._

And I didn't. Bob along with Helen and a few other were asking me and Randy questions and the dinner went really really well. By the time we got home, he put Alana to bed and he was ready to put me to bed too. But he quickly feel asleep as soon as I come from the bathroom. I turn every light off and it was quite nice that besides Ryann, I felt a great vibe with Randy's family. I left the door open so that Alan would come in and I slid under the covers. This was so perfect.


	35. Chapter 35

35 Weekend with the Orton's Pt 3: Oh…you serious? ***VOTE FOR THE BANNERS* ISNT ERIN GOREGOUS! HEHE**

* * *

I decied to wake up extremely elary. I wanted to surprise both Randy and Alana with pancakes and furit. While I was cooking I got a call from my besite. "Good morning love!"

"Wow you sound amazing and cheerful, dick that good huh?"

"SHUT UP. What's going on? I miss you and hows Evan?" I asks while looking through Randy's kitchen for a large bowl.

"E you've only been gone for three days, nothing much has happened and yes Evan is fine…I love him I think."

"Oh my goodness its I hear you right through the phone, blushing and shit."

The phone went slinet for a moment. "So have you heard from Hunter?"

"No, and don't bring his name up, and stop bringing it up-"

"You need to tell E. I know I am the last person to give advice to you about doing things the right way be hell it is what it is boo."

I roll my eyes. "I know, I know. I love Randy I do. Sleeping with Paul was very very bad on my part but that's only because I saw him and Eve."

Lena was slinet, too slinet that it was scary. "Hello?"

"Yeah."

"Are you crying?" I ask her.

"No, I am just…I don't know. Things have been crazy around here since a few days before you left. That's all."

"What? Like what?"

"Don't worry about it. It's going to be all over soon. I'll talk to you later…love you."

"Love you too." With that I hung up the phone and coniunte to cook. Something werid was sup she better not had been doing drugs or anything, I will kick that fake spray tan off her ass. Food was done and I had no choice but to go up staris and get Randy and Alana. They looked so cute sleeping, the toddler mange to get her way into the bed again last night. I was feeling comfortable enough to kiss her on the cheek.

"Hi."

She shyly pulls the cover on her face, and I began to tickle Alana. "Shhh." She says. "Daddy is sleeping."

"Well let's get you wash up so you can eat huh?"

She nods her head and reaches for me, my eyes then connect with the blue eyes of Randy who was wide awake. I gave him a smile and took Alana into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face.

Moments later, we were joined by the Viper himself, Alana instantly jumped into his arms. "Hey bug."

"Daddy"

He kisses her and then kisses me. "I can get use to this."

I blush. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, I mean I know its only been a few months but still I can see us like this." Randy says.

I tilt my head to the side. "I am down if you are. So what do we have plan to day?"

"I was going to hang out with the guys and my sister wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping today?"

"Ummm heck yea. What about Alana?"

"My mom and dad wants to get her, seriously when I am here it seems like I can never have her all to myself." He kisses Alana again.

"Aww, well okay. What about tonight?"

"Dinner just me and you here with Bug if my mom let's her go." He laughs.

"I want to be with nana!" She says.

"Okay, excuse me." Randys laughs.

* * *

Later on that day, Becky came to pick me up around the same time Trace and Gunner pulled up.

"Oh where are you going?" Trace says.

"With Becky and Ryann." Randy says.

I turn to him. "I didn't know Ryann was coming Orton."

He smirks. "You'll be fine."

"Come one Erin lets go shopping!" Becky yells from the window of her BMWSUV.

I was feeling fat, so I decide to wear black from head to toe only with a white blazer and white spiked pumps from Joe out in LA. I love him!

I hop in the back seat and said hello to everyone, there was another girl blonde hair green eyes.

"This is my bestie Jessica, Jess meet Erin, Randy's girlfriend."

"Hi." She said.

"Hello." I said.

"Can we stop by this Walgreens here, I need to pick up something." Ryann says.

"Okay." Becky says.

The car ride was slinet, nothing was on but the radio. In which one of Lena's old songs came on.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Your love for me came as a waterfall_

_Flowing inside me like never before_

_Your love for me, something I didn't seeBut baby, I know better now_

_When you walked in the room that very night_

_A special feeling just burst insideTHERE was only you, nobody else_

_But baby, I know better now_

"Despite her shit, I love her music. I remember this song too its soo 2000. Whats it like being her best friend?"

I look into the review mirror. "I can't explain, I knew her before she was The Lena Morgan so, I guess it feels good knowing the turth and the good that is her. Its awesome!"

"Awww…that's so sweet."

"What's your problem with me Ryann? You don't me and I don't know you so what's your deal?"

Ryann turns to look at me with a glare and a raised brow. "Nice handbag, Lena or Randy bought you that?"

_Don't wanna love you if you don't love me_

_Don't wanna need you when you won't need me too_

_Don't wanna tell you this now _

_But it wouldn't be right if I (If I)_

_Didn't tell you this tonight_

"Sooo did you go with her to the Grammy and stuff?" That was Jessica. I turn to her with a smile. "Yes, all of it is awesome. You just have to be careful who the people you let in your life."

For the rest of the trip I ignored Ryann and her comments.

Randy: I miss you

Me: I miss you

Randy: They being good to you?

Me: not Ryann

Randy: Lol , just don't pay any attention from her….hey you guys went shopping yet?"

Me: No, were at Walgreens now.

Randy: Okay so when your trying on clothes can you take a pic for me?

I roll my eyes and blush at the same time. Me: I might

Randy: You better!

I look up and notice I was in tampon isle. Something told me to scan down the isle and pick up the pregnancy test. I bite down on lip hard, I was tired and Randy and I would slip up so I just needed to be sure but I pray that I am just getting fat because I can get rid of that. I check out and to see Ryann was behind me. I hope she didn't see what I checked out because I do not feel like being burned the entire time out with her.

* * *

_Hours ago...Lenas hotel room_

She was face to face with Stephanie McMahon and John Cena. After hanging up the phone with Erin, tears stream down her face. "Well you got what you wanted...now leave out of my fucking hotel room."

Stephanie glances at John. "My work here is done." Leaving, she shot another look at Lena. "If you want to get out of your contact you can Lena. I just hope you still have Erin as friend.

The blonde watches as Stephanie leaves and her eyes are completely on John. "What the hell are you still doing here?"

"Well...because I still have a bit of power over you too Lena." He begans to walk towards her. His muscalr hands rubbing down her arms. "So...i remeber reading your faveorite postion was dogg style, care to let me find out. In order of eeping my mouth shut."

"What makes you think I'll do that to Evan-"

John shurgs his shoulders. "Not sure, but I know he hasn't given any up to you. I can see it in your eyes baby you want some."

He pulls out his memeber which is large and begans to stroke it getnely. Lena has had issuse in past and needed to see doctor because she was at one point addicited to sex. She attempts to turn away but John gently grabs her face and kisses her.

"I know you want it." He wishperes. "Come get Lena."

"Your getting married." Lena reminds him while both in a daze from Johns lustful touch.

"I know but I want you right now baby." He kisses her and his hands began to roam her body.

Lena feels herslef getting wett and pulling John's member closer to her. "Fine...then I guess your going to have to tell Randy about Hunter and Erin." She pushes herslef from John and leaves her hotel room. She needed to find Evan and shoot a quick text to Erin, above all else she needed to get out of her contract and leave the WWE. This was more worst than hollywood could ever be.

* * *

**HONEYBUN: **Happy to have you back love! *muah* ;**CENAORTONFAN69**: GGGGUUUURRRRLLLL! LOL; **DANNYCENA42**: lol you and honey bun is on the same page lol


	36. Chapter 36

36 Weekend with the Orton's Pt.4***VOTE FOR THE BANNERS* **

* * *

I came home to see Randy sleeping on the sofa. That was when I decied to pee on the stick. After doing that, I decied to cook some bake fish, string beans and some drity rice. That's when the lion woke up enter the kitchen. "Hey baby."

"Hey honey, I hope your ready for dinner."

"Yeah, I am. I only a few beers with the guys. By the way, they are in love with you." He says wrapping his arms around me.

"Yay." I laugh. "You ready to eat?"

"Yeah. Fix my plate." He says smacking me on my ass and taking seat at the dinner table. I fix his plate she smh at the guy. I love him. "I'm going to go wash my hands." After doing so, I looked at the stick and yup I am pregant. I sighs and walk into kitchen to eat. "So how was shopping with the girls?"

"It was cool, I met Jessica she's a sweetheart along with your sister and Ryann was...being Ryann."

Randy shakes his head. "That's cool."

"So...what do you want afterwards? I can make some cookies or get some ice cream-"

"How about you." Randys says downing his water. "I can go for some...chocolate-"

I am blushing. "SHUT UP!"

Randy comes over and embraces me. "Come here baby." As I sit on his lap and look into his eyes I warp my arms around his neck. "You growing your beard back?"

"Yeah if you want me too."

"I'm pregant." There i said it. He was slinet.

"You are?" He asks.

"Yeah." I said to him, his face has no expression and he looks...plae now. "Say something."

"What you want me say?" Randy says. "I'm happy but-"

"But what?"

"I'm happy I am...it better be boy."

He's so fucking fake. "Randy be serious."

"I am I am glad your pregant because...i didn't know how to tell you you was getting some extra meat on you-"

I began to whine. "Rrrraaannndddyyyy!"

"I like it tho come here."

* * *

Stephanie smlies while watching Hunter stroll the down hallway. It's sad, because lately he looks just down and out and has no life left. Erin must've laid it on him good, and left. She waves to him and the closer he got the messer he looks. He needed shave and his eyes seems restless.

"You need sleep Hunter. Whats going on?"

He shakes his head as if nothing is worng. "What did you call me up here for?"

"Well its your weekend with the girls but you seem like your out of it-"

"No actually the weejend with the girls will be better. Want me to come to your place?" He asks.

Stehpanie sighs. "Well-"

"Please, I'd rather you know, be at the house and have you there."

Stephanie arches a brow and corsses her arms. She didn't want to let her smile show through her serious fascail expression. "So, you want to come home?"

"Just for the weekend."

"Alright, I'll unpack thier bags then." Stephanie now wasnt so into a rush to expose Randy's angel Erin. She had to keep quite, so now she had to keep John from doing the same thing. "Let me make a quick call and I'll get the car ready."

* * *

Lena came back to her hotel room. She needed to walk,, she needed to think, she needed do a lot of things. But once she saw Evan on the bed sleep with his ipod in his ear it was all good. She laid next to and look into his face. "Your so innocent."

"Where have you been?" He asks still having his eyes close. "I missed you."

"I need to walk babe. I am here now." Lena says. "Kiss me."

Thier lips touch and Lena soon finds herslef stradding her boyfriend. Who becomes frozen, Lena didn't like it. "What is the problem-"

"Nothing I just want to make sure everything is cool baby."

Lena sighs. "It is just fuck me Evan."

Evan sees the strange look in Lena's eyes. "What? What is going on?"

Lena sighs again. "Nothing, I am horny." She leans down and wishpers into his ear. "Come on tell me you want me. I'm wett and tight Evan."

Evan knew what to do but he didn't know if the right actions should be taken. Something was up and Lena was not acting normal. Either that or she was just really really wanting to have sex tonight.

"Babe." Evan moans as Lena kisses him on his neck and slides down to his manhood. "Stop."

It was too late, Lena went to town on his manhood. Slurping and sucking Evan up like it would be the last time she's done this. Her hand was playing in between her inner lips as her mouth went to work on Evan.

"Lena...Stop."

She ingores is request and continues to suck on Evans dick. She removes her lips and began pumping him with her fist. "Cum for me."

Evan couldn't fight the urge of the orgasm that was about to was over him. Moments later his seed spilled over Lena's hand. "Lay back."

Eagrly the pop princess did what she was told, still sowllen, Evan slid into her. "Ughhh fuck yes!"

As Evan began thrusting into Lena her eyes and face had a flash of unawareness on them. Still lust filled, but was unable to shake a feeling that something was going on with his girl. Evan couldn't lit though, it felt good to be inside of her. Knowing her past a condom should have been put in action, but deep down he knew Lena was one of the good ones. "I love you."

"Make me cum Evan...mmmm ahhh."

The two realsed themslves and Evan laid on top of them. "Mmmmm." Lena smirks happliy to a expressionally emtionaless Evan. "What?"

"This isn't you Lena."

"Yes it is." Lena laughs. "What are you talking about?"

"Your werid ways whats going on?"

Lena turns to her side facing Evan. "Besides giving you a the best head job and the baddest fuck on the planet...You can't tell anyone."

"Is this about you leaving the company?" He asks.

"Yes and no but, Cena overheard Hunter and Erin's conversation. She had been avoiding his calls, text, and emails and etc. So he knocks on my door blackmailing me and brings Stephanie into it. He gives her info in trade for a shot at the belt."

He continues to look at the blonde beauty in front of him. "Okay...and I assume if you were'nt going to tell-"

"John wants to fuck in exchange for keeping everything close key...but I didn't."

Evan shoots up. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME! I AM GONNA KICK HIS ASS-"

"Evan you already know that he's the golden boy. You really think confronting Cena is going to be a good idea? Babe just hold everything in until it comes out okay."

"I'm fucking pissed off!"

"What can I do to make it better? Another mind blowing blow job-"

Evan arches a brow. "You don't have to do that."

"Babe, your with Lena Morgan. If you don't like blow jobs or any freaky shit then your gonna learn because I am not getting with anyone else."

Evan smlies. "Okay, well just ride me again-"

Lena reaches for a condom from her Hermes Brikin bag. "Why do i feel your so uncomfrotable with sex?"

"Shut up and start riding me L."

* * *

Saint Louis weather is sooo werid. One day its competely warm, the next its cold that I need a coat. I had let the dogs outside, and I was wearing Randy's pullover. After letting them back in and going upstaris to the bed, I notice Alanna was not in our bed it was just Randy and me. I look over to my cell it was 5:32 am, never have I awoken up this ealry on my own. Maybe it was the baby or maybe it was my thoughts of telling me that I need to tell Randy the turth. My phone then buzzed with a message from Becky.

BeckyO: Hey this is Ryann, I know I've been a complete bitch and I see how much he loves you and it looks like your going to be around for a while so just don't fuck up like Samantha did

I didn't know how to responed, instead I just roll my eyes and curled back under Randy. His handsome facail features were something to deal with espcailly when were making love. There something intimadating yet sexy about it, I love it.

"Its werid to watch people sleep Erin." He gronas. How they hell he looks sleep but yet still woke? He's the werid one.

"Shut up I love looking at you your freaking hot." He pulls me closer.

"Oh yea?"

"Yeah but the morning breath is something else."

"How do you like Saint Louis so far?" He asks.

"It's cool, why?"

"Because, I don't want you working and carrying my baby." He says. "You should move in with me. What you say?"

* * *

**HONEYBUN: **Not you have to stare lol and I 'll tell you what he had for Stephanie that good ol wanglhfh! **CENAORTONFAN69**: Thank you love!


	37. Chapter 37

37 Rolling in the deep *vote for banners*

* * *

_Finally I can see you crystal clear_

_Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship [shit] bare_

_See how I'll leave with every piece of you_

_Don't underestimate the things that I will do_

Lena knew that John was going to tell Randy everything he knew, so it was up to Lena to do what she had to do. "Can I come in?"

Amanda looks up from her Mac laptop. "Come in Lena, whats up?"

* * *

"Come on John pick up pick up...shit." Stephanie had to call everything off. She'd still give John the title shot but she needed to keep John's mouth shut. "Damn it what the hell is he doing?" Everything has been smooth sailing this weekend. Her family was back together...well not officaly but it was still something nice that her and Hunter can enjoy the girls and not fight in front of them, aruge and yell. She'd finally saw Hunters face light up and he'd seem happy. But all that could come to end if John decieds to open his mouth, Hunter would know that Stephanie would be beinde it. "Come on!"

_There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch_

_And it's bringing me out the dark_

* * *

Randy and I walk together in the arena hand and hand and I couldn't be happier. I made a doctors appointment in a few days to see how far along I am and Randy and I both deiced to keep everything on the low. He kisses me on the lips. "Where you going?"

"To see Amanda and everyone. I'll meet you back in your locker room."

He smlies. "Okay, love you."

"Love you more."

As I was leaving I saw John going in behind Randy with a smile of a smirk on his face. I didn't smlie nore did I wave. His look was mischvious. I burshed it off and headed to Amanda's office.

"Hey babe." I said to Lena I felt like I haven't seen her in years. But her face was plae and her eyes didn't have that vibrate look in them.

"I'm realease, and I betrayed you I'm sorry."

I gave my bestfriend a look of confusion. "What? What the hell are you talking about."

"Did you tell Randy yet-"

"Lena this weekend hasn't been the best time but I do have something to tell you boo." I say eagarly.

"Listen, you gotta get out of here to avoid any type of major drama right now."

I roll my eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Listen, lets just go Erin. Let's go back to the hotel room and-"

Then there was a lould bang, it was the sound of the door opening. It was Amanda, who like she'd been crying. Her green eyes gave both Lena and me glares. The blonde continues to walk past us. "Have you seen John?" She asks another wreslers which nods thier head no, another wreslter points to the locker room which opens and there's John face to face with Amanda.

"Baby, whats the matter?"

"Tell me it isnt ture." She asks him.

_The scars of your love remind me of us_

_ They keep me thinking that we almost had it all _

_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless _

_I can't help feeling We could have had it all_

_You're gonna wish you never had met me) _

_Rolling in the deep (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) _

_You had my heart inside of your hand (You're gonna wish you never had met me) _

_And you played it to the beat (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep_

* * *

_Baby, I have no story to be told_

_But I've heard one on you And I'm gonna make your head burn_

_Think of me in the depths of your despair_

_Make a home down there _

_A__s mine sure won't be shared_

"What are you talking about?" John says softly taking slow steps towards Amanda who beautiful was now had an expression of sadness and hurt flashing acorss it.

"Don't lie to me John you know what I'm talking about!" She roughly removes her arm from his embrace. "How long have you been trying to fuck her!" Amanda says loudly pointing to Lena.

"Whoa what?" He grabs her by the arm. "Let's talk about this pirvate."

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me) _

_The scars of your love remind me of us_

_ (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) _

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all _

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me) _

_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless _

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) _

_I can't help feeling_

I watch as the two of them disapear down the hall and Lena grabs me. "Let me say by to Randy."

"Man you've been with him this entire weekend Erin-"

"Okay Lena, well let me tell him where I am about to go." Something was going on around here that was not...too normal.

The dark shadow that flash acorss my boyfriends face was another story. "Hey, they will be okay. Lets keep our minds on us." I said placing the plam of his hand on my stomach. That made him smile. "I'm going to be with Lena tonight back at the hotel, meet you on your bus later?"

"Yeah, later." He kisses me. "I gotta get ready. Watch my match tonight?"

"You didnt' event have to ask Randy."

* * *

What Lena is telling me can't be ture. All this shit happen over the weekend? "You are kidding me."

"I know, it felt like its been six months!"

"So what now?"

"I don't know. I've been thinking about Evan and if I do decied to tour and everything how in the hell that is going to work?"

I laugh. "You'll make it work, you dated Tom Brady for like 2 years-"

She rolls her eyes. "Don't remind me. Oh my Gah okay. So Besides that shit Evan and I got it on and I was inspired to write a song called Peacock ahhh!"

I shake my head. "Your nuts."

"Yeah for his nuts. I worte it down and shit...I sing it another time for but Oh my world I think this is love."

Her eyes said it all, and I believed her this time. The girl was in love. "So it took you Johnny Knoxville, Ryan Phillippe, Jake Jellybean, Diddy, Michele Thiae, the arab model, Tom Brady, and now Evan you finally found love!"

Lena looks at me with a raised brow. "Im so glad you didn't name all the people who I just slept with-"

"Honey I will be here all night!" I laugh. "Oh Mary Carey-"

"I didn't date her okay." Lena's eyes looks at me as if she was lying. "We just...partied a lot."

We laugh. "So how do you feel like being a Godmother?"

"Awesome, but you know your crazy ass couison Jai is gonna want to share that title with me-"

I smlie. "Yeah, shr nuts. But lets just for public use shes the Godmother but you both are."

Lena smiles starring at my stomach. "Yeah, I'm gonna wirte a song for her-"

"Randy wants a boy." I said.

"Well...hes gonna try next time." Lenas eyes then looks up at me. "So is this Hunters baby or Randys?"

Before I could answer her question the phone rang and I was happy because I did not feel like having this conversation. "Hey Amanada-...what...why?...Where's Randy now...okay...okay I'm at the hotel...im coming."

* * *

_We could have had it all _

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_ Rolling in the deep (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) _

_You had my heart inside of your hand (You're gonna wish you never had met me) _

_And you played it to the beat (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) _

_Could have had it all Rolling in the deep _

_You had my heart inside of your hand _

_But you played it with a beating_

I found Randy on his tour bus wearing his wreslting gear laying down on the king size bed that was inplanted into the floor. He had a ice pack on his face and was breathing heavy. "Babe?" He didn't answer, and I took a seat beside him.

"You okay?" Was the only question I could think of at the moment.

"Did you know about John trying to sleep with Lena?" He questions.

I sighs. "Its none of out business-"

"Amanda is my bestfriend so this is my fucking business. So you knew about this or what?"

"He hit on her a few times but-"

"You never told me?" He says removing the ice pack. "Damn Erin what else are you keeping from me?"

_Throw your soul through every open door _

_Count your blessings to find what you look for _

_Turn my sorrow into treasured gold_

_ You'll pay me back in kind and reap_

_ just what you sow_

"What is that suppose to mean?" I asks arching a brow. He sighs and tosses the ice pack on the floor. "Nothing, I got a match." And like that he leaves. A relife and sort of a weight is lifted off my shoulders but at the same time I can't bare myslef to tell him. I am scared of what he'll think of me, what will happen to our relationship and Alana the little chica has grown on me. "Okay I am going to tell him after his match."

* * *

Randys P.O.V.

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

We could have had it all (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

We could have had it all (You're gonna wish you never had met me)

It all, it all, it all (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
We could have had it all (You're gonna wish you never had met me)

Rolling in the deep (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

You had my heart inside of your hand (You're gonna wish you never had met me)

And you played it to the beat (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
We could have had it all (You're gonna wish you never had met me)

Rolling in the deep (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

You had my heart inside of your hand (You're gonna wish you never had met me)

My match was done with and I headed straight for the bus. No stopping no looking for anyone. If Vince wants to talk to me he'll call me, I have shit to say to no one not really even Erin. I believe John only said thoes things because I kicked his ass, then again, Hunter hasn't been around that much lately.

Flash back

With a busted lip, John was still talking shit and both him and Randy were going at it pound for pound until Amanada called for sercurity. She never wanted her bestfriend and soon to be husband to be fighting. Both men were breathing heavily, but were torn apart finally. "How are you gonna like when you girl goes back to fucking Hunter when your lock up?"

"Shut the fuck man!" Randy yells.

"Oh so you don't know...Erin fucked Hunter. But if it makes you feel any better she said you were better-" He smirks.

End of flashback

I shook my thoughts from it. I came on the bus and found her sitting on the bed crying. "Babe, whats the matter."

"I'm sorry."

I roll my eyes because I hate seeing her cry and most of all I hate seeing her think that I mad at her. "Baby I am not mad at you I was just pissed off."

"No...its not that its...I...that night when you...when I saw you and Eve. I got upset and Hunter found me..."

Right there she stops. There was long pause and I moved back away from her. "...You slept with him?".

End of Randys P.O.V.

* * *

Before I knew it things were being thrown and tossed. He lost it. The next thing I knew he was grabbing me and began to shake me roughly. "Randy your hurting me!"

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!"

There then was a sharp pain in my back, twice I was thrown up aginst the door of his bus. In shock my eyes were wide and I saw that in his eyes he realzied what he did but that wasn't the point he put his hands on me. The tears ran down my face and I attempt to run.

"Erin...shit I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

But you played it

_You played it_

_ You played it_

_ You played it_

_ to the beat._

* * *

**DANNYCENA:** OH COME ON SHE PREGGERS! LOL NOT HE HAS A LITTLE ONE AND I LOVE YOU TOO! AND YOU CRACKED ME UP IN THE REVIEW: **CENAORTONFAN69:** THERES YOUR DRAMA! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AND NO HE DIDNT DO ANYTHING ON PURPOSE THEY JUST SMASHED A LOT LHFH SOMETIMES THEY HAD THE RUBBERS OTHER TIMES THEY DIDNT. **HONEYBUN:** DADDY RANDY, LOVES IT LHFH NOT THANKS MANAGEMENT! LOL CLASSIC!

**ROLLING IN DEEP ADELE SHE OWENS THE TITLE AND THE LYRICS-**

Lena: Damn how come you didnt use my songs for this chapter? I got 12 grammys, 17 AMAs and 8 Billbarod and were not going to count the countless MTV-

Me: Ummmm Lena...chill arlight...go take seat.


	38. Chapter 38

38 What now?

Merry Xmas, Thanks for the reviews i did not edit this so if there is any grammer or whatever mistakes my bad.

*muah* enjoy!

* * *

"Lets go kick his ass you eady Lena!"

That was my cousin Jai, she was crazy. "Girl chill out."

"Chill out, Erin he shoved you. He put his hands on you. Your carrying his baby, as a matter of fact who is this guy? I'm suppose to be you ace boone coon cousin and you've been dating this guy for hellas and I've never met him-"

Lena hands her the Ipad with a picture of Randy. "Here."

"Oh damn...thats a fine ass..." She arches a brow while biting her lip. "Damn cuz." Jai brushes her pink hair bangs. "Ummm...we still going to kick his ass?"

I couldn't help but giggle at her. Jai's face went from mad and heated to confused and horny. "Sit down."

"Has he called you?" Lena asks me.

"No, its been two weeks too."

I am back in Los Angeles, not offically but I am staying her with Lena. Chi town is too cold right now and I just feel like being in California for a while. Lena had just moved into her home she just bought for 5.9 million. Its been on magazines and trending all over. It's a five bed rooms seven bathroom home located on Sunset Plaza on the Hollywood Hills. I began to walk towards the tall wall window and embrace the view of California. I sigh as I thought about Randy because although what he did was worng I still think about that man. What he's doing, whats he having for lunch, what him and Alana do the last time they were together.

"What are you over there thinking about girl?" Lena asks.

I drank my bottle water, which was my eighth one today. "Randy and everything."

Lena places her hand on my stomach. "Let's go shopping and eating and a whole bunch of other things."

"BABY SHOPPING!" Both Jai and Lena yells in excitment.

I shake my head. "Guys I don't know weather I am having a boy or a girl-"

"It dosent matter, I am in a mode to buy shit." Lena says.

Jai looks at her. "Seriously, like you just bought this house and seven figure car. I know wrestling anit' paying for all this."

Lena smirks. "It's called resduisal income boo boo! They are still spinning my music and play thoes Clean Clear commericals from 05 too. Now come on let's get shopping."

"Let's take the escalde since your such in a spending mood."

"I feel just too fat too to have the pap taking pics of me-"

"Oh come one Lena's not that famous." Jail says.

Moments later, we were in Kitson on Robertson Blvd and and thank God for Lena's bodyguard. The paparzzi was crazy.

"Oh my goodness never knew that a onesize would be $58.00! Let's take the this shit back and go to walmart!"

Lena laughs a Jai. "I like Target better."

"Lena you don't have to do this." I said.

"Shut you you've been saying that since we were young. So hush." Lena said as I look at her sliver Ray Ban Aviator sunglasses. "Start picking shit out."

* * *

Ryann was looking through the tabloit magainze as she wait for Randy to come down staris.

"Why do you read that shit." He asks handing her a water bottle.

She looks up at him shows him a page. "So she really is friends with Lena huh?"

Randy looks to see Lena, Erin and another female shopping. He continues to read thr article below and tosses it at her. "Where's Amanda?"

"Right here, so are we ready to work out?" The blondes says bubbly.

Ryann arches a brow. "Yeah, but first you gotta take that damn ring off."

Amanda rolls her eyes and grabs her Gucci duffle bag. "Can we just work out?"

At the gym both Amanda and Ryann watched Randy worked out harder than before. Finally Ryann turns to Amanda after placing her weights down. "So, whats up with him he's been...werid."

"He didn't tell you-"

"Tell me what?" Ryans asks.

"Well...if he didn't tell you then its none of my business tell." She said simply.

"Oh please shut that shit up." Ryann said taking her Ipod ear bud from her ear. "Whats the deal?"

"Ask him."

Ryann arches her brow. "Fine." She walks over to Randy to see him talking with another female.

"Well I would love too." Said the female.

She knew that look on Randys face all to well. Ryann was nosey but yet she wanted to make sure hell was not coming back down on her cousin. Thriving career, beautiful home and daughter, it seems that women always get in the way or distracts him.

"So what's up with you?" Ryann shoves Randy on the shoulder.

"Excuse me we were having a conversation."

Ryan arches a brow at the female. "Excuse me but you can always set up an appoinement to suck his cock. You can leave now."

Randys blue eyes were more than annoyed by Ryann. "What the hell you do that for?"

"I love you Ran, I do but what is going on? You've been werid around me lately. I apologzied to Erin its been weeks what can I say to make it up to her."

Randy shakes his head, Ryann had the worng idea. Little did she know it was Randy's falut, for him being weird. Randy's temeper got the best of him that day , he was beating himslef up entierly. He didnt call Erin, Randy knew she needed her space but all in the same if he could he knew he was going to make his way to Erin after all she's carrying his kid.

* * *

"Evan I gave you the address like a million times...I know...I can't wait for you to see the house babe your going to love it...okay, I'll see you in few minutes...love you."

"Awww." Both me and Jai teased her.

She rolls her eyes. "Shut up."

"You saying Love is like...wow still to me."

"Jai...hush." Lena says picking over her sushi. Just then the door bell rang. "Damn that was quick, he was just at the airport."

"Yeah, and I thought you were going to pick him up?" I looked connfused. Before we could get up and walk to the door, her bodyguard burce enters with Randy standing by him. My heart and stomach drops.

"Damn." Jai says. "I mean...WHAT THE HELL YOU WANT?"

Out the corner of my eye I can see Lena grabbing Jai by the arm. "Just got a text from Evan, come with me Jai to pick him up."

Burce followed and there was just me and Randy, alone. He grew out his fascail hair, and was weraing blue jeans and a white shirt with a black leather jacket. He was holding roses.

I corss my arms. "How did you know where I was?"

"Evan."

Figures. "Well, whats up?"

"You tell me." He says handing me the flowers. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put my hands on you. You know I wouldn't hurt you Erin."

Why do I feel like I am in Lifetime movie. "What are you doing here?" I couldn't look this man in his eyes for shit.

"To apologize of course. I mean, I wasn't going to do that shit over the phone. So I asked Vince for time off, made sure I made my way here. I'm sorry."

I sigh. "I take your apologly Randy. Thank you."

He stares at me a while before opening his mouth. "So, whats going on with the baby?"

"It's fine. It's keeping me tired and my mouth very dry but none the less its fine Randy.-"

"Look at me Erin." He says. "I miss you...so much."

"I can't lie I've missed you too but..."

"But what?" He says.

"I need to be alone right now." I said honestly. "I forgive you but I just need time to myslef still."

He sighs. "Okay...okay." Randy bites his bottom lip. " So what now?"

My eyes were comeplete backstabbers to me right now. "I...I don't know."

The next thing I knew, his forehead was touching mine and out lips slightly brushes aginst eachother. "Well you better figure something out fast because I am still in love you."

* * *

**_Honeybun:_** Oh man I knew you was gonna click lol and I had too use my sit down because it was too funny. "Thanks maganement!" LOL LOOOOVVVEE HAVING YOUR CRAZY AZZZ BACK *MUAH* and not you want a list ...smh; _**Dannycena42**_: Not good times lol damn you think its really 2inches? I'm happy she found love too!; _**Cenaortonfan**_: Thanks huh!


	39. Chapter 39

**39: Making things right**

Happy New Year! Thanks for the reviews i did not edit this so if there is any grammer or whatever mistakes my bad.

*muah* enjoy!

Love story, By Katherin Mcphee and I only owe Lena, Jai and Erin.

* * *

By that time Jai and Lena came back with Evan, I was aware that they were there but Randy and I were only foucsing on eachother. We were sitting in Lena's living room on the white sectional sofa and the view of Los Angeles were the only sight we were looking at. As he was holding me in his embrace, I could'nt help but feel warm and safe. I realse myslef from his grips.

I sigh heavly. "You finally ready to talk?" He says.

I nod my head. "So, I admit that I am wrong on so many levels. Because I shouldn't have just ran to Hunter. It didnt mean anything Randy I promise."

"I know that and I don't care its in the past baby." He says cupping my face. "Listen I know everything cannot be fixed within a week or a month. I'll give your space some more but baby I love you and I forgive you. But above all else I shouldn't have put my hands on you."

"...Your forgiven."

* * *

"I wonder what they are talking about." Jai says standing in the hallway ear hustling.

"You know damn well what they are talking about. Come down to the studio and give them thier space." Lena says. "Babe, our room is upstaris to left-"

"Just look for the room with the strip pole." Jai says.

Evan laughs and kisses Lena on the cheek before getting settled in. "I'll catch you down there baby."

After Evan leaves, Jai notcies how red Lena is. "Oh wow."

"Shut up listen I want you to listen to the song I recored for him."

Both Lena and Jai made it down to the studio and Lena uploads the single. "I want this to be the first single but we will see what the company says."

I think it was the summertime

When I laid eyes on you I didn't even know your name

Somehow we'd end up in the same room

It never crossed my mind I never saw you like that

I should've listened to my best friend

She knew it would be a perfect match

It's a typical love story Started out as friends

We met way back when This is just a typical love story

The boy you never wanted just steals your heart

I never saw it comin' 'til I fell so hard

Lena screams and it scares Jai. "Okay okay your excited nice to know."

"And I also have teenage dream and thats it so far. But I am going to have some party songs and everything on here as well. I want this album to be fun and loving and it is going to be number one all over the world. I wasd thinking about call up Britney and we do s song together OH! I have to call my Godmommy."

Jai just stares at here. "You know Lena its okay to take breaths while your talking boo boo."

* * *

"Hey guys."

"Hey boo, where the baby daddy? You know I wanted to grill his fine ass." Jai smirks.

I shake my head. "He left, I'm sleeping alone tonight."

"Well can we go out or something? I am not in mood to see you looking down and crap."

"Let's go see my God mommy." Lena says.

"CHER? ARE WE FREAKING GOING TO SEE CHER!"

"Jai, stop yelling." I said.

"Erin...ITS FREAKING CHER!"

* * *

Tampa, FL

"Wait...she did all that?" Kevin questions his friend. Hunter had told him about the events and how twisted up Stephanie got things. "Hunter, that shit dosent even make sense. She had Eve to play like her and Orton was doing something behind Erins back and...wouldn't that make Erin turn to you?"

"Not if Stephanie already had me like she wanted me no."

Kevin shakes his head. "Still thats the dumbest idea."

Hunter couldn't help but laugh. "Well..."

"So, have you talked to her?"

"No, I am kind of over the whole thing I mean its lame of me and I'm moving on." Hunter then notices his friends fascail expression. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Don't say that Kevin what's up. You got something to tell me?"

"No, but I think you should give Erin a call and see whats up, how she's doing?"

There was a long slinet pause. " What?"

"What?"

"Kevin stop."

"I heard something and I belive you need to call and say hello to Erin."

Hunter shakes his head."I doubt she'll answer the phone."

"It's been months, just call her and say hi."

* * *

Before I could reach the door step of Cher's home and at the same time trying to restrain Jai, my cell rang. I look down to the famlair number. "Hey, I'll be in the car I have a call to take."

Lena tosses me the keys to her Maserati. I open the car and take the call. "Hello."

"Uh...Hey-Hey Erin how are you?"

"Good Hunter. And you?"

"Great, its good to hear your voice." He says.

"Yours too." I sighs and look down at my stomach. "So, Yum I am actually glad you call because, theres something I want to tell you. Its real lame of me to tell you over the phone but its better now than later. I'm pregant about two months now and I know I slept with both you and Randy around that time so...I just wanted to tell you before heard it around the locker room and Randy does know about that night with us. I do apologize Hunter for everything I've done to make you feel ceratin way that wasnt good but at the end of the day...I had to tell you." I think I can breath now.

Hunter's other end was slinet. "...Okay...well...if you need me call me."

"...That's fair. Bye Hunter."

"Bye Erin."

* * *

This is the longest story I've ever written WHEN WILL IT END! HAPPY NEW YEAR BABES!

Honeybun & DannyCena and Cenaortonfan69: I hope you guys enjoyed this chappie and I hope I did everything you guys asked in this chapter. Enjoy loves! *mauh*


	40. Chapter 40

**40: I need you...bad as heartbeat**

Been a long long long time...been busy since i have some down time im posting this for you! *muah*

* * *

Los Angeles

A few weeks has passed and I had to finally tell my mom and dad not only about Randy but that I was pregant as well, and this was so weird because my dad made me I feel like a teenager. My dad was piss because he hasn't even met Randy and he was pissed at my mom for not telling him about Randy. Randy I wasn't back together but I knew I still loved him. He had recently gotten injured and I felw to Saint Louis to see how he was doing. What was suppose to be a three days became two weeks. We made love and that was something I didn't see coming until the day I was suppose to leave. There was something so captaviating about him I couldn't turn away my urge to have him.

"Erin are you listing to me?"

"Dad, listen I am grown now-"

He shakes his head. "Don't give me that, I know that okay." His eyes turns to Randy. "So...finally nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet up too as well sir." Randys deep voice rumbles as he extends his hands.

My mom elbows my dad. "Yeah." My dad says shaking his hands. "So...come in her young man I want to talk to you-"

"Dad!" I whined.

My father ingored me and kept his stare on Randy.

"It's okay babe." Randy gets up walks with my father into another room.

* * *

Randy P.O.V.

In Mr. Danlies study he closed the door behind him. He sat behind his desk and I took a seat in front of him. "So, how long you been dating my baby girl?"

"Close to 9 10 months."

"Has she met your family yet?" He asks me.

"Sure have, and they love as her. My daughter loves her too."

His eyes widen. "Daughter?"

"Yes, Alana she's 2."

He leans back in his chair. "What makes you think my daughter is ready play mommy to someones child-"

"Because shes having my baby, and she won't be playing or taking on any role. She'll be my wife and sir with all due respect you don't have to like me, you can sit up here and make all the threats you want but I'm going to marry your daughter, move her to , and Erin can have anything she wants. Now the only thing I ask from you is can I have her hand in marriage and if you say no I will take it." I didn't have time for this shit. I really didn't. I dated so many women and had thier fathers and borthers threat me. I don't have time, so I got straight to the point. Now I am just waiting for his answer.

End of Randy P.O.V.

* * *

"I'm scared, that room is too quite."

My mom kisses me. "It's okay, you know you are your fathers baby girl."

The door opens and Randy walks towards me grabbing me gently with his free hand. "What?"

"Let's get something eat. I'm hugry."

"What happened in there?"

"Everything is fine, let's get something eat babe. Take me to your favorite restuarnt."

It was something that he was not telling me. His blue eyes were just, in a dazed seem like. Maybe it was the meds for his arm which was in a sling. I looked at my parents and the back at him. "Fine, lets go."

I wasn't dress for Mr. Chow, so we headed to the Ivy. I was no longer throwing up or getting restless so that was agood thing. But hungry every three hours was yes. I had pasta and Randy had something that looked like a fish with wings. Before I knew it, were talking and talking about everything. He was telling me some funny jokes, I was laughing so hard that I didn't even notice him place the small black box on the table next to my fork. His face was serious and the look in his blue eyes said everything. How did I know, because I've seen that look before.

"Randy..."

"I know we haven't known eachother for years but I need you Erin, bad. I am in love you with you. And you can say all you want were not in a relationship but baby I know you love me too."

_**Flashback**_

_"Randy I just came here to see how you were doing."_

_"You still love me Erin I know you do." Randy said smirking._

_Erin sighs. "I care for you yes." Trying to keep a straight face. "Listen I have to catch my flight-"_

_Randy shuts her up with a kiss. "C'mere." He gudies Erin into his bed room. And just like old times, she gives in and follows him. With one arm active, Randy takes control over the female and the love of his life. "Erin."_

_Erin closes her eyes as Randy fills her up. "Oh."_

_Randy was a bit furstrated due to his arm being in sling. He couldn't put it on her the way he wanted to. "Ride me."_

_In an instant postions were switch and Erin did as she was told. "I love you Erin."_

_Only moans escape her mouth, until Randy lifts up and gently pulls her by the hair. "I love you."_

_"...I love you too..mmmm. I'm in love with you."_

_**End Flashback**_


	41. Chapter 41

**41: Let's make this a happy ending!**

Been a long long long time...been busy since i have some down time im posting this for you! *muah*! AGAIN

* * *

Wow this has been one crazy crazy year. Here I am in Mexico with Randy. Were bringing in the new year with just us two. We got married and it was only right to have Lena be my maid of honor and it was only right that she had my dress be design by Vera Wang. The wedding was amazing and quick. I know I made the right choice by marrying him. Not because Randy knock me up but because I am in love with him.

"Water?" I sigh. "I am tired of water."

Randy smirks as he brings me a bottle water. "The baby needs it and so does you."

I took the water and smiled. "Thanks hubby."

"Your welcome wifey." He said laying down next to me. He begins to run my belly now round belly. Being three months pregant is not where its at. "I'm glad you grew your beard back."

He sticks his tounge out. "So got any new years resloution?"

I looks to him. "Yea, to keep Jai my stalker cousin as far away from drinks and Lena."

"You think something is there?" He laughs.

"Lena has changed a lot and I mean a lot but the old person can sometimes come back. Another resultion is to get rid of this growing thing inside of me."

Randy kisses my stomach. "Oh yeah."

"Yeah...so what about you?"

"Is to just keeping loving you babe." We kiss eachother passionately. "Happy new year."

"Happy new year."

* * *

Erins POV

I know now things happen for a reason and people come into your life for a reason. Almost a year ago I justed to work with my bestfriend and keep her company on the road. To fall in love with someone, let alone Randy who just a crush. Wow, what an amazing year. The only things I can say is...follow your heart or let it breakeven.

xoxo

Erin


End file.
